The New Kid
by Emberstar-phoenix lover
Summary: Tear was just a student in Yulia high school until she came to meet Luke in Baticuls best school, Kimlasca-Lanvalder high school after her sudden move. With the God generals there, there are sure to be lots of hilarious moments. Some people may be OoC.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Hi this is my first fanfic. I hope it doesn't suck!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the plot. I wish I did own the characters though.

The New Kid

Chapter one: Luke's POV

**Luke had always hated school.** It was the dumbest thing on Aludrant and was a total waste of money from the manor.

"Who needs education any ways?" Luke murmured under his breathe to his self.

"Psssst, Luke over here" he heard a familiar voice call to him. Luke looked over to see his best friend Guy Cecil, motioning for him to look.

"What do you want?" Luke hissed. He had already gotten in trouble more than once today and wasn't looking forward to more homework.

Luke had personally never minded getting in trouble. That is until this year, his junior year, the principal told the teachers to give who ever got in trouble three pieces of homework. It would go up by one every time you got in trouble.

"Did you know that we are getting a new girl in this class today?" he whispered excitedly. The look on his face was just priceless thinking about how he was afraid of girls.

"No why would I care if another overdramatic girl came into this classroom. It actually would be far more annoying." Luke said getting a little louder. Too bad he hadn't noticed the teacher right in front on him.

"Ahem, Luke Fabre and Guy Cecil would you like more homework being assigned to you. I would be happy to give you more seeing as you both have a problem with girls." Ms. Nephrey stated with a stern voice.

Luke jumped a little then looked up into the cold vermillion eyes of Ms. Nephrey. He didn't say he enjoyed being around girls that sobbed all day in the bathroom over a boy of position that they didn't get. He just thought of it as annoying.

"No Ms. Nephrey." Guy and Luke chimed together. It had almost sounded like they had practiced it.

"Good because I see that you and Guy both have a lot of homework on your hands as it is. On top of that you and Guy have had a total of eight pieces of homework already and it's only the second week of school!" she said calmly.

Luke sighed then thought," This is long to be a long year."

"Ring, Ring" the bell practically screamed. That was the third bell to notify the teens that the freshmen had just gotton out of their first hour and reminding them of the extra twenty minutes they had to stay.

Lucky bastards.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Tear

Hi again. Sorry if the last one was short, but I promise that this one is longer. Yeah and I'll try to update really fast for any one who reads this story. All reviewers get a shiny cookie! By the way the story will be on Tear's POV also and maybe most of the beginning.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the tales of games. They belong to Namco and other peeps. Though it would be fun to own them then I'd be able to have Luke fail more often.

Chapter two:

Enter Tear Grants

Tear looked out at the towering school gates in front of her. She had just moved to Baticul from Yulia City and now was attending Baticul's top school: Kimlasca-Lanvalder high school.

Tear looked at the exterior of the massive school from outside the bars of the gate. It had a cream color paint job on the outside of the school and a nice display of greenery on the inside of the gates. There were tall oak trees and small shrub bushes. There were even a few berry bushes and ferns. The school's gates started opening when she pressed a small button.

"I guess they were expecting me." Tear mumbled to herself. After she got inside the gates, they closed slowly. "Hm, now that means they also don't want you getting off campus until lunch." She said cautiously making sure her deduction was right. It sounded reasonable enough.

Tear walked into the building with slight hesitation. She was instantly greeted by a world of crimson red and black. The lockers were a deep red and there was a horizontal black stripe going along the white walls from one end of the building to the next.

Tear headed towards the office to pick up her supplies and schedule. It wasn't hard finding it seeming that there were huge signs pointing toward the office. She entered the office that was painted gold. There was team logos pasted all over the wall.

"Hi may I help you?" the attendant behind the counter asked.

"Um yes, my name is Tear Grants and I was wondering were I could find my supplies and schedule." Tear replied.

The attendant looked confused, the surprised then, she gasped and took Tear's hands. "Hi my name is Mindy. Are you the Commandant Van's sister?" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, I'm his younger sister that he adores" Tear said with a slight tone of sarcasm in her usual uncaring tone.

"Ah, I see. Well then Ms. Grants here are your books and schedule. Your homeroom number is three-thirty five. Have a nice day." Mindy said with a small wave.

Tear headed out of the room and sighed when the office got out of view. With a shake of her head she thought about something she thought most of her life. Is that all I am to everyone. The Commandant Van's little sister? Sure he was the commander of the six god generals that she had NO idea who they were and that he was a higher up in the Oracle Knights…. Oh what's the use?

Tear sighed once more and quickly found the door to her second hour class.

"What time is it?" She pondered out loud. She took a deep breathe and opened the door. The first thing she saw was red. Red hair to be exact. Tear saw the teacher standing over a boy with red hair that was tinted with gold at the tips. "Well that explains the sudden burst of red I saw." Tear thought. The boy looked annoyed and a little scared at the teachers' intimidate stare. Then he saw Tear.

"Ahem, Ms. Nephrey. It seems that the new girl...is here." He said taking his eyes off Ms. Nephrey and focusing on Tear for a second. He quickly turned his head to the other direction when their eyes met.

"Ah, I see. You must be Mysterica Grants the commandant's sister. I assume you moved here from Yulia City and are now attending your second hour class twenty minutes late. By the way my names Ms. Nephrey and I'll be your teacher for history, pre-calculus, and physics." The teacher said turning her head in Tear's direction.

"Please, it's Tear and yes I did move from Yulia City." Tear stated drawing the rest of the classes' attention to her. Well that is everyone except the boy with the long hair's attention.

"Wow, I hear Yulia City is where all the rich, cute boys go. Did I mention they were wealthy?" a girl with two big black ponytails said. She was seated to the right of the red haired boy. A boy with blond hair was seated on his left.

"Well, Tear please take a seat next to Luke. Luke raise your hand so she can find you." Ms. Nephrey stated with a solid face.

Surprisingly to Tear, the red haired boy raised his hand halfway onto the air. Well now he isn't red hair boy but, Luke. Tear walked over to Luke and sat down into the vacant seat in front of him. As she did this her face remained emotionless. That earned her an extra couple of weird stares from the other students.

"Well then. Now that the new student has been seated and introduced lets get on to discussing the Fon belt's history." Ms. Nephrey proclaimed.

End.

Ha-ha this will get longer I assure you peoples. True I have to get more into the story but I'll work really hard. The next chapter will have some very "Delightful" people in it that I'm sure most of you people have wanted to see.

Next chapter: Meet Asch and Sync!


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Asch and Sync

**Hi it's me again. I would like to say that I'm actually just getting into the story and that they will grow longer.**

**Next I would like to thank kash30032000 for the review. (Hands you a shiny cookie) I promise I will update all of my future and present stories as fast as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own tales of abyss. That belongs to Namco and the other peeps that work beside them. Now on with the story!**

Chapter 3:  
Meet Acsh and Sync

"_Ring, Ring, Ring"_ the bell screamed signaling the end of third hour. Tear sighed and looked at the boy called Luke who was exiting the room. So far she was assigned to sit by him in all of her first three classes and in each one he was a jerk. He yelled at her at the end of second quarter for letting the teacher making her sit by him and in third hour he just about screamed at her when she had to sit behind him. He would keep glancing back and every time he did he would meet the same type of face: annoyed. But when he would stop the blond haired boy and black pigtailed girl tried to greet them selves to her he would stop them.

Tear sighed again and walked to the next classroom. Third hour with Ms. Nephrey was too confusing.

In Yulia the students would rotate to different teachers/ classrooms every hour not be stuck in the same room and same teacher for three out of eight classes.( not including lunch.) On top of that she had Mr. Curtiss for three of her other classes and then Ms. Joy and Mr. Lazy for the rest of the school period. The last two's names were wrong and she just knew it but that's what the other students called them. Well at least she got rid of that Luke jerk for two out of eight classes and fourth hour happened to be one of them.

When Tear entered the next classroom she gaped. There sitting at the desk near a window was Luke! No wait a minute, this ones different.

He had red hair but instead of gold tips there were more of a deep crimson red almost black. Something with his eyes weren't right either. Instead of the emerald green eyes she had seen earlier this red head had more of cerulean looking eyes. His bangs were flipped up too and he was only wearing a black tunic unlike the other Luke who wore a white looking coat. If Tear hadn't noticed this she would have gone right over there and sat next to him just for the fun of annoying him.

Instead of doing that though, she just stood there like an idiot until she forced herself to take the only seat left. The seat was diagonal from the red head.

Tear saw a spiky green haired boy sit down in front of her and start talking to the Luke look alike who in turn kept staring out the window. Tear then felt a sudden wave of danger and turned around. She saw angry glares coming from the girls all around the room as if the girls were saying," They're mine, BITCH."

Tear slowly turned back around to face forward to be instantly greeted by a scary bird mask that had red lines and markings.

"Whoa" Tear exclaimed loudly as her chair started tipping back from the sudden scare. She tried to catch herself but it was too late. Tear hit the floor and the attention from the remainder of the class was all on her again for the third time today. Even the red head was looking.

"Ah-hahahahaha, hey Acsh! It seems like the mask has striked again." the green haired boy said in between laughs.

"Hmph, Sync, you need to learn how to not scare every person you see with that freakish mask." The red haired boy said sighing.

"So his name is Asch and the green haired boys' name is Sync?" Tear thought.

" But Aschy, I try so hard not to scare people. It's not my fault the old geezer had a heart attack after I startled him a little." Sync drawled out. "Here let me help you up." Sync said with an apologetic face turning to Tear. Well at least I think it's apologetic. About half way up though he jerked his hand from her grip and she fell to the floor again." Ha don't rely on anyone's help in this school. You'll only get hurt." Sync stated. A few of the girls smiled and snickered at Tear from the other side of the room.

"Now, now Sync, is that any way to treat a lady." A sarcastic voice sing -songed from the doorway.

Tear sat up and got into her seat. She looked over to see Mr. Curtiss leaning on the door frame. "And it's certainly not nice to do that to the commandants' only sister." He said this time emphasizing sister.

The room fell silent and all eyes landed on Tear. Tear mentally kicked Mr. Curtiss in the stomach. "Thanks for the introduction" she murmured. Sadly though, he heard her.

"Oh no problem and please call me Jade. I can't stand being called my families' name." he said

"You're whose SISTER!" Asch and Sync said at the same time. They looked at each other in confusion and then turned their attention back on Tear.

"Hey leave the new girl alone." The girl with the big black ponytails shouted.

"Be quiet Anise!" Sync scowled at her. While everyone was fighting over a few comments, Tear looked back to see Jade now smirking evilly over how he had cause all the destruction.

"Your enjoying this aren't you." Tear said to the sadistic teacher.

"Oh no, I'm so sad and hurt that there is so much fighting and screaming going on in my classroom." He replied casually with a small smile. Riiiiggghhhhttt, he looked so very hurt by all this.

"Ahem well class settle down please. I'm sorry Ms. Mystearica Grants about the sudden out burst of those two. They happen to be god-generals." He said, his mood and tone becoming serious. He suddenly stretched out an arm for a hand shake.

"It's Tear….. Jade." She said finally taking his hand. "Sorry for the hesitation but I'm used to formalities."

"No, no it's fine. Now any way lets get onto Health." Jade stated. Tear noticed his voice had just a barely noticeable hint of boredom in it.

What a sadistic genius.

End.

So how was it? I decided to make Jade a teacher because I could totally imagine him scaring the students into obedience.

I think the next one will be coming from Luke's point of view and maybe he'll meet Tear on better circumstances.

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4: The Real Tear

**Hi, once more. Something I forgot to tell readers is that I usually don't write on weekends. Yes and with big test coming up, and that I mean they're test that we study for all year, I'm not going to update as quickly as I usually do.**

** By the way all reviewers get shiny cookies and if I don't get more I'm going to cry. Maybe I'll even stop writing this. Dun dun dah.**

** Disclaimer: I do not Tales of games; they belong to Namco and the others. Now on with the story!**

Chapter four:

Tear's true self and the wonders of physical education!

Luke couldn't believe it! That burnet was so annoying and he had her in seven of his classes. Seven! "Well at least I got rid of her for fourth and seventh hour." Luke thought. Something about her was just scary. But then again she already seemed slightly reliable.

Guy walked over to Luke who appeared to be in deep thought at the moment. He put his gloved hand on Luke's shoulder and felt him jump a little beneath his grasp. "Hi Luke I have a question." Guy proclaimed joyfully.

"What do you want?" Luke sneered.

"Oh me, I was just wanting my question answered." He replied back cheerfully. Luke was about to say something but Guy cut him off. " Why didn't you let us introduce ourselves to the new girl?"

Luke takes a deep breath then answered with, "Well Guy if you haven't noticed something about her just makes a lot of people uneasy. Like how she always has that soldier looking stance and all those expressions she makes. Doesn't that creep you out?"

"What you mean those annoyed looks she gives you. I would actually be doing the same thing as her if you were being as much of a jerk to me. Also maybe you should give her a chance." Guy challenged. He knew the next answer would be completely denying his statement.

"I don't have to and no one can make me!" Luke shouted back.

"Luke fon Fabre, that's another piece of homework." Ms. Nephrey called from the black board.

"Damn it. Why do I keep doing that!" Luke mumbled to himself.

_Ring, Ring, Ring. _ The bell screamed signaling the end of fourth quarter. "Yes, lunch time! Yeah food, food, food, food, food." Luke screamed. He grabbed his things and headed towards the door.

"Is all he thinks about is food." Guy wondered out loud.

When Luke made it too the doorway he glanced across the hallway towards Jade's classroom. He saw the other kids flooding out and then saw the new girl walking out. And the foot sliding in her path.

"Not again!" she screamed falling down, books flying everywhere. Sync came out next snickering and Luke assumed he's the one who tripped her. Then the asshole Acsh came out and saw Luke staring at the fallen Tear.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the cowardly dreck. I bet you still can't kill a human or monster outside of Baticul." Acsh sneered. A few random students crowded around to watch the scene unfold.

"Well at least I'm not a total ass that helps trip new kids. Besides I kill monsters just fine." Luke shouted back. More students started to gather around the two famed rivals.

"Ahem this has been a nice chat and all but can you two move so I can get my books and leave." A voice said from below the two bickering boys.

Acsh and Luke looked down at Tear who was still on the ground trying to collect her final books that each of the boys had a foot on.

"Stay out of this pipsqueak!" Acsh shouted down at her.

She threw a health book at him, which hit him in the face, and elbowed him harshly in the stomach in return.

"Now, now children. No fighting in the hallway. Save it for sparring class." Jade voice sounded from the classroom. Some of the students that had gathered turned tail and ran away at his evil voice.

Tear picked up her books that Acsh and Luke had momentarily stepped off of and left towards her locker.

"Ha ha I like her." Luke said in between laughs. "You just got pwned."

" Just wait til' eighth hour dreck then we'll see who's laughing." Acsh grumbled. He stormed off in the other direction of Tear and then cursed loudly and made his way to his locker which was of course in the direction of Tear.

Luke grinned at his rivals defeat and started off towards lunch with his books still in tow. Anise who had been one of the random students followed Luke cheerfully.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

During lunch, Luke saw Tear sitting alone at one of the tables and sat down across from her. Her face instantly changed from neutral to slightly annoyed.

"Look I'm sorry about earlier and I want to know if we can be friends" Luke said quickly turning his head away. Anise and Guy walked up and sat down on each side of Luke and waited for Tear's response.

"Well judging how you were earlier….." Tear replied her face shifting back to neutral again. Anise and Guy started snickering at Luke and then Anise stopped and turned to Tear.

"This is actually one of the few apologies that Luke gives out. He is probably glad that you weren't another fan girl for Acsh like most the girls. I would accept his apology and get on in life. That is if you want to survive eighth hour" Anise commented her face suddenly setting at the last statement.

"Well Luke was it, I guess I can accept your offer if you tell we what the hell is wrong with eighth hour." Tear replied slowly. "Why does physical education matter so much to everyone?"

Luke, Guy and Anise looked at each other and nodded. "Well a few years ago, Grand Maestro Mohs decided that the children should grow up faster in the battle field and established a battle system into the schools." Luke started.

"So when every you go to P.E. it's not just about your health but survival too." Anise continued. "He's an evil man and hopes that this will teach students to grow up and join the military."

"So what happens is that each student gets a weapon and you spar in your physical education class. You fight, but no one kills. The outcome of the battle determines your grade. (Lol, I just noticed that happens on the game too.) You can use fonic arts if you please." Guy finished.

What surprised them all is that Tear's face didn't change at all. "I remember that we did this in my old school too but instead of other students we killed monsters." She told them at the sight of their confusion.

"Okay Tear so were friends now right?" Luke asked. The other two looked at her expectantly and she replied.

" We made a deal didn't we?"

**There all done! Yeah so now Tear and Luke are friends. I'm not good at explaining things so I hope you all got that. Yes I'm corny and decided to have Luke confront Tear and apologize but still…**

**Any ways, remember all reviewers get shiny cookies so please tell me if I'm doing something wrong! Also thank you again kash30032000 for being my only reviewer so far. **


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge and phobias

**Hi, guess what! I'm doing terrible on the test. Yeah! Okay first off, I would like to thank and give Jetfighter Prime and Kayestar a shiny cookie for being my second and third reviewer. ( Hands you both a shiny cookie) Next I would like to say a big thank you to Kash30032000 again but sorry you get a shiny cookie once. Of course I'll show them in eighth hour!**

** If you didn't get a hint up there all reviewers get a shiny cookie.**

**Kayestar: I am going to put in more details about fighting in the next chapters about them. Yes Tokunaga is allowed and martial arts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of abyss or any of the characters. Just the plot. The peeps belong to Namco and other people. Now on with the revenge… I mean story.**

Chapter 5:

Revenge and Guy's phobia

"So your name is Tear right?" Luke asked Tear.

"Correct and your name is Luke? Tear answered back. Luke, Anise, Guy, and Tear were on their way back to sixth hour. They had found out that each of them didn't have two of their classes with Tear and that the ones they didn't someone else would be there. (Example: Tear is in one class with Guy while Anise and Luke are in another. It's kind of confusing.) Guy had seventh and ninth hour with her alone. Anise had first and fourth with her alone. Luke had third and sixth with her alone. They also found out that they all had second, fifth, and eighth together. Acsh the ass and Sync the snot nose brat would be attending fourth, fifth, sixth, and eighth with Tear.

"Sync didn't always act like that. He just did after one of his brothers, Ion, moved away with his terrible mom. Sync would get beat for no reason and Ion was there to defend him most the time. Ion was a good kid too. I hope he isn't hurt." Anise explained.

As they walked into class Luke and Tear departed ways with Anise and Guy and went into Jade's class. Tear made note off the small black shoe near the doorway that was inching out as she approached. When she was right at it she pretended not to notice that it was there. She acted like she was about to trip and as soon as she heard that little snicker she righted herself quickly and jumped on to the foot. A small crack could be heard around the room.

"Ow! Son of a …. I think you broke my toe." Sync screamed. Tear got off his foot and headed for her seat. Hell she wasn't going to pity him if he tormented her. Jade was visibly smirking from his seat at the front of the room, Luke was trying to conceal his laughter, and Acsh just completely avoided and ignored the whole situation. Some of the girls from the other side of the room gave Tear horrified looks while most the boys were laughing. No one did that to Sync! Some of the guys even gave Tear winks and smiles which she immediately passed off as annoying.

"Hmph, if you hadn't tried to trip me your foot wouldn't be broken by now would it." Tear said in a calm voice.

"Why you! When we get to eighth hour, I hope Legretta and Largo chose me to beat the hell out of you!" Sync shouted angrily at Tear.

Tear ignored him and looked back at Luke who was seated behind her, who looked like he was about to die. He was holding in his laughter so much that he actually had passed out on the ground from lack of oxygen. Jade gave little laugh from the front of the classroom then said, "Well now, I think it's time to get on to the lesson before Sync gets any more injuries. I wouldn't want him to end up dead like Luke fon Fabre over there."

After sixth hour was over and Luke had recovered from his mild heart attack, Tear and Luke departed and headed off to their respective classes. Tear saw Sync walk into the room she was going in. Tear looked around and found no traces of Asch. She ran up and poked her head into the classroom. Sync was hobbling over to a seat, random students were milling around, and the teacher was no where to be found.

"Wondering where the teacher is?" a voice said behind her. She quickly turned around and saw Guy standing a few feet behind her.

"Ah Guy, I was wondering where you were." Tear announced. But, as soon as she tried to walk closer to him he backed up. "What's wrong." Tear asked reaching out to him.

"Gahh, please stay away." He answered back. A few girls giggled from the other side of the hall and started approaching Guy and Tear. Tear stopped walking towards Guy and watched the scene play.

"Hey Guy, _giggle,_ we were wondering what's wrong with you." One of the random girls said the rest cornering Guy. "If you want I can take you to the nurse." Tear noticed that Guys' legs had started to shake.

"But I want to take him to the nurse." One of the other girls whined. Soon all the girls in the hallway had surrounded Guy and started complaining about how they wanted to take him to the nurse.

"Luke, Tear, Anise, ANYBODY! Get me away from all of these girls!" Guy screamed from the huddling mass of giggling and fighting girls. Tear snapped out of her trance and pulled him out. The girls didn't notice because they were all fighting each other.

"Thanks Tear, GAHHH!" he screamed again and fell backwards. Tear looked at Guy who was on the ground twitching, gave him a mystified look, then grabbed his foot and dragged him into the classroom. When she got in there Sync laughed then said,

"You know that Guy has a phobia of women right? If you keep dragging him around like that he'll never recover." Tear glanced back at him and saw that he was once again shaking and twitching. She let go of him and sat down in a seat near the back of the room. In front of her was the one and only, Sync.

"Oh revenge is going to be so sweet." Tear thought as she sat down behind him. As if reading her evil thoughts, Sync turned around and jabbed his pencil accusingly at Tear as if she was trying to kill him.

" You already broke my toe, dammit so if you try to do anything else, I swear by Lorelie I will make after school a living hell for you! That is if I don't kill you by eighth hour by mistake." Sync hissed putting venom in every word. Tear felt something poke her in the back and she turned around. Guy had recovered from his odd phobia and was poking her in the back with a pencil.

" Sorry about that Tear, it's just I….." he explained quietly casting his head down so that his bangs would hide his expression.

Before Tear had the chance to answer him back they heard a large crash and many curses then a horrified scream. A man with silver hair in big floating chair burst into the room and made his way to the desk trying to act dignified which was pretty hard.

"Ugh, that Jade doesn't know how to share a sliver of respect for **me**, Dist the rose!" the man screamed. Tear looked at him in awe. This was a high school teacher? He mumbled some more under his breathe about Jade then turned around and faced the board. What he didn't notice was the tiny fifth fonon bomb and tiny note attached to the back of his chair. A few girls giggled and the boys tried to stifle their laughter at the note attached to the bomb.

_From the desk of Jade:_

_KICK ME! _

Dist turned around and sat back in front of his desk and started to say, "Please turn to page.." was all he could manage before the bomb went off. Dist's head flew forward and hit the desk with a loud bang. He didn't move and everyone was about to cheer until he slowly picked up his head and he screamed, "Damn you Jade!"

Tear watched as the now black haired, angry, embarrassed man made his way out the door to complain to Jade. As soon as he was out the door, everyone burst into laughter including Sync.

" Note to self, do not piss off Jade." Tear thought to herself. After much complaining, screaming, shouting, throwing random objects, class went smoothly. But when the bell rang signaling it was time for the dreaded eighth hour a few girls groaned at the bell and lowered there head in sadness. Tear was ready.

**Done! Hahaha making you wait. Sorry but next chapter I promise that I will have eighth hour. This is a little late because I've been researching how everyone fights and stuff. :3**

** Remember for the like fourth time reviewer most likely get there name mentioned and a shiny cookie! :)**

** Next chapter: Sparring class! **


	6. Chapter 6: Sparring Class

**Hi, people what's up? I'm so happy! The super hard tests are done! Finally, I can write again. Guess what, the day I wrote this is 3/14 which is also known as pi day! I love pie! Any ways have a good day, night, stuffs.**

**Kash30032000: Who knows maybe you'll find out in this chapter! :)**

**Jetfighter Prime: You'll see soon enough. (Cough, cough yes, cough)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that I'm humiliating and slowly killing. They belong to Namco and other freaks … I mean people. Read on!**

Chapter 6:

Sparring class

Tear and Guy made their way out of the hellish room that was filled with kicking, yelling, screaming, shoving, and pulling.

"What I was trying to say earlier is that something happened when I was young and…." Guy murmured to Tear, trailing off at the end. Tear looked at the crazy blond with sympathy and was about to say something back, that is until she was interrupted by a certain red head.

"Hey, are you two ready for sparring class. I can't wait! This is one of the classes I'm actually good at. Maybe someday I'll kill Asch in it, then become the best sword fighter, then move into a bigger house and…" Luke rambled on. Anise suddenly appeared behind Luke and punched him in the arm. Hard.

"Thanks for nothing Jerk! You left me behind and I was swarmed by people who would laugh at me and people that wanted to touch Tokunaga! They almost ripped his arm off!" Anise yelled fiercely at Luke. Luke completely ignored her then grabbed Tear's arm and started dragging her through the corridors.

"C'mon, this is the only class I don't want to be late for." He shouted back now charging through the halls with Tear in tow. "It's just over here."

They made it a large gym that was filled with weapons that were all sizes and shapes. They had from massive swords, scythes, three bladed daggers to staffs, small knives, and even puppets in the back.

"None of them are as good as Tokunaga, I bet." Anise said to Tear.

"Tokunaga?"

"Oh, I never introduced you to him. This is Tokunaga." Anise said to Tear pointing to the stuffed cat looking thing on her back. Tear giggled as she looked at the little cheagle puppet.

"It's so cute!" Tear exclaimed softly to herself.

**"**Did you say something Tear?" Luke asked suddenly appearing behind her. She turned around wide eyed and embarrassed and stuttered "nooooo". Luke didn't seem interested anymore or just noticed when she said that.

"Here look at this sword. Do you think you would be able to use it?" Luke asked staring at the sword he had picked up in awe. When Tear tried to examine it he pulled away. "Okay not this sword but, any other sword?"

"No, I fight mainly with a staff or knives. I had a little incident with a sword which I don't really want to talk about." She said grimacing as she said _little incident_. She found a staff with a sturdy base that had a sharp blade at the end. Her eye also caught a set of small knives hidden under a small mace.

"Hey Anise, how many weapons can we have?" Tear asked anise eyeing the small but deadly knives again.

"You can have up to zero to five weapons but personally I wouldn't take five. Because if you take so many that it gets kinda heavy you'll slow down and if that happens in this class your dead. Especially if it's Sync." She answered.

Tear shrugged off Anises warning and weighed the knives. They were light enough and could be thrown far distances and even had a small pouch that she could hide on her leg. She made note to put one knife in her boot just to make sure of any close situations. Then she ran over to the waiting Guy and Luke.

Anise came next with only the doll she had earlier.

"A puppeteer?" Tear thought to herself and followed the three of them out the large doors. They ran out into a large plain battlefield looking thing. The only thing out of place was the teachers couldn't be seen….. Again.

A few students in heavy armor and gaudy weapons were milling around looking for the teachers.

"Humph, they're all gonna get killed wearing armor like that." Anise whispered to Tear, Guy, and Luke. "Wait didn't you say that they couldn't kill people here." Tear exclaimed now slightly surprised.

"Yeah but sometimes people go a little over board in this class. Sometimes they can't help it so they only put people who actually know how to fight in this class." Anise whispered back.

Tear nodded then looked on and finally saw Sync talking to Asch, and the two teachers of the class she suspected. One of the teachers had soot black hair that was spiked and was carrying a large scythe. The other one that a few students called _Ms. Joy_ had blond hair tied up in a high ponytail and was standing next to Asch. She had blue eyes and a set of dual guns.

Tear immediately recognized the blond. "Major Legretta!" Tear exclaimed.

Legretta magically heard Tear's voice from the distance. She faced the voice and looked out at the burnet. "Tear!"

Tear walked up to her major and saluted her. "I never thought I would see you again." Tear said softly. Luke and the others looked at the two girls quizzically. (This included even Sync, Asch, and Lar... I mean the other teacher.)

"You two know each other?" Asch asked raising an eyebrow. The two girls looked at the red hair with sheer annoyance for his stupidity. Yes, Asch two random people walk up to each other and salute one another saying they know each other. Sure perfectly normal.

"I taught Tear to fight back in Yulia City. She's a quick learner and very observant." Legretta answered back. Sync and Asch laughed hysterically at this then Sync said in between laughs, "Yes she definitely noticed my foot in her path."

"Sync must I remind you who broke your toe." Tear said back coldly.

"Ha ha, that's the Tear I know." Legretta said sighing putting her hand on her face. "Well why don't we just pair you and Sync up and he can see how much you really learned. It seems I missed something and now you have conflict to resolve."

Sync smiled menacingly at her and she gave a deep sigh then thought, "Wow we all didn't see this one coming."

When most of the students that actually had guts show up, Legretta silenced them by starting to announce the groups.

"The first four groups on the battlefield will be, Tear vs. Sync, Asch vs. Luke, Arietta vs. Anise, and Natalia vs. Guy." You all heard me now go!

Everyone that was called went forth and onto the battlefield. Tear was pumped, Sync was a little too excited, Asch looked pissed off, Luke looked annoyed, and Guy looked like Guy.

Two girls that Tear had never seen emerged from the crowd. One was seated on a liger and had a small stuffed doll in her arms and had pink hair. PINK! The other had light blond hair and blue eyes and carried a bow on her back.

Sync seemed to notice Tear's wandering gaze on the two girls and laughed then said, "You're suppose to be Van's sister right? You're looking at the god general Arietta the wild and the school's top girl atheist Natalia Kimlasca-Lanvalder. I'm surprised you didn't know them."

"You don't look one bit surprised." Tear said harshly.

"Nah, I just got a good poker face plus this mask." He replied back. Legretta looked at the two then shouted, "Begin!"

Tear started sing a fonic art. "O melody beckoning to the abyss! _Toue Rei_ _Zue Kuroa Ryuo Toue Zue. _Nightmare!"

Sync froze in his tracks as he was about to charge at full speed. "What the hell?"

Tear started again not worrying about the now frozen Sync. "Thou who wouldst take revenge, carve here thy holy seal. Éclair de Larmes!"

Two golden slashes appeared under Sync. "Ugh, damn you." He cried out. Sync jump out of the circle finally breaking the hymn. "Absolute!" he said putting his hand to the ground.

Tear jumped away but not before the ice broke the staff she was holding. "Worthless piece of junk." She mumbled to herself.

When she jumped back Sync charged as fast as she could at her. He took out a small knife he had been hiding and threw it at her still going the insane speed.

Tear jumped out of the way of the flying knife then Sync jump up and knocked her down with a strong kick before she could recover. She hit the ground and didn't move. A few students looked horrified at the limp body.

Sync snorted, then said dropping his guard, "Pathetic."

Tear used this chance and quickly threw two knives at him that she had grabbed out of the pouch in haste. He noticed them right before they hit him and he jumped. One of the knives slashed him on the foot as he made his little escape.

Tear got up fast as he started descending and looked at the small gash on her face. "Damn, that kid kicks hard." She said before muttering, "Oh, healing power, First aid."

Sync got up and looked at her in surprise. She knew how to use first aid and was stronger than most of the girls and some boys. Oh hell no.

He started charging again but this time not bothering to notice the pain on his left foot. He ran straight up to her even as she threw another knife directly at him. He dodged it easily and kept going. When he finally got into a reasonable distance, he yelled, "Stone dragon ascent", and spiraled upwards. Tear jumped out of the way but got hit by the out burst.

She hit the ground with a thump and let out a small whimper. She heard a crack on her right arm which was her throwing arm. She got up but before she could cast a healing art Sync had started to rush at her again.

Sync didn't care what the rules were. If he actually killed her with this he wouldn't mind. Not like any one cared. "Can you take this? Harrowing Gale! Now you die." He shouted casting his mystic art. Tear saw it coming and immediately countered.

"O wind undefiled, embrace those who would be our enemies! Innocent Shine!" she yelled casting her mystic art. The two arts missed each other and ended up hitting both Sync and Tear.

Tear and Sync both flew back from the blast and fell unconscious. Legretta stared wide eyed at the two mystic art casters. Tear and Sync both knew mystic arts? Oh Fuck.

**Done! Hey I'm sorry. I tried to do this one the best I could and I had actually wanted to post this on pi day but wasn't able to because my stupid computer deleted the file that I had typed and I had to type it all over again!**

**By the way to all the people who reviewed. You get an extra cookie because I found another box, so Yeah!**

**Next chapter, the aftermath of eighth hour.**

**And now a word from Sync and Tear.**

**Sync: what the hell just happened. I got beat by one mystic art. Seriously I took about three radiant howls in the game.**

**Tear: I don't know about this. What happened to Overlimit?**

**(emberstar)ES: I tried my best honest! ****TT_TT just leave me alone...**


	7. Chapter 7: The aftermath of eight hour

**Hi, peeps. I am once again happy because finally we had a great nice warm day here! Yeah so guess what? Its St. Patrick's Day today so I hope you all wore your green! Thank you Tear Droplet! (Hands you a shiny cookie.) Thank you to all the other people who reviewed. Everyone who reads this gets a cupcake with green frosting. Now I'm pretty sure that your all tired of me ramblings about reviews so read on.**

**Jetfighter Prime: You know before you said that I was wondering whether to do that in the story or not but instead of radiant howl it would be lost fon drive.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters I'm making fun of; they belong to Namco and other peeps. **

**Oh, by the way I noticed in the first few chapters I spelled Asch's name wrong. So if you noticed that don't mind it.**

Chapter 7:

The aftermath of eighth hour.

"Hey wake up Tear, wake up" a voice echoed. Tear slowly lifted her eyes and met the face of Guy and Anise.

"What happened." She said sitting up. Guy inched away as she did though and gave a nervous smile.

Suddenly Tear remembered the words, "Harrowing Gale! Now you die and big, bright, flashy lights. She shook her head and looked out onto the battlefield to see a big crater and Luke and Asch who were looking kinda mad. They didn't look too pleased to be battling each other. On the other hand Tear got to see what their battle styles were. She had a large head ache and wanted to sleep but also wanted to see what the two did. So hard to decide, be lazy, or watch the show… I mean battle.

Luke spun around and caught Asch's blade before it hit his skull. He jumped back and prepared to use a fof charge in the field of fonons he had been setting up. Finally, a strategy in his small mind. He would knock Asch back into the field then use Devils maw success fully killing him. Hurrah!

Asch charged at Luke again and this time holding his blade in a stance to where he could you an arcane arte. Luke jumped back before Asch even got there and started charging blindly. "What an idiot." He thought.

Luke jumped and bumped Asch into a field of fonons. Of course Asch didn't notice this because he was to busy being frustrated over how he let his defense down.

"Fangs of hell rise, Devils Maw!" Luke yelled. A large crater appeared inside Tear's crater and Luke slammed his sword into the ground causing fire to leap up and burn Asch.

"Ugh, wait a minute dreck, how did you get a field of fire element fonons when you don't have any fire based arts." Asch asked.

Luke thought about this for a minute shrugged his shoulders then charged again.

Tear watched as the two boys quarreled and then watched as Legretta came in and announced the match over because it had been over thirty minutes. The two boys scowled and headed off in different directions.

The other teacher with black soot hair noticed Tear had awakened and walked over.

"Hello my name is Largo and you can address me as such. You did a nice fight out there Mystearica." The teacher named Largo said to her.

"It's Tear….. Hey where is Sync?" Tear said to Largo.

"Oh, he hasn't recovered yet. It seems the youngest god general got the full hit of your mystic art and you only took in a little bit of the blow. I'm surprised to see you up. Its only been 30 minutes." He answered.

Tear nodded and looked back out when she heard Legretta announce the beginning of another battle. Tear saw Anise and Arietta go out on the battle field.

Anise took out Tokunaga and held it in front of her and watched it grow bigger. Arietta just simply got on her liger. Begin!

Anise started the battle out following Tear's style with a fonic art. "Oh hellion whose roar chills the very soul resound! Bloody howling!" she shouted.

Arietta got hit by the multi colorful lights and fell backwards off the liger. "Ow! That hurt Anise! Oh twisted door of distortion open wide! Negative Gate!" Arietta shot back. Anise reared back and charged with Tokunaga going as fast as it could go.

"Die Anise, Limited!" Arietta countered before Anise could reach her. Anise fell off of Tokunaga in same respect that Arietta had fallen off her liger friend. Tokunaga shrank back into a small stuffed animal again. The liger finally got up and put its massive paw near Anises throat.

"How could I have lost to Gloomietta?" Anise cried.

"The match is over, Arietta has won. Please get off the battlefield you two." Legretta announced. The two girls gave each other death glares then left the field.

Tear got up and walked over to Luke who was grumbling over by the water fountain.

"Hey you did a good fight." Tear commented. "By the way do you know where they put Sync? I've got a bone to pick with him."

"He's in the room to the left. What are you going to do to him?" Luke asked Tear with a mischievous smile.

"Nothing but revenge Luke. This will show him that if he trips me and decide to try to kill me, I'll get him back." Tear said with a scary smile on her face.

Tear walked over to the room Luke had mentioned and went inside and saw a sleeping Sync in the middle of the room on a nice fluffy cot. "This is gonna be good. I love revenge." Tear said to herself.

She walked over to the cot and stood right beside him then said, "Oh melody beckoning towards the abyss! Nightmare! _Toue Rei_ _Zue Kuroa Ryuo Toue Zue._"

Sync started shaking in him sleep and grabbed the cot fiercely. "Ion." He murmured.

Tear smiled evilly and left the shivering Sync to himself. She made her way back out just to hear another battle beginning.

Guy ran around the battle field making his way towards the girl in the blue dress. Natalia shot an arrow up towards him but missed. She drew another and shot but missed again. She was about to do it again but then she remembered his weakness and stopped shooting.

Guy stopped running and gave her a quizzical look. Natalia threw down her bow and then started running at guy with her arms out stretched. Guy immediately took a defensive stance like any warrior would but as soon as she got to close he started running away.

And so that started the dramatically stupid show of Natalia chasing Guy around the battlefield with her arms out stretched trying to glomp him.

When Natalia was in a close distance with Guy in her range she jumped and dragged him down with her.

Guy screamed then said, "I give up, just get off me."

Natalia gave a victory pose and went over to her fallen bow and arrows. She picked them up and left the field leaving Guy on the ground twitching.

Tear walked back to her spot where she woke up after her battle and sat down. Anise was already there, watching Tear with interest.

"Why were you in the God general's room?" she asked secretly smiling to herself.

"You should know in about two seconds." Tear answered back smiling.

Two seconds passed and Anise then said, "I don't see, hear, or smell, any….."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" came a voice from the room before Anise could say any thing else.

"My mistake. I meant three seconds." Tear said not bothering to look in the direction of the scream. "…Revenge is so fun."

"Tear your starting to remind me of Jade." Anise said getting up to go see the screaming God general.

Sync came running out of the room like a ghost was chasing him. He didn't have a mask over him like before but instead had a wash cloth over him face. He ran as fast as he could then jumped on Legretta.

"Legretta, help me! There are freaky girls inside my room trying to see my face!" he wailed.

Tear raised an eyebrow at this. She didn't remember putting any girls in there to torture him.

A few giggling girls stuck there head out the door holding up a broken birds mask. "We thought we would go wake him up- _giggle-_ because he was having a nightmare._-giggle-_ Besides we saw the new girl go in there."–_ Giggle-_

Tear face palmed herself for not checking for fan girls. Sync looked at the face palming Tear then shouted, "YOU!"

Tear looked away and whistled a happy tune to block his yelling out.

"Any way, Sync you know where to get a new mask, and now it's time for the T wars!" Legretta shouted taking Sync off of her in the process. Most the students shouted in joy at the last part. Sync walked away murmuring to his slef about after school revenge.

Tear looked at Anise who had just sat down. "The T wars?"

"Oh, you don't know do you. The T wars are also known as teacher wars. The teachers, according to moh's law for the schools to fight, have to go out and fight each other. I think today it's Jade vs. Dist. It shouldn't take long." Anise explained seriously wishing Guy was here so she could make him explain.

Then at that randomly random moment, Guy and Luke appeared and sat down right next to Tear and Anise.

"Jade's going to win. It's so obvious it's sad." Luke said running his hand through his long hair. Guy scratched the back of his head and gave Tear a small smile.

"I'm guessing you're the one who gave Sync the nightmare. But, how did you do it? I thought nightmare could only freeze the enemy."

"Well I found out It could do other things when I first learned it and used it on Van. He was sleeping at that time so when he started murmuring about work and started shaking; I found the perfect revenge arte." Tear explained giving a sigh of satisfaction.

Luke looked at her in horror, Guy gave a small laugh, and Anise was smiling evilly.

"Hehe, I wonder what would have happened if Tear had found Luke sleeping in class before he apologized." Anise said with her grin getting even wider.

Luke's face remained horrified until Legretta once again announced another battle was starting.

"All right, because of you guys being teachers you may go all out. Begin!" Legretta said backing away from the necromancer and the crazy man.

"Muhahahahaha, Jade this will be the day I finally defeat you!" Dist yelled summoning his giant robot.

Jade gave a pained sigh, shrugged, and waited for Dist to charge. Dist charged with his robot towards the smiling man with sheer hate for his lack of response.

Jade stayed still then started the incantation. _"I who stand in the full light of the heavens command thee…_"

The air started to crackle with lightning. "_ Who opens the gates of hell, come forth divine lightning." _Purple markings appeared under Dist and his robot and a huge fonic glyph appeared there as well. "_This ends now! Indignation!"_ Jade finished.

Enormous bolts of lightning came downward and struck Dist and his robot. "Curse you Jade!" was all that could be heard before a loud boom and Dist soaring away out of the schools perimeters.

The bell gave a very odd ring just after the dust cleared and Tear and the others headed off onto their ninth hour.

**All done! Woo! I'm so hyper today! Lol I am done with this for today now I can go eat those chocolate cupcakes in front of Sync like I was planning to earlier.**

**Sync: NO! Those were my cupcakes!**

**Tear: Well go get it back like any normal person.**

**Sync: I don't know where they are!**

**Luke: Hey why are there cupcakes over on that refrigerator? **

**Sync: O.o**

**Tear and Luke: Bwahahahahahaha!**

**Sync: –Throws knives at them- Shut up!**

**ES: -Steals cupcakes and runs-**

**Sync: Get back here!**

Next chapter: One day's misery.


	8. Chapter 8: one days misery

** Ha ha ha...I'm late to update...Sorry. I've been busy with school and drama.(Don't we all need that. -_-) The main computer that I usually write on broke down and I'm using the slow one again. This one may even have typos in it. Also the slow one didn't have any battery and shut off while I was in the middle of writing. I didn't even get to save! So yeah...Sorry.**

** Anyway! - burst into a happy face.) I enjoyed eating most of Sync's cupcakes. There are still some chocolate ones if anyone wants them.**

** Sync: I want them.**

** ES: You don't get any.**

** Sync: How is that any way fair?**

** ES: Cause I said so. - nomms on another cupcake-**

** Sync: Stop eating my cupcakes!**

** ES: No. -hand some more to kash and jetfighter-**

** Sync: Life is so unfair. TT_TT**

** ES: Only for the person with out the cupcakes. :3**

**Chapter eight:**

**One days misery**

"Luke for the last time, where is the ninth hour classroom." Tear seethed.

On their way back from eighth hour, Tear had forgotten where her ninth hour was after her exotic battle with Sync. When she had asked Luke where Jade's class was again he smirked then said, I'll take you to your next class. But nooooooo. He purposely lead her into a fresh mens room then lead her into a senior's room.

The worst part was, was that he yelled at her every time they went into a different room than Jades that she should have listened to him and went back. Tear finally walked away without him and ran around the school trying to find her classroom.

After 5 minutes of opening a door to a freshman's room, Tear came back with the remains of her pride shattered. She shuffled over to the smirking Luke who was leaning against his locker.

"So have you finally given up?" he said with his smirk growing wider.

"Luke if you don't tell me where Jade's classroom is, I will come and haunt you during the night until you get so traumatized that you kill yourself." Tear answered back while murderous waves emitted off of her.

Luke took a step back at this and then remembered what Anise had said about Tear and nightmare. Guy, who just so happened just been passing by stopped to watch how Luke would get himself out of this one.

Luke shot a nervous glance to the side and saw Guy standing there. "Have Guy tell you! I have to get to class!" Luke shouted as he switched Guy places then ran off.

Tear turned her head slowly so that she met Guy's frightened looks. She walked right up to him, hugged him, then said, " If you don't want me to make things ugly, tell me where Jade's room is."

"GAAHH, please g-g-g-et o-o-o-off of mmmee."he shuddered out. Tear only tightened her grip on his shirt. " The class is r-r-r-right be-be-behind y-y-you." he started again... then he promptly fainted.

Tear strode right passed him and entered the classroom. She was greeted by a classroom where Jade reading a book, a bunch of students flocked around a desk and a blue cheagle staring from the window, watching it all.

Tear gave her acknowledgments to Jade before walking over to see what all the commotion was about. She waved at the little blue cheagle at the window, who ducked away from it in embarrassment or fear.

She finally joined the flock of students. Natalia was in the middle of them all explaining something.

"Yes there will be a grand party at my house in a week. Everyone is invited. It will be 25 gald to get in and the money will go to the renovation of the chapel." Natalia announced.

"Will this be like prom?" a random student asked.

"Yes it will be and I will be hosting it!" Natalia said. She caught Tear's eye in the midst of the crowd. She parted the crowd to get a better look at Tear.

"Hello my name is Natalia Lanvalder and I am top archer, class president, and top cheerleader in this school. I'm also a certified nurse." She said clearly bragging at the end.

Tear stuck out her hand in greeting. "My name is Tear Grants." she said with a soft smile.

Natalia smiled back then said, "We'll make great friends."

Jade got up and walked to the chalk board. "Alright class time to get on with class."

Everyone ran too their seats and Tear sat down into a seat behind Guy. Tear glanced over at the window where the cheagle was and saw its ears and its little eyes looking straight at her.

She blushed then turned to the chalkboard where Jade was righting out a formula.

After class, Tear started to walk out the door. She felt a hand go onto her turned her head slowly and saw the smiling face of Natalia.

"Hey can we go talk over there?" she said pointing to an empty section of the hall way.

"Alright." Tear said following her.

When she got to the area Natalia shoved her up against a locker. Tear looked at her in surprise but immediately changed it to mono tone when Natalia started whispering to her.

"Listen, this year can me enjoyable for both of us, we can be friends or we can be enemies. All you have to do is stay away from my Asch and Luke!" She let go of Tear and started walking away. "Good day to you." She said in a sickly sweet tone.

Tear looked in Natalia's direction wearily before sprinting towards her locker. When she got to the right number she was panting hard. Luke was standing there along with Anise and Guy.

"There you are. We were looking for you." Luke said with a small smile. "If you hadn't had gotten here any later we would have left you behind... Why are you panting?"

Tear looked behind her then motioned to Luke that it was nothing. She threw all her stuff into her locker which magically all fell into place then grabbed her shoulder book bag and followed them out the front door. They started talking about how there fights went and all the up parts and down parts.

Tear smiled at them then thought of what Natalia had said. She shrugged her shoulders and thought, "If that bitch wants to tear apart my friendship with Luke and everyone, then she's in for a big surprise."

They continued out the door but didn't realize that two sets of leafy green eyes were watching Tear very carefully.

/

When Tear finally parted ways with them outside of the market, she started making her way towards the big castle to where her brother was. She smiled at the thought of all the recent events of the day.

"Hi big brother guess what I did today? I got tripped, broke a boys toe, make enemies of three people, made up with a jerk, have a big lump on my head from a fight with one of my enemies, got threatened by a mad woman, and made three knew friends. How is your day going?" she imagined to herself.

Halfway through the market she decided to do a little shopping. She picked up all sorts of ingredients and healing items she would probably need later.

When she went to pick up an apple though she accidentally dropped it and it rolled away into the mass of people passing by. When it finally stopped she bent over to pick it up. She noticed right by it was a pair of shoes which were waiting patiently for her to move.

She picked the apple up then looked at the face of the person.

At first all she saw was a glop of messy green hair. Then she saw a golden beak like mask and a simply stupid smirk plastered on the one face she didn't want to see.

"Sync..." she growled facing the boy.

He put his hands up in defense then said, "I didn't do anything wrong."

She watched as he circled around her before straightening up and starting to walk away. She glanced at his smirking face again then tried to quickly stomp on his toe.

He dodged with incredible speed and tried to trip her. "Your a one trick pony, huh." he said as he did the feat.

She dodged him quickly then elbowed him in the stomach. "I could say the same for you." she said walking away from the fuming boy.

She had only taken a few more steps until she was greeted by another unwanted person.

** Done!**

** Ha, ha I know this one is short but i made sure to put in da plot and more storyline for you all. If it is not obvious enough who the person is then I'll just let you guess until next time.**

** And now a word from the people in this fanfiction.**

** Luke: Hi, this has been a great honor to talk with you all.**

** Tear: Yes, it has been our pleasure.**

**\ Luke: Okay first off we would like to thank all the reviewers with all the thanks we could possibly muster and... Oh screw this! -throws down the script-**

** Natalia: Luke! what do you think your doing?**

** Mieu: Mieu, mieu!- burns the script-**

** Es: Mieu why? Your a traitor!**

** Mieu: I'm soorrrryyy, master said if i didn't he wouldn't give me supper.**

** Es: Luuuuuuuuukkkkeeeee. -eyes turn red- How dare you do that to Mieu!**

** Guy: Women scare me and this is a perfect example.**

** Luke: Ahhhhh! I'm sorry. -random noises of struggling are heard in the back round.-**

** Es: Get back here you coward! -chasing Luke with dragon sword-**

** Next chapter: The arrival of Van**


	9. Chapter 9: Enter Van

**I'm back! Did you miss me? Oh course not. Any ways I shall tell you all a secret….. I have no idea if I want to pair anyone or not so help me out. I don't have to have them. BTW I'm not interested in yuri or yaoi peeps. No that I have anything against it but I don't think I would really enjoy writing that. -.-;**

**Luke: What's yaoi?**

**Asch: What's yuri?**

**Es: -gags and spits out water currently drinking-**

**Tear: Yeah, what is it?**

**Jade: I would like to know as well.**

**Es: Ummmm….-starts running-**

**Everyone: Hey come back! We want to know.**

**Es: Never! Go ask Guy!**

**Guy: I don't know either. I want to know!**

**Es: AHHH! You're underage! –Runs as fast as I possibly can- Somebody help me!**

**Everyone: We're older than you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own tales of the abyss. If I did people would probably kill me for the rights. –nervous laughter- **normal: normal. _Italics: thinking._

**Chapter 9:**

**Van's arrival**

"Why hello there, Pipsqueak." Asch said to Tear. Tear took a step back and turned in the other direction. Sync was already in front of her face smirking.

Tear grabbed a knife that was hidden under her dress and kept in hidden there just in case they tried something.

"Why so rash, pipsqueak? I wasn't going to do anything." Asch said holding up his hands. "I can't say the same for Sync though."

Tear glanced back at Sync just to see what he was doing. He was clenching his fist so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

Tear turned back to Asch who had stepped out of her way. She looked at them both then advanced with caution, shooting glances back at Sync occasionally. When she was about a pace away though, something pulled on her long brown hair.

She pivoted on one foot to see who it was. The hand let go of her hair and she fell down backwards.

It took her a minute to register who it was but she didn't need to think about it any longer because a voice came out, "That's for giving me that nightmare!"

Tear shook it off and gave them an evil glare. Sync was giving her a victory smirk while Asch was looking in the opposite direction with great casualty. At first.

"Sync… We need to go now." Asch said slowly.

"Why? I'm just getting started." Sync said punching his fist together.

"Um, well is it just me, or is that a huge mass of girls coming our way?" he said pointing into the distance. Not very far off in the distance a distinct cloud of dust could be seen. A few number of shouts emanated from it.

"Asch! Sync! Wait for us! Will you walk us home? Take us out? Is that the new girl? We're gonna kill you Tear!"

Sync's and Asch's face paled and they started running away towards the castle. Tear stood up quickly, dished out enough money, threw in on the stand and started running behind Sync and Asch.

"Stop following us!" Sync yelled behind his shoulder.

"Does it look like I have a choice?" Tear yelled at him._ Note to self: Never get caught with Asch or Sync. NEVER! Also add being chased by fan girls to the list of what to tell brother._

Sync and Asch rushed into an elevator and rapidly started hitting the top buttons as fast as they could. The door of the elevator started closing and Tear made on final leap and managed to get in with the two as the door finally clicked shut.

Sync slid down on to the floor and breathed heavily as the girls (and some guys) crowded at the bottom of the next elevator. They were so busy trying to get in first that they were pretty much blocking entrance to the elevator for everyone including themselves.

Asch looked out the window at the girls (and guys) then turned his attention to Tear who was sitting in the corner. "Well you're faster than I would have thought." He said to her.

"Did you just say I'm fatter than you thought?" Tear demanded standing up.

"Never mind."

"You better not have, or I will not be afraid to stop this elevator and leave you in here using nightmare."

"You wouldn't dare."

"You wanna bet?"

"Ugh, would you two shut up?" Sync said from the floor. Asch and Tear shot him a death glare from there position but at least stopped arguing.

"Ugh, those girls and… guys. This is the tenth time this week." Sync continued putting his hand near his forehead. Asch looked back down at the other elevator to see that they were still fighting over who would get on first.

The elevator gave a warning ding and the doors opened. The three stepped out and breathed in the fresh air. Multiple shouts could be heard from the side and the three glanced over curiously.

People. So many, many people. And all of them were looking at the three.

"Asch! Sync! Tear!" Most shouted. Sync, Asch, and Tear tensed up before sprinting in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile….. Luke and Guy were standing in front of the manor now, eating a taco when they heard a rumbling in the background.

"Do you hear that?" Guy asked.

"Huh?" Luke said looking out.

"Never mind." Guy said and turned back towards Luke.

Back to the current situation…

"Does this always happen?" Tear yelled over the shouts and screams.

"What do you think, idiot." Sync yelled back.

"Well then how do you get away?" Tear yelled to him.

Nothing was yelled back but was instead answered with a jerk towards the right. Tear looked up and saw the manor in front of them.

They rushed though and slammed the door shut with there heels and saw Guy and Luke in front of their path now. Too bad the three escapes couldn't stop running.

"Luke, Guy! Look out!" Tear shouted. Guy and Luke tried to move but Tear, Sync and Asch barreled into them before they could.

They ended up being a pile with Sync on the bottom with his face implanted into the ground, Asch on top of him, then Tear, then Guy and finally Luke had somehow managed to get on the top.

Guy noticed his position in a split second and started struggling to get away. "Luke hurry move!" he yelled in agony.

His struggling only made the pile worse and now it looked like they were playing a game of impossible twister. Ramdas stepped into the picture a minute later and watched the struggling teens try to get up.

"Ahem, Master Luke and Master Asch, I know you're having fun but Master Van is here at the moment." He said and turned around so he didn't have to watch the embarrassment.

"Master Van is here?" Luke asked and stood up, throwing everyone on him off. He rushed into another room and shut the door quickly. Asch stood up as well somehow knocking Guy and Tear off in the process and hurried into a room across from the one Luke went in.

Guy squirmed underneath Tear and they both stood up. Guy ran away as fast as he could into the servant's quarter and Tear just stood there.

"Ah, Mysterica. How nice to see you. Your brother is in here." Ramdas said leading Tear into another room.

"Thank you and its Tear."

The door closed leaving only one member in the room, whose mask had now made a dent into the floor. "Please, somebody. Help me up." The abused person said reaching up with one shaking hand.

/

Tear sat down in the large luxurious chair in the huge dining room. Her dear brother Van sat on the other side of the table casting her surprise, confused, and worried glances. The Duke stood at the head of the table with his wife, Susanne, sitting on his right.

"Hello commandant Van, Mystearica. I have been awaiting your arrivals." The duke announced holding up some champagne. "Please help yourself." He said gesturing all around his self.

Maids and servants came out with great platters of food and sat them down on the long table. Tear looked at them with awe for the running before had made her very hungry.

Asch and Luke also came out. They were dressed in very formal clothes and not the t shirts and jeans they were wearing before. Luke wore a viscounts clothing while Asch wore a tabrid. (Cough, cough, can', cough, cough)

Asch glared at Tear coldly while Luke looked at Master Van eagerly… a little too eagerly. "Master Van are we going to do training?" Luke asked excitedly.

"Not today Luke, I have other matters to attend to." Van replied looking at Tear and the Duke. Tear shifted in her seat uncomfortably suddenly losing all appetite. "Tear, could you please leave the room for a few moments." He said looking directly at her.

Tear nodded quietly and walked out of the room. Luke shot her worried glances as she when and Asch just put his chin up in the air as if to ignore her. She closed the door silently and sat down on a bench. A shadow figurine in the distance of the dim hallway started walking towards her.

"Look who's in trouble with the commandant." The voice called out. Tear didn't even need to see the abundant green to know it was Sync.

"Oh, I didn't see you in there. What makes you think you have the rights to tell me what to do?" Tear asked him.

His small figure became illuminated by the nearby candle light. He started to open his mouth but he quickly jumped behind a statue and ran down a different hallway before he could say anything.

"Hey, where are you going you coward?" Tear yelled after him. Her voice ricocheted off the wall indicating he was far away.

The large door that Tear had come out of opened up and Van came out. "Alright young lady, why were you here in the castle?" he asked sitting down.

"I merely just stumbled in, that's all." Tear said putting her hands up.

"Well then, how was your first day?" he asked her. She was about to say something but the door opened and Asch's face came out._ Ugh, I'm always being interuptted!_

"Father... I mean the Duke would like to see you commandant Van." He said and pulled his head back in.

"Wait, brother." Tear said grabbing his sleeve.

"What is it?"

"Um, about those boys, Are they related to the Duke?" she asked.

"Ahahaha, Tear that's a good one. Don't you know those two are brothers?" he said and slipped out of her grasp.

"B-Brothers?" Tear stuttered. She looked through the door that swung open and saw Asch and Luke glaring at each other with hateful gestures.

She looked at her brother with another unbelieving glance but his cloak had already disappeared behind the swinging doors.

_.

**Ha ha!**

**I'm done. I have now answered the question from jetfighter. Be happy, unless I told you they weren't brothers somewhere in the story. If I did, please tell me. Also, I made a big mistake on chapter 3. I meant to say Tear had 5 classes not seven. Sorry bout that. My computer won't let me change it so sorry.**

**Now to the skit.**

**Sync: ZZzzzzz…..**

**Es: I will get that mask of his! –creeping towards the sleeping boy-**

**Sync: Zzzzz… But I don't like pink hair, Legretta zzz.**

**Es: Almost there! –Reaches toward mask-**

**Sync: Gotcha! –Grabs hand-**

**Es: Ah! Damn it! –Escapes out the door-**

**Sync: Sigh, if I didn't have that nightmare where Legretta dyed my hair pink, she might have got my mask.**

**Next chapter: A name I will find out later. –I'm serious about that- **


	10. Chapter 10: Second day

**Hello again. Yeah for me! I finally passed the effing algebra test and music theory test. –Insert multiple claps here.- So yeah! And schools finally out! Whooo! Also I finally got an idea! So I hope you enjoy.**

**Kash30032000- Well I hope this chapter answers your statement. If not there will be plenty others.**

**Overlord-flinx- thanks for the review. I always write faster with a good review. X3**

**I'm too lazy so Luke can say the disclaimer. **

**Luke: Why me.**

**Es: Do you know I have the power to send you to school with your pajamas on.**

**Luke: That doesn't scare me.**

**Es: Oh, okay. Well then. -Whisper whisper whisper.-**

**Luke: -gasp!- You wouldn't dare.**

**Es: -creepy smile- Wanna bet?**

**Luke: Emberstar doesn't own any of the tales of abyss characters. Namco does. Can I go now?**

**Es: Do you want to die?**

**Luke: Ahh! –runs away.-**

_**Lunaday- Monday Ifritday- Tuesday Undineday- Wednesday Sylphday- Thursday Loreleiday- Friday Gnomeday- Saturday Remday- Sunday Loreleiday**_

**Chapter 10:**

**Second day: Schedules and Teachers pets **

Tear went home that night alone. A guard had come out after about twenty minutes and handed her a note saying Van wouldn't be home. Please go home and find something to eat.

Tear looked around at the unfamiliar streets of Baticul. The streets in Yulia city were pleasant and had flowers growing along the sides. Here the sides were covered in filth and garbage. She even saw a few large rats scurrying across the street.

After getting home, Tear fell into a dreamless sleep with only the sound of the monsters outside the city howling to accompany her.

The next day Tear woke up to the annoying sound of the alarm clock. She smacked the top and got out of bed. After doing all the morning stuff like brushing her teeth, etc. she headed out the door in a black t-shirt and cargo shorts. Her house was a normal one story house and not what you would expect a commandant and his dear sister to be sleeping in.

As she walked down the streets again in the new light, things seemed less shady and mysterious, as the night before hadn't exhibited.

She looked around and almost by fate, saw Luke, Anise, and Guy walking down the street.

"Luke, Guy, Anise! Wait up!" she yelled.

Guy heard her and flipped his head in her direction. He gave a small wave and stopped walking, bring Luke and Anise to a stop as well.

"Hi Tear." Luke said in a monotone voice. He was wearing his white coat again and black baggy pants…again.

"Can I walk with you guys to school?" Tear asked eagerly. One of the reasons she asked this was because Van showed her where it was before and she really wasn't paying attention.

"Sure!" Anise said in an energetic, go getting voice. Anise was wearing a spaghetti strapped shirt and white shorts. Tear noticed the tone and let an eyebrow raise slightly.

"Did something happen to you Anise?" she asked.

"She's like this every day. Go to sleep late wake up energetic. How she does it we just can't figure it out." Guy explained after yawning. He wore his same clothing as yesterday as well, the yellow jacket, white undershirt, and black pants and green collar. "Boys never take anytime picking out the new if not clean, clothes." Tear thought.

Tear nodded and they all started walking again. Tear thought she heard Anise whispering something like energy drink but passed it off as her imagination.

When they arrived at the school the doors were wide open as if welcoming them.

"Why hello there!" A pitchy voice rang out behind them. All four of them turned around to be met with the sunshine happy face of Natalia. Beside her was two royal knights who gave them all a salute and walked away.

"Hi Natalia." Luke said was a smile. Tear watched as Natalia, wearing her expensive blue shorts and white shirts, ran up and hugged Luke. She seemed almost a little too clingy to him this morning. But hey it was only her second day. She might have been this clingy to him all the time.

The five of them winced as a loud speaker screeched across the grounds.

"Hello Children! Please make sure to get to your classes on time and any _ladies _who have been a little too _naughty_ please report to my office now." The announcement went off and Tear looked at the other four slightly confused.

"Who was that?" she asked in a calm voice all though she did have a tint of anger hidden away from how the announcement had said the word ladies and naughty.

"That's our principle, Peony." Guy explained once again.

Tear raised an eyebrow at the name and asked Guy another question. "I thought Peony was Malkuth's leader."

"Not any more. The nations both started to collapse due to war and lack of supply and so as a result they joined together. Peony has to leave the school grounds some times for important meetings though." Guy explained.

"Look at that. Guy is once again explaining." Jade said as he approached. Tear was almost positive that Guy was kicking him self mentally at the moment. "Well, get to class on time or I'm going to have a few people counted as tardy and writing extra math papers. Tear felt the uneasiness roll off of the people around her. Especially Natalia.

Anise bounced over to Tear and grabbed her arm. "Come on Tear! Let's put your stuff up so I can show you to 1st hour!"

Anise started dragging Tear away with a surprising about of strength and Tear followed behind slowly, stumbling every few steps because of Anise's persistence to keep moving. Tear looked back at Luke who gave a turn of his head as if saying 'get going.'

Tear huffed and looked forward with just enough time to see a pole in her path. She dodged it barely and continued to be dragged by Anise.

When they had gotten to her locker, Tear had to rub her arm a little because it was so sore and almost a light red color. It was a good thing that she had worn a pair of white gloves to cover it up.

"Hurry up! Ms. Nephrey doesn't take liking to tardiness." Anise hissed and kept glancing around nervously.

Tear put her books in the locker in the matter of 2 minutes and the locker was neatly organized. Anise looked inside with awe and studied the place of each book.

"I usually just throw my stuff into my locker. How did you make it so neat in so little time?" she asked messing with the books. Tear closed the locker shut slowly, avoiding Anises hand in that time.

"Lots of practice." Tear answered with a small smile. Inside she was doing a small dance to show that she was at least tidier than at least one person. The people at Yulia even took out dusters and brushed off every book and cried when the year ended because they had to leave there lockers. One con of Yulia's school but she grew up in it, blocking out the emotional wrecks, and learned to fight there. It was still first in her book of schools.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the snobby new girl and Anise the greedy." A familiar boyish voice rang out behind them. Tear was the first to react, spinning around as fast as she could and coming face to face with that freakish mask. Anise turned around slowly clenching her fist and staring the boy strait in the eye. Well at least to the best she could. A smirk was plastered the boys face in mockery.

"Sync… Just the person I didn't want to see." Anise growled. Sync's smirk grew wider and Tear just turned back around in annoyance. Did he think she was snobby? She had just given him what he deserved.

Tear grabbed a pencil before she started walking away, slamming the locker shut with her elbow. Anise scowled and grabbed Tear's arm again. As she dragged Tear along, Sync couldn't help but snicker.

"Do I have to send a letter to Ion again, telling him how bad you've been Sync-y?" Anise dawdled over her shoulder. Sync stopped snickering and his smirk faded away. The warning bell sounded and Anise started waltzing away towards Nephrey's room while Sync turned around, fuming, and set off to Jade's room. The smirk replaced itself onto Anise's face as she led Tear into Ms. Nephrey's room. "Sucker." Anise murmured softly under her breathe, just enough for Tear to hear her.

Tear sighed and let a small smile slide onto her face. At least she knew she wasn't the only one who hated Sync.

Physics started in a few minutes after Tear had found a seat next to Anise. Ms. Nephrey kept talking about the third law of motions by someone she couldn't recognize and started throwing things at other things to make the point clear. Tear took in most of it and sorted it out later while Ms. Nephrey was scolding a boy across the room.

Second hour in the same class went by in a blur. She only had a few minutes to talk to Luke, Guy, and Anise before Nephrey started the lesson, picking back up on the Fon belt from yesterday.

The lesson ended and third hour came. Luke remained in class with her while Guy and Anise went off to geometry. Pre-calculus was confusing as ever and she had to ask Luke multiple questions to catch up, much to both of their annoyance. Nephrey paused a couple of times because a boy was raising his hand every five seconds. She ignored him most the time because the smartest thing he had said all day was if he could go to the bathroom.

Tear looked out a small single window as the teacher had to explain another thing to the boy. The small blue cheagle from ninth hour yesterday had its big, cute, bulgy eyes on her. She could help but blush and coo softly at it. Luke noticed the object she was looking at and scowled. He wadded up a large piece of paper and threw it at the cheagle. The paper hit the window with a thump and the cheagle loss support and tumbled into the bushes.

"Why would you do that." Tear hissed. Luke furrowed his brow slightly before getting out a piece of paper.

He scribbled something down then tossed it to her. Inside it said,

_Don't trust it. It may look cute but it is actually a thief. He made off with my lunch the other day! :(_

Tear folded the note and looked over at the window again. The cheagle was clamoring to the top of the window sill to the best of its ability. It slid down and couple of times and Tear couldn't help but wince.

It wasn't her fault she had weakness for cute things. The bell screamed a second time and Nephrey gave a reluctant sigh. She handed out a slip of paper for homework before dismissing them.

Tear begrudgingly left the room. She wanted to watch the cheagle some more, not sit in a room with a sadistic professor.

As expected in the next few minutes, she was in front of Jade's door. She had this slight instinct that told her to duck when she opened the door. And just as instinct told her, she ducked. A small object whizzed past her head and hit a random person behind her.

"Hmph, so Legretta was right about the acuteness." Sync's voice rang. Tear was almost annoyed on how much he was trying to hurt her or annoy her, either way, he was just asking for a fortunes arc. Well if she ever would be able to master it.

"Sync, would you just sit down and shut up." Asch yelled putting a hand on his forehead. Sync smirked and took his seat while Tear gave Asch a relieved smile. He returned it after he had taken his hand away. Most of the girls in the room scowled when they saw this. Jade closed a book then looked from Tear to Sync.

"Ah, it seems you too are getting along so nicely." He said with a smile.

"_And on top of sadistic-ness, he has twisted sense of humor as well._" Tear thought.

"Please pull out your health papers I assigned you on Lunaday." He said his smile landing on Tear. Tear felt her eyebrow twitch slightly. She had come on Ifritday and it was now Undineday.

"Ah Tear; I see you don't have it. Please finish it before class is over." Jade said handing her a paper full of fonic language that she couldn't comprehend. She wanted to scream at the man but she didn't and just simply took the paper and started working on it.

Jade smiled curtly and walked around examining all the others papers to see if they were done. One kid didn't and Tear noted that his hands were shaking furiously under the table.

"Alexander? Where is your paper?" Jade asked.

The boy took a breath and opened his mouth but nothing came out. Jade lifted an eyebrow at this and the boy raised his hands to his face.

"Please don't hurt me. I had to go to my sister's wedding. I didn't get to get it done." He whimpered.

"Fine then. I guess you'll be doing all the problems on the back as well." Jade said in a serious tone.

The boy nodded quickly and started working on the next paper that was handed out to him.

Tear noted the fear the boy displayed as well. Was Jade really that scary?

Jade glanced back at Tear with a small smile and a gleam in his glasses. Yep, definitely scary. But she had to admire him.

And so while Tear worked on her paper, Anise kept calling out some pointers to Tear while Jade wasn't looking. Once a pencil flew backwards and Tear ducked out of its way. It hit one of the girls in the back of the room that had laughed at her before.

Sync turned his head around slightly and with a smirk said, "Opps my hand slipped."

This happened about 3 or 4 times and Jade didn't notice at all. On the fifth time he missed she waited and counted the seconds off in her head.

3…2…1…

At 0 she reached forward and jabbed Sync with her pencil.

"Ow!" He yowled quietly, which was nearly impossible. He turned around as fast as he could and Tear rewarded him with a small smile.

"Opps, my hand slipped." Was all she replied before she turned back to the nearly completed paper.

Tear finished the paper in no time and Sync didn't bother her for the rest of the hour. Thank Lorelei!

She walked out of the room just as Luke walked out of Nephrey's chanting Lunch, Lunch, Lunch. Guy followed him out and Anise appeared behind Tear. She bounced over to Luke and Tear followed silently.

"I have officially decided that 4th hour is my least favorite." Tear declared.

"Why? It's personally my favorite." Luke said.

"Hey you forgot your book." Someone yelled behind them. A girl who had seen Tear smile at Asch before threw it at Tear.

Tear tilted her head to the side and it went past her and hit Luke. She almost thanked Sync for the extra practice he had given her in Jade's room.

"Hey! Watch it!" Luke yelled. The girl looked like she was about to get on her knees and beg for forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry Master Luke! I didn't see you there!" She yelled then scampered off towards Dist's classroom.

"Jeez, you would think they would show a little more respect." Luke sniffed. He then turned his heel and started making his way down to the cafeteria, chanting his lunch song again.

/

They sat there and ate the warm bread and icy cold water. They had a small side of mash potatoes too.

"So Tear. You never answered our question. Why do you dislike 4th hour?" Guy asked.

"Hey Guy? Are you going to eat your potatoes." Luke asked.

"Well #1 it has Sync and Asch in there." Tear explained. Luke, lacking an answer from Guy, decided to take everyone's potatoes.

"What's so bad about them?" Luke asked, showing a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Oh, I don't know. Sync throws things at me every 5minutes and if I even look at Asch the whole class hates me." Tear answered flicking the bread with her finger.

"Why else." Anise pressed.

"Reason #2, It's Jade's class so he's always ignoring us and acting…" Tear paused looking for the right word.

"Weird?" Guy suggested.

"Malicious?" Luke added.

"Sadistic?" Anise inquired.

"Possibly all of them." Tear put in a monotone voice. "I wish I didn't have to endure that class."

"Luke and I have Mythology with Nephrey so I personally like 4th hour." Guy said.

Tear glanced over at all the tables. Some had the dorks, geeks, etc. Others had the popular kids who were staring them down and whispering new founded rumors to each other, and they were in the middle of it all.

Tear looked at one of the tables full of the popular boys and saw that they were looking straight at her. One of them, probably the leader, waved a hand at her and beckoned her to come over to them.

"I'll be right back." Tear told the little group. They nodded and went back to there eating of mashed potatoes and bread. Tear got up and walked towards the table.

"Hey, we hear you're the new girl." The boy said with a growing smirk.

"Save it. What do you want?" Tear said in her ever cold voice.

"We also heard that you beat Sync on your first day." He said ignoring her previous statement. They all looked to their left and Tear followed their gaze.

Asch and Sync were at a table accompanied by a girl with hot pink hair and Tear's three teachers Dist, Legretta, and Largo. They had a map laid out in front of them and were pointing out locations.

Tear looked back at the boys who had summoned her. "It was a tie. Nothing more, nothing less." They were all smiling at her with wide grins. She looked away in annoyance. If they wanted her to say something more they would have to try harder than a small smirk.

"You don't deserve to be with them, why don't you hang out with us."  
They said. Tear kept her far away look but thought about it.

Did she want a life of popularity and no adventure. Or did she want to be average and adventurous with people she was already acquainted with. Hmmm…. Average, definitely average.

"No thanks, I already have found some… unique people." Tear expressed. She wasn't one who cared about position in life, but what was the point if she was popular where she would squeal at a speck of mud and pick the gaudiest weapons. That is no life of the soldier that was pounded into her at Yulia City.

"You mean those misfits?" Their 'leader' clarified pointing to Luke, Guy, and Anise. "They're nothing compared to us, _sweetie._"

Tear didn't flinch at the word, but instead _calmly_ pounded her fist on his tray, causing the mashed potatoes to fly up and hit his face without a blink of her uncaring eyes.

"I don't really like people like you, who judge others." Was all she said before turning her back to them and making her way back to the table of 'misfits'. If they were misfits then she was now one too.

"If you change your mind, come talk to me." The boy shouted. Tear ignore him and the bowels of laughter and sat back down at the table.

"What was that all about?" Luke asked. The bell rang and Tear stood up.

"I'll tell you in Science." She replied. The others stood up and filed out of the crowded room.

Science went quickly and at the end Tear explained the whole scene.

"Oh, them? I don't like those guys. They spread rumors about people who try to talk to us. I guess they're just mad because I kicked their leaders ass during eighth hour." Luke said. He wrinkled up his nose in disgust and walked to 7th hour.

Tear was going to ask a question about the girls who swoon over Luke and Guy but decided against it and followed him out. When she got to 7th hour, she was surprised. She had just noticed that Sync and Asch were gone and a sub teacher was Dist room instead of the crazy man himself.

The sub reteached the lesson from Ifritday and Tear got nothing new out of the lesson. The bell rang and Tear gave a sigh of relief. Her back was sore from sitting so still. The sub was so strict, that she had even yelled at Guy for bending over to pick up her fallen pencil. Tear had to do it while her back was turned.

As Tear and Guy made it out of the room, they came across a scene that they would soon classify as usual.

Anise was stomping down the hall, fury clear in her eyes. In her hand, a small slip of paper with neat black writing was clenched and wrinkled.

"I'm going to kill that stupid Gloomietta!" she yelled.

"Didn't you say that yesterday?" Guy asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Yes, but this time I'm going to really kill her!" she screamed. Tear winced at the high pitched words and she swore that the light above her head flickered.

"Why?" Tear asked.

"Because she's going to… She's going to….. She's going to go see Ion alone!" Anise yelled.

"Ion?" Tear once again asked. She instantly regretted it because Anise was in her face waving a finger at her.

"Yes, Ion! You know, Sync's nicer brother!" She yowled.

"Brother?" she asked. Then she remembered what Sync was murmuring in the infirmary and why he was so mean. It also reminded her of Luke and Asch.

Tear stared off into space with her hand under her chin. Why did they hate each other? Rank, popularity, favorites? It didn't make since.

"Tear, Tear? We're going now."

Tear looked up and saw Luke waving his hand at her. They were already a little ways down the hall.

"Coming!" she yelled and ran to catch up with them.

It was only a little ways until they reached the gym with all the weapons. Tear walked around and found the staff and knives she had used the day before stacked up against the wall. She also noticed that her name was scribbled on the staff and the knife pouch.

"What's this?" she asked and ran her fingers along the grooved out line of her name. Guy peaked his head over a rack of armor to see what her fascination was all about.

"Oh, your name is on it." He asked and walked over. He was careful to keep his distance but he studied it for some time. "That just means that a teacher recommends that you use that weapon. No one else can have it unless they ask for it. By the handwriting, I would say that Legretta gave it to you." He said. He whirled around and picked up the sword he was eyeing before heading out the door.

Tear balanced the weapons in her hands, gave them a light twirl, before setting them in the right places and following Guy out the door.

Luke and Anise came out next followed by the boys at lunch before. Luke and Anise walked over and seated themselves in between Tear and Guy. Tear looked around and noticed all the god generals were back as well.

Asch, giving out a malicious, angry aura, Legretta, appeared calm and collected along with Largo, Dist, grinning like an idiot, the pink haired girl, hiding her face in her doll, and Sync, being the emotionless, masked freak he was. Yep they were all accounted for.

More and more students filled up the area and eighth hour soon started. It was a bunch of random people today and Tear was assigned a weakling at the end of the class, where all she had to do was blink before he surrendered.

So….Booorrring…. She was actually a little disappointed in her for saying it, but she really wanted to try her fortunes arc on someone. Sync or Jade preferably but she wanted to do something destructive.

T-wars followed soon after and Dist was called out again and Largo was his opponent. It didn't take long before Dist chair went flying and Largo walking back to the barracks.

Tear let the rest of the day roll by after that like water on a ducks back. Ninth hour was almost the same thing in Algebra except it had graphs this time. She figured it out within three minutes and completed the worksheet within 5 minutes. She spent the rest of the time casting first aid on the berry bush outside the window, hoping that something would happen.

The only thing that happened though was Natalia gave her delightful, dirty looks. It depended who was watching.

By the end of ninth hour, Tear had wished that blue cheagle had appeared.

/

Tear walked home with Luke, Anise, and Guy that day. They discussed each others battles they had. When they got to Tear she told them that if you even blinked at the person, he would run screaming like a massacre was going on. They stopped at a stand and bought tacos.

After that they sat out and watched the sun go down from the edge of the hill. And all seemed good and cheerful and Tear felt like she belonged for once. But little did they all know, that fate wouldn't allow this peace to reign for long.

/

Tear watched as Anise walked into the cathedral. Guy and Luke had already departed and Tear was left to walk alone. She got to her house and opened up the door. A wave of cookies hit her nose. She followed the scent into the kitchen, where Van was baking. In a pink apron. Tear had to admit that it was mildly creepy.

"Ahh Tear, your home." He said as he flipped a cookie off the tray pancake style. "How was your day?"

She smiled brightly and started explaining her day. She was half way between Sync and hers rivalry when a loud nock sounded on the door.

Tear walked over to the door and opened it. A soldier dress in purple was panting and looking around frantically.

"Is commandant Van here?" he asked. Van appeared beside Tear and looked at the soldier in a serious way, snapping out of the content one before.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You must come to the castle this instant!" he practically screamed. Then he noticed the pink apron. "Ummmm…."

"I'll be there at once." Van declared and striped off the apron. He rushed out the door and Tear was close behind until he put a hand up.

"Stay here Tear. I don't want you to get hurt." Tear stayed behind and watched him go. She sat inside before standing up. If he thought that she was going to stay behind, then he was damn wrong.

**Done!**

**So now there is a little plot starting. Finally. Anyways I have nothing better to do and I can't reveal anything else right now so bye! I'll do another skit some other time. ^^ Also, extra long chapter so enjoy it while you can. 13 freaking pages people. ^^;**


	11. Chapter 11: Midnight battle

**Arrrgggghhh! My mom threw away everyone's schedules! Now I have to do them all over again and it's taking me forever! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as I go beat up Luke to control my anger. Oh, Luke...**

**Chapter 11:**

**Midnight battle**

Tear looked out the spy glass in the door to see a kimlascan soldier standing in front of it, preventing her from leaving. Or so he thought.

She walked around the new house she never really got to explore except her room. It was fairly moderate, a living room, two bathrooms, two bedrooms, and a kitchen that were all nicely furnished.

She walked into her room and saw the slide window and opened it. It let out a sharp squeak as she opened it. She quickly changed into her oracle knights uniform, the brown dress, and jumped out the window. She started running towards the castle hearing the guard start shouting behind her. She made no movement to stop, in fact she ran faster.

"Wait! Ms. Grants!" The soldier yelled his voice fading. She ran quickly to the elevator and got in. She squinted her eyes at the sudden flare to the west. Her eyes recovered quickly and scanned the surroundings to the west.

Fire. The only thing in the west she could see was fire. The elevator stopped with that little ding and she rushed out and into the castle. The guards were obviously either no paying attention or were too dazed at the sight of the west wall.

Tear rushed right past them and through the hallways. Several guards who were paying attention though noticed her and stopped her.

"I am Locrain Sergent Tear Grants. Let me pass." Tear commanded in a calm voice.

"We have direct orders from the commandant not to let you pass." One of then reached forward and grabbed her shoulder. "Go back to your household until further notice."

Tear narrowed her eyes and flicked his hand of her shoulder. She couldn't leave until she knew what was going on with the west wall.

"O melody beckoning towards the abyss. Toue Rei Zur Kuroa Ryou Toue Zue. Nightmare." The guards around her slumped then fell to the floor unconscious with a clang of metal. Tear walked over them and towards the main room.

"I will send the god generals out to take care of the mess. I will also need your army commander to dispatch some fonist that know water elemental fonic artes." Van's voice drifted out the door.

Tear opened the door slightly to see Van, Ingobert, and Peony hunched over a battle plan table. She opened the door some more that caused it to creak and direct there attention to Tear.

"Tear! I told you to stay home." Van roared.

"Brother! What is the meaning of this? Why is the west wall on fire?" Tear yelled back.

"Why hello there. Who's this cutey?" Peony asked. A small rappig hid behind him and made Tear blush.

"Peony this is not the time to be fooling around." Van replied almost too calmly.

"Oh well." Peony said with a shrug. His face suddenly became serious like Ingobert's and he studied the map again. "Some reformers from the old malkuth territory don't like the new order and have rebelled."

"Rebelled?" Tear raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing more.

"Yes. Now please Tear go back to the house. I don't want you to be involved in this matter." Van walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, much like the guard did earlier. "Please."

"Brother, I can fight. I know hymns that will enhance the fighters abilities and offensive attacks."

"Tear! Enough! Go back to the house." Van roared.

Tear didn't say anymore but her mind was made up. She ran out of the room and down the hallways once more. None of the knights that had recently woke up stopped her and none questioned where she was going. Tear took the elevator down and started running the path that she had taken this morning. "I will fight along side everyone. I was not taught by major Legretta for nothing." She thought as she ran down alley ways and streets that were deserted.

The school gates were closed as she stood outside of them. A nearby tree had limbs hanging up and over the gate walls with low branches to climb on. She leaped from one branch to the other until she landed on the other side of the gate. The light were still on in the school indicating that the janitors must still be cleaning. She opened the doors and zoomed down the hallways making sure to avoid any janitors. "Where is it?" She thought as she looked around frantically. Why were high schools always so big?

She kept running until she found what she had been looking for, the door to the gym. She opened it up and flicked on the lights. She walked around until she found the item she ran all the way to get, her staff and the pack of knives.

She quickly exited the school using the fire escape exit and ran towards the west wall. Sounds of screaming, fighting, and the roar of fire started coming in contact with Tear's ear. The smell of iron and burning flesh hit her nose strongly as she entered the battle field. Shadowed figures were fighting in the distance.

Figures broke out of the fire and approached Tear. "Out of our way, Scum!" They yelled. There rogue-ish outfits indicated they weren't oracle soldiers or kimlascan for that matter, and the fact they were pointing sharp objects at her didn't help either.

"Stop right there!" Tear yelled. "Pow hammer!" A small red hammer fell out of the sky and hit the first one in the face.

Tear jumped back a couple of feet and prepared her next spell. "Thou who wouldst take revenge, carve here thy holy seal. Eclair de Larmes!" A golden X streaked under all of them and emitted harsh light fonons. Most of them fell down defeated, others stood up and charged at her.

Tear tried to jump back but tripped on a rock and fell down. One raised his sword to finish her off. Tear held her hands in front of her, closed her eyes, and braced herself.

Nothing happened for several seconds. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Luke parrying the blade. "Get up Tear." He grunted and pushed the guy off. Guy ran forward and slashed the guy who Luke had knocked back. Luke looked away in disgust.

"Thanks." Tear murmured as more people started approaching the three. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well there was so much commotion at the castle we weren't able to sleep so we came to investigate." Guy explained as he ran up to slash another person.

"We didn't think the wall would be on fire!" Luke exclaimed as he parried another in coming blade. "Why are you here?"

"Trying to help." Tear grunted as another soldier assaulted her. She brushed him away with the tip of her staff and stabbed him when his defense wasn't up.

"Well you just about got yourself killed." Luke answered back as his sword plunged into a soldiers chest. He shuttered at the contact and looked like he was going to throw up. It wasn't long before they were surrounded by 1. people, and 2. a ring of fire. They were back to back, all phobias and differences set aside.

"How come there are so many?" Luke whined as his sword went into another soldier.

"Well dreck, I never expected you to do that." A voice came from above. Tear and Guy risked a quick glance up while Luke kept fighting. A blur of red came raining down on them and joined their little circle.

"Why are you here Asch?" Luke snapped.

"Orders from the new commandant." Asch explained. "I would ask you the same but it seems were a little busy at the moment." He brushed a stray hair out of his eye then glanced at Tear. "Hey pipsqueak can you make fields of fonons?"

"I can if you stop calling me pipsqueak." Tear called.

"Alright mouse." He answered.

"Your annoying." She murmured then started drawing in fonons. "Invoke Flame." A half filled circle of fire fonons appeared under Asch.

"Burning Havoc." He yelled and jumped high into the air. He came down and kicked several guards bringing forth flames from the ground and scorching the enemies.

The soldiers lay dead around there feet as they started to finally relax. Tear approached one of the armored ones and looked at the crest. It was like a three stringed harp with flames at the bottom. She quickly memorized it and stood back up.

"I didn't think you would help us Asch. You don't seem like the type to do that." Guy scratched the back of his head, waiting for the response.

"I wasn't but it looked like this dreck needed some help." He said punching the top of Luke's head."

"Sometimes it's unbelievable that they're brothers." Tear picked up her staff and looked back.

"Oh you knew." Guy scratched the back of his head once again and looked away.

Tear looked back at Luke and Asch who were once again arguing. She noticed some of the shadows move but passed it off as the fire's blaze playing tricks on her. "We better get out before the flames get worse." She explained. They all turned to face and her and agreed. Just as Tear was about to turn back around though the shadows lurched forward towards Luke.

"Luke! Move!" She yelled. Luke had no time to move, no one did as the person thrust his blade forward. Luke finding himself in Tear's previous position covered his hands over his face.

"Feel the hammer of light! Limited!"

A golden light came from above and hit the person. They fell to the ground and breathed no more. Another shadow moved and Asch turned to face it. A wolf covered in flames jumped out and tried to attack him. Before Asch's blade reached it though a new voice came out.

"Oh violent torrent... Splash!"

A gush of water came out of the sky and killed the wolf and distinguished the fire around them. Asch sheathed his sword as two familiar figures walked up to them.

"Isn't this time for children to be in bed." Jade smirked as he walked up.

"Oh boo colonel. Your no fun." Anise pouted beside him.

"Anise you know I can't go by that title anymore." Jade said seriously.

"Boo!"

"Jade Curtiss." Asch spoke up. "I'm surprised to see you out here."

"As am I to see my students battling at this late of night." He responded.

"I'm going to be going now. I need to report to the commandant that the area is secure." Asch jumped off without another word.

"I better go back to the house before Van returns." Tear said and started walking away.

"Oh Tear. Just a moment." Jade walked over to her when she turned back put a hand on her weapons. "I know the school wouldn't be too happy if there weapons disappeared over night."

"Oh, right." She said handing it to him. "See you tomorrow guys!"

Tear made it past the wreckage and made it home. The time was about 11 o clock and she still hadn't got that homework done. She finished it quickly and went to bed. As she was just about to get to sleep she heard the door open and close and the familiar steps of her brother.

/

The next morning she walked to school, wearing her newly washed oracle knight dress. She felt more comfortable in the dark colors of her dress than the bright colors that Luke constantly wore. A light mist from the morning rested on her hair and clothes. "It must of rained." she thought and started walking. Luke and the others met her along the they enjoyed the bliss walk to school. Until Luke and Anise remembered their homework.

"Ahhh! I never got it done because I was up late so night writing a report!" Anise screamed.

"I forgot to do it!" Luke yelled.

"Tear could I please borrow yours?" Anise asked with the puppy dog eyes.

"I guess." Tear said with a sigh. "But you need to remember to do it from now on."

"Okay. Whatever." She said as she scribbled down some answers.

"Guy can I borrow yours?" Luke asked.

"Sorry Luke but I told you multiple times to do your homework."

"But Guy I had 10 pieces of homework. Remember, Nephrey gives your punishment homework every 2 weeks on Undine Day?"

"Luke even I got that all done. It was petty worksheets on the fonic alphabet." Guy turned and walked inside.

"Awww! Guy please let me copy. I'll help you with your sword fighting." Luke ran in after him. Tear smiled then followed she only heard a little of what Guy said.

"Better... sword fighting.. Don't.. make... laugh." Was all she heard. It didn't take long to process what he said.

Physics weren't very interesting but Tear took notes any way to pass the went ahead and copied all hour.

"Here's your papers back Tear." Anise chirped happily. She handed Tear the papers back and went over to Luke.

When they all entered 2nd hour class, it was silent. Even more quieter than 1st hour. And there was nothing more awkward than walking into a room where one usually chattering were silent.

The moment the 4 of them stepped into the room though, whispers broke out, spreading rumors and other secrets, and they all seemed to be glancing back at them.

"Oh, would you quit your rumors and shut up." Luke complained as he sat down.

It went silent, then the room broke out into chatter and its usual noise. Though it seemed they were a little quieter than usual.

They all took there seats for history and waited. The room had become silent again, save a few people murmuring in the back.

Tear focused on what they were saying. "Did you hear what happened last night?" One of them whispered.

"No, what."

"The west wall was on fire because people were attacking."

"Oh my!"

"Hello class." Ms. Nephrey said as she walked in. Everyone sat down and opened their books. "No we won't be needing those today."

Everyone started whispering back and forth in confusion. Nephrey took off her glasses and stared at the class. "I suppose your all wondering what happened last night."

The room instantly got silent. She sighed and started pacing around the room. "Well some roughiens decided to do something stupid and they set the wall on fire."

Tear narrowed her eyes. That didn't happen. Was Nephrey trying to hide something? Luke, Guy, and Anise all looked shocked but didn't say anything.

"Why would they try to hide it?" Guy thought.

"Any ways back to the lesson." Nephrey said re-adjusting her glasses onto her face. "Today we're going to learn about the old malkuth territory."

"Malkuth?" Tear thought and looked up.

_"Some reformers from the old malkuth territory don't like the new order and have rebelled." _Peony's word came clear to her. She instantly turned to the board where Nephrey was about to draw something.

"Now this is Malkuth's old sign." She said drawing a crude figure with the chalk. Tear felt a shiver go down her spine when Nephrey had stopped drawing. It was the same sign on the roughiens back the night before.

"Ms. Nephrey, Ms. Nephrey!" One of the boys yelled.

She looked at him with poorly hidden annoyance. "Did you use to live in the old malkuth territory?" He asked.

She took off her glasses again and gave a forced smile. "Yes, me, and my brother, and your principal did."

Tear didn't let another word enter her head. Why did the teacher try to hide it? Why didn't the reformers like the new order? What was this all about? Questions swirled around in her head for the rest of the hour and all of third hour. She was still in her thoughts when she entered Jade's class room.

She sat down silently in her seat behind Sync and across from Asch. They both wore a grim face from what she could tell.

"Did something happen?" The question poppd out of her mouth, one that had been in her head since 2nd hour.

Asch and Sync cast her a side ways glance but didn't say any thing. Did you know that people's true emotions show in ones eyes for just a second, then disappear. The answer seemed to flash in Asch's eyes for about an instant then was whisked away when Tear saw it. Regrettable yes, was how Tear took it and added one extra question in her head. _What did her brother say to them?_

Jade entered the room seconds later with a trance of tiredness in his eyes.

"Hello class please turn to page 330 in your text books." He sighed then went to his desk and started to read the chapter in a bored voice. He had once caught a boy sending a note back and forth with a girl, grabbed it and read it out loud. Tear wasn't really listening but in the end the whole class was laughing and the two note traders had red faces.

Lunch, Science, Fonons. Nothing happened in between. Nothing very interesting happened during. (or maybe the writer is too lazy. :P)

Eighth hour came but no one grabbed their weapons. Tear, confused, followed them out to see multiple dodge balls spread across the field. She blinked a couple of times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Guy noticed the confusion and laughed.

"We play dodge ball ever Sylph day as a memorial to the playful wind sentience." He explained. Tear nodded and walked down to the field.

"Alright this will be like any other Sylph day. I'll give you a number and you must got to the side. Number 1's over there." Legretta yelled pointing to the right. "And number two's over there." She said pointing to the left.

She went off numbering them in the following. (I'm not going to give you every student but the main and minor-ish characters.)

Luke: 2

Tear: 2

Anise: 2

Guy: 1

Natalia: 2

Sync:1

Asch: 1

Arietta: 1

everyone else: Meh, you figure it out.

"Ready." Largo shouted. "Go!"

Everyone ran up and grabbed a dodge ball them jumped back. Anise and Sync started an all out war between themselves while Tear threw hers at Arietta who she had yet to encounter. And of course, Luke and Asch hating each other, were bombarding each other with dodgeballs.

"Die Sync!" Anise yelled and threw hers near his feet.

"Why do you people throw things at my feet!" He screamed and threw about three at a time.

"Because you throw them at our heads you meanie!" Anise shouted back and ducked at the incoming ones.

Sync stopped then let his mouth fall open. "What?" Anise asked accusingly.

He pointed a finger at the entrance. "Ion!"

"Ion?" Anise said and turned around. Nothing was in the doorway but instead the back of her head was met with a dodgeball.

"Boo! Sync you were just tricking me!" Anise shouted and turned towards him.

"I know and it worked!" He smirked then threw one at Natalia.

Anise huffed and walked over to the sidelines and sat down to sulk. "I can't wait until a dodgeball rolls over here."

"One down, three to go." He shouted and threw another one. Natalia noticed it before it hit her and jumped. It bounced off the ground creating a small layer of dust to spring up as well. She landed and scooped up three before hurling them all into his direction, forgetting about her previous target, Guy.

Sync being a master of strategy calculated where they would hit. He dodged the first two easily but miscalculated the third and it nicked him on the shoulder. He growled but went to the perspective wall and sat down. And just across the battle field he saw Anise smirking, holding up and dodgeball, aiming it straight at him.

Meanwhile, Luke and Asch were having an all out war. It was the vicious cycle of grab, throw, miss, grab, throw, etc.

"Stay still you stupid dreck! I'm trying to hit you!" Asch yelled and hurled another worn out dodgeball. A lot of the kids, already seen this cycle twice never bothered them but watched eagerly as they tried to hit each other. Usually both of them would go on like this until P.E. ended. It was at least you could say humorous because they would throw out insults and still miss one another.

"Why don't you! Then I wouldn't have to spend my hour throwing a stupid ball at you!" Luke snapped back and tossed one towards Asch.

Back to the present, Arietta was running around as fast as she could in her god general uniform while Tear was running equally fast trying to hit her like she had been previously. Arietta was pretty fast for a little girl so that was why Tear wasn't able to manage to hit her yet.

"What had she been doing? Running around with ligers half her life? Nah, that wasn't possible." Tear thought as she ran.

Three minutes later Tear started to get fatigued and ran slower. She slid her feet across the ground and her foot caught a piece of rubble. She stumbled and the ball flew out of her hands. Arietta, who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time intercepted the ball with her hand.

"Sorry." She mumbled then took at seat near seat near Sync who was playing a game of destructive catch with Anise. Anise would throw the ball at him and it would hit the wall near him with a crack. Then he would pick it up and do the same.

Another five minutes and every one was almost out. Tear had gotten hit by Guy's dodgeball which ricocheted off her head and hit Natalia right after she hit Guy with a dodgeball. So now all there was left was Luke and Asch, still going at it.

"Hurry up and get hit dreck!"

"Stop calling me dreck!"

As the epic/ lasting battle was going on with Asch and Luke, Anise and Sync continued to throw the ball back and forth. Once the ball was intercepted by another and hit Dist in the face, who had been watching the entire time, then dropped to the ground and rolled right back over to Anise. She shrugged and threw the ball at Sync again like nothing ever happened. They mostly ignored Dist's screeching the rest of the time, they heard a few colorful words and revenge journal threatening though.

The epic battle between Asch and Luke raged on until both of each others dodgeballs hit each other at the same time bringing the game to a tie and eighth hour to a close.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter because it took me a long time to write it. I'm sorry if it's late, we had a few technical problems here...**

**Lawyer 1: -Burst into the room-**

**Lawyer 2: -come in after wards,**

**Es: -raises an eyebrow- Can I help you?**

**Lawyer 1: Yes, you can explain that! -points to beaten up Luke-**

**Es: What about it?**

**Lawyer 2: You don't own them so you can't beat them up!**

**Es: I never said the disclaimer.**

**Lawyer 1& 2: -Scrolls up- Oh my Lorelei! She didn't.**

**Es: You can be on your way now.**

**Lawyer 1: We'll sue! **

**Next chapter: Turmoil**

**Es: Go away or you'll end up like Luke!**


	12. Chapter 12: Tales of a filler

**Hi, I decided to post this because of all the reviews I had and one of my friends birthday is coming up so yeah! I hope you enjoy this little story. Something will happen that effects the plot in the slightest bit... well i'm not going to spoil it. read on.**

**Happy early birthday Kash!**

**Chapter 12:**

**Tales of a filler chapter**

It was a bright sunny Remday in Baticul as Tear walked down the streets. Children played tag merrily around the adults who were busy buying groceries for the week. She sighed with a blush and a small smile as a boy pulled on her dress thinking he was her mother. The mother apologized quickly and dragged the little boy off.

"Now what to buy?" Tear thought as she looked at all the stands. The merchants called out to every passing person, hoping to stop someone to look at their wares. There were stalls that had books, food , weapon, armory, and traveling supplies. There were even stalls that carried docile monsters and rare pieces of jewelry.

She stopped at a food stand and looked around for some more apples. She had made the apple pie on Gnomeday for her brother and it was delicious. She started craving it ever since.

"Tear! Tear!" She heard behind her. She turned around and saw Luke waving to her. He started to walk over to her.

"Hi Luke." She greeted.

"Hey Tear, um, I was wondering if..." He trailed off and scratched the back of his head.

"Could you hold on for a minute Luke? I'm getting groceries at the moment." She told him.

"Can I help?" He asked. Tear froze. Help? Luke doesn't help. Why the sudden change of heart?

"Sure." She said looking at him suspiciously out of the corner of her eye.

"Alright, come this way." He said grabbing her wrist and leading her through the already crowded streets.

"Where are we going." She shouted over the talking and screaming of the market around them.

"I know this great shop. This guy has a better quality in ingredients than those other guys." he let her down an alleyway and into a less crowded area. A small tent was set up in the corner of the cortyard they had entered. Luke lead her over to it and lifted up the flap.

"Hey old man!" He shouted.

"Who are you callin old!' A voice came from the back. A merchant in about his 30-40 came out of the back of the great tent. "Brought a customer? Or is she your girl friend?"

Luke and Tear blushed madly and looked down. "It's nothing like that!" Luke blurted.

"I'm just playing with ya. What can I get you missy?" He looked at Tear expectantly.

"I was looking for some groceries, preferably apples and maybe some pie crust?" She answered after she had regained her composure.

"Ah, I have those! Shoppin for your mom?" He asked as he brought out a crate of apples.

Tear's face set into a frown. "She's dead."

The merchant paused from his work and looked at her. "How 'bout yer dad."

"He's dead too..." She picked up an apple and examined it. It wasn't bruised like the other shops apples.

"Well how about-"

"Anyways, do you have any parsnip or rosemary." She said cutting him off. He got the hint and pulled out another crate.

"These are all my spices." he guestured to them and started taking out another crate. "And heres the pie crust."

Tear bought what she needed for the week and thanked the man. Luke was right about quality and stock at he was cheaper. How Luke had managed to find this guy as a noble was astonishing.

"I honestly thought I was going to take a lot longer shopping." Tear admitted as they walked back down the alleyway They had dropped the groceries off at tear's house momentarily before walking around town again.

"I was out here because I was bored." Luke sneezed a little and covered his nose. Then he brought out a hankercheif and blew into it. "Maybe we could go do something?" He mumbled through the hankercheif.

"What happened to Guy?" Tear asked.

"Oh, he had to go do something with master Van." Luke replied.

"Master Van?" Tear asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, he's my sword teacher." Luke casually strolled along.

"I see, what about Anise?" She asked.

"Oh, she's not going to be at school for awhile and nethier is Arietta. I think they were going to see Ion or something. They'll be back on Undineday though." He answered.

"So Anise ended up going with Ion in the end." Tear thought. Anise had spent the entire week rambling on about how it was so unfair that Arietta got to go and not her.

"Luke, I need to stop at the school." Tear said suddenly.

"Huh? Why?" Luke asked.

"They have these flowers there. They remind me of the selinas in Yulia city..." She answered.

"Okay, lets take a short cut through here." Luke said cutting through an alleyway.

When they got to the school, Tear found a small patch of lilies near the tree. "You like lilies?" Luke asked with an eyebrow raised.

"They're one of my mothers favorites besides selinas." Tear replied.

"I see..." Luke stared off into the distance. Tear slowly stood up and turned around. "Alright, I'm ready."

"How about we go to the movies then head to the party? Luke suggested.

"What?" Tear asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well you know. Just as friends..." He explained hastily

"Okay and what about the latter."

"The party? Don't you know that Natalia was holding a party at the castle?" He said.

'Thinking back she did mention something on the first day.' Tear thought. "I wasn't planning on going."

"Well you should, it's going to be great. Almost everyone will be there." He threw up his hands to emphasize the effect.

"I guess." Tear rubbed her shoulder in embarrassment. "I only have my kaki's and my uniform though."

"Why don't we go get a new one after the movies then." He started pulling her hand.

"Wait Luke." She blushed furiously.

"Come on, they're going to start soon. I know a short cut." He shouted excitedly.

"Okay,okay just slow down." She laughed and met his pace.

"Mieu?" The cheagle looked around from where all the noise was coming from. It had been taking a peaceful nap until it had heard the sound of people running and laughing. It climbed out of the safety of its bush to follow the noise.

/

* * *

"Luke are you sure this is the right way?" Tear asked almost fearfully. They had gone down three alleyways that were supposibly haunted... She hated ghosts!

"i thought I was going the right way..." He trailed off when he bumped into someone.

"What the hell do you think your doing here kid." The man growled. He was a big bulky bald guy with tatoos running up and down his body and he had a scar under his left eye. "Don't you know that this is a black dragon territory? Now get lost before I beat some sense into you."

"Just who the hell do you think you are? I am the son of duke Fabre, Luke fon Fabre!" Luke yelled back.

"Luke, back down." Tear warned.

"Ah, your that brats brother huh. He managed to get away that time but I'm sure taking his brothers life is just as good." The man fingered his pockets then pulled out a knife. It was long and slender with a black dragon running down the blade.

"Feh, my brother? Don't make my laugh. He won't care if you killed me or his favorite pet." Luke snarled back.

"Luke!" Tear warned again.

"Die brat!" he screamed and slashed the knife at them. Tear and Luke jumped to the side to avoid the on coming blade. It was a clear miss and the brute growled furiously.

"Stay still." He yelled. The blade nicked a narrow loose pipe dangling down and Tear noticed it. Luke rolled out of the way to be behind the guy and gave a pathetic kick. "What was that?" The man laughed.

While he laughed and laugh, Tear took the chance to run up and grip the pipe. She pulled on it with all her strength and it gave a few groans before it snapped. While the guy was still turned around she raised it above her head then brought it down. It made a hallow ring as it hit the mans skull. He stood standing for a minute before falling down face first.

"Alright! Good going Tear!" Luke gave her a thumbs up before turning around. "What'cha gonna do now baldy?" Luke kicked the motionless figure a few times. Figures of shadows moved more down the alley and three more men appeared.

"Hey, that chick just beat Pete." One of them stated.

"Good job captain obvious." Another one sneered.

"This isn't good." Tear murmured. A cold sweat was begining to drizzle down her temple and down to her neck.

"We're gonna make you pay." One of them growled. They all took a step forward and Tear annd Luke took a step back.

"Mieu mieu!" A squeaky voice said behind them. They only glanced backwards before seeing a burst of flames streak forward. They pressed their backs against the wall and watched as the fire scorched their pursuers.

"Ah! They've got flamethrowers." the smallest of the three shouted. They all turned tail and ran.

"Woah..." was all Luke could say.

They braved a glance backwards to see a small blue cheagle standing only a few feet away. It was blue on the top section of its body and then white on the bottom. The dual colors were divided by a gold ring with strange engravings on it.

"Mieu and you okay, desu~?" It asked.

"Did it... Just talk." Luke asked slowly.

"It's so cute." Tear thought. She detached herself from the wall and walked over to it.

"What's your name?" She asked politely.

"It's Mieu desu~" it replied.

"And now she's talking to it..." Luke murmured slightly mystified.

"Your that cheagle from before, aren't you?' She asked kindly with a smile.

"Mieu your very observant lady." Mieu chirped back.

"Why does it keep talking." Luke was starting to murmurer more and more to himself.

"My names Tear."

"Tear's such a pretty name." Tear suddenly had the urge to hug it as hard as she could.

"Make it stop talking." Tear looked backwards finally to see Luke curled into a ball rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Mieu? Are you okay. I'm going to go know. Bye!" I bounced off with out a care.

"I wanted to talk to it more." Tear mumbled under her breath.

"Lets get out of the alleyway before anymore people come." Luke shouted suddenly. He grabbed Tear's arm and started running as if the devil was chasing him.

/

* * *

Luke and Tear arrived to the movies right on time and took their seats in some horror movie. Tear managed to watch the movie without even flinching, while Luke... well lets just say he'll never look at a canolope the same way.

"How can it do that?" He asked shakily.

"It can't Luke. Your worrying over nothing." Tear shot back coldly.

"But Tear! A piece of fruit ate somebody!" He whined.

Tear used her hand to cover the one eye that remained out of her bangs. 'Why did I even bother?' She thought.

"Luke! Tear!" A voice yelled behind them.

They glanced back to see none other than Guy Cecil walking towards them.

"Hey Guy!" Luke called snapping out of his man-eating fruit trance.

"What are you two doing out here? Going on a date?" He asked with a smile.

Tear walked up and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and locked an iron grip to the spot. "Don't say stupid things. You just might die." She said coldly as his whole body started to quake.

"Just stop it please! I'm sorry!" He whined.

Tear let go of him and he collasped onto the floor. People coming out of the movies gave him looks before whispering quietly to one another.

"Luke, I'm going to go back and cook that apple pie." She turned around to leave the twitching Guy and the slightly dumb founded Luke.

"Hold on Tear!" Luke walked forward and grabbed her hand. "You are... coming to the party aren't you?" He looked away sheepishly.

"Like I said Luke. I didn't plan on it and I don't have any formal clothes."

"Then why don't you go buy some then?" He asked.

Tear thought for a moment then a lightbulb went of in her head. "Now that I think about it, I might have something else though I'm a little embarrassed to wear it." She admitted.

"Great! I'll be expecting you to be there so please come." Luke smiled kindly and dragged Guy away with him.

"What in the world has gotten into Luke today." Tear shook her head and made her way home to make that apple pie she had been craving.

**That's it. i hope you enjoyed. I had originally planned for something else to happen but that can come later... :D**

**Here is a skit for you ;)**

**Guy: Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl named...**

**Anise: Anise!**

**Guy: ... Anise, and she loved to...**

**Anise: Go shopping with all the money from her rich boyfriend!**

**Guy: What she said and she also was...**

**Anise: Super rich and famous!**

**Guy: Anise please let me tell the story.**

**Anise: Okay...**

**Guy: But what the girl loved to do most was...**

**Anise: Be with her rich,cute, boyfriend!**

**Guy: -bangs forehead onto the nearest wall-**

**Jade: This is very amusing.**

**Es: -walk in- What's the status Jade?**

**Jade: Oh, Guy just about to kill him self. -gestures to Guy who is repeativly pounding his head-**

**Es: ... Oh. that's... sad.**


	13. Chapter 13: Party time!

**I loves my reviewers!... In a platonic way! -hugs reviewer plushies- I post the chapter and you are right there! This stuff motivates me! Yeah! Have fun...**

**Disclaimer:... ES: -sitting at my desk,typing fanfiction.-**

**Lawyer 1: Alright you beat Luke up, that's one thing but when you give him nightmares, that's another! -points to Luke-**

**Luke: -Curled up into a corner rocking back and forth- Fruit... Man eating cantaloupe... blood everywhere...**

**ES: It wasn't my fault he was trying to be a man in front of Tear.**

**Lawyer 2: ... She has a point there.**

Chapter 13:

Party time!

Tear stood in front of her mirror and looked at herself one more time up and down. Was she really going to go to the party in this?

Tear was wearing a white shoulderless coat over a lavender tank top. She had low black pants and an amethyst choker. The pants had fuchsia markings on them. Tear slipped on her black gloves and walked out the door. (AKA her cool chick costume.)

"Van, I'm going out." She called. She didn't get an answer as usual so she just shut the door. She checked her pocket to see if she still had her gald and began walking down the streets. As she hit the button for the elevator to go up, she saw something blue approaching from the distance. She watched as the blue dot became clearer and clearer until it formed into a small bunny. It's arm moved up and down and it started running towards the elevators. The elevator started going up, as if on cue just as the blue bunny reached the door.

It looked around frantically before seeing the second elevator. She lost sight of him after that and careened her head down to try to spot the bunny again. What was his name again? It said it was Mieu right? It sounded so cute because it made the sound and it's name was the same thing and... yeah.

She looked back down, noting how high this thing was going. The second elevator started going up, but only to the first floor. Tear held her head in her hand, taking a guess at why that was. She looked at the elevators panel to see that the 1st floor was the lowest there was. She swore she had a sweatdrop by the time the elevator dinged.

The door opened up and she stepped out into a world of color. The castle was ablaze in multi-colorful lights and a big sign was pasted to the doors of the manor, which was right next to the castle. Tear walked towards the shiny lights in awe. They never had something like this in Yulia City. She walked to the castle's entrance where Natalia herself was standing.

"Thank you for the gald, and have a nice time." She excused the person in front of Tear and then studied Tear up and down. "What are you doing here?"

"Luke asked me if I would come." Tear answered.

"Typical." Natalia scowled. "Well this party is only for the people who have been in school all year and not 3 days."

"I haven't been to this school because I was busy studying at Yulia City." Tear protested. "I wouldn't have even come to this school if my brother hadn't got his new job."

"Well then you better just crawl back into the little hole that you came out of then." Natalia said in a sickly sweet tone.

Tear was about to smack the snobbish girl and be on her way until a voice brought her out of her murderous aura. "Tear!"

Both of the girls looked over to see Luke approaching with Asch at his heels. They were both dressed up in their viscount clothing and Asch had his hair down.

"Well, well pipsqueak. I'm surprised you made it in one piece, you didn't get lost coming here did you?" He asked.

"No, I doubt anyone could miss something this big." She gestured to the giant flashy spotlights just outside of the door.

"Wow Tear. I didn't expect you to have something like that in your wardrobe." Luke commented.

"The principal, Peony gave it to me because I caught his rappigs on my way to school." She explained."He said he wanted to give it to someone who would wear it right, or at least that's what I think he said." Tear looked off absentmindedly and Luke broke out of staring at her midsection and up when Natalia cleared her throat.

"Oh Asch, Luke. It's getting chilly out you know being Gnome Redecan and all. Why don't we go inside and party. You can come to Tear." She took both of the boys hands and directed them both to the most inner quarters. Asch looked back, only slightly annoyed but went with Luke anyways.

Natalia started to follow but stopped and turned to Tear. "You may have gotten lucky this time but trust me, Luke and Asch are MINE. You understand English don't you?" She huffed as if offended by Tear just staring blankly at the girl. "Just remember, my father is the super attendant of that school and I can get him to kick you out anytime."

Tear wasn't scared at all or offended, instead she reached into her pocket and brought out a small bag of gald. She just about placed it in Natalia's hand before receding back. "I have a question for you Natalia." She started quietly. "You like both of them but please understand that you can only marry one. Which one would you choose?" She laid the gald in her hands and waited for the answer.

Natalia gave her a deadly look before replying." Why should I tell you? Besides, if I choose one you are just going to go after the other one!" She huffed and stormed off.

'What did I ever do to her?' Tear thought. 'I just wanted to know her answer.'

/

Tear came across the ballroom and hesitated about opening the door. Her hand touched the door knob, then recoiled like it had touched fire. She steeled her self and tried again, pushing as hard as she could with one hand. The doors opened up and made a low creaking sound just as a song ended. All the residents looked up and watched as Tear entered the ballroom. She looked around sheepishly to see all the other girls glaring at her until she found Luke standing by the punch bowl.

"Ah, Tear." He beckoned for her to come over. She scurried over and tried not to look anyone else in the eye. "The next song please." Luke looked at the musicians who immediately started playing a happy, care free song. Everyone's attention on Tear dissipated rather quickly and she could relax again.

"So Tear, why were you taking so long at the gate?" He began.

Luke and Tear both had a great time that evening. Guy had come as well and Tear had accidentally tripped and ended up having him under her. When she got up, he was out cold for 20 minutes. Other than a certain snobbish noble breathing down her back, Tear had a great time and even won at pin the tail on the liger. The good thing was, was that Arietta wasn't there or she would have there heads. Tear had found out much to her surprise that Arietta was related and raised by ligers.

Tear went home that night around 11, still giggling quietly to herself about the joke Luke had told her before she left. It wasn't long before she came upon two familiar figures, with their hands covering bloody wounds.

**I know it's short! Don't leave me! -waves script frantically.-**

**Sync: There she goes again.**

**Asch: I must admit she does look quite stupid.**

**Sync: What an idiot.**

**Es: Bequiet you two. You knows an authoress has the authority to make fun of you and get away with it. ;)  
**

**Sync & Asch: ...**

**ES: I feel so special...  
**


	14. Chapter 14 One week

** Hello again and this is where another plot starts forming. Listen, I can never ever leave a normal every day life fic alone. Something has to happen! And there must be at least one explosion. Like how my OS (original story) went from daily life at school to helping elves fight the krytian! It's all good. But don't worry. Tear will still go to school, make fun of Sync, run from fan girls, while trying to help Luke. And no, Tear will not go into the big battle until one of the final chapters. What that means, muhahahaha, you'll have to find out for yourself.**

**On with the disclaimer!**

**Asch: Emberstar does not own any TotA merchandises or products.**

**ES: Liar! I own the game!**

**Asch: ... Fine, Namco bandia owns all this crap that features me and the dreck.**

**Es: Your not very positive are you?**

**Chapter 14:**

**One week**

"My god." Tear gasped. She ran up and helped on of the figures up. "Are you okay?"

"Are you... Tear?" A familiar voice asked. Tear studied the person closely to see messy blond ponytail thrown together and blood streaking it.

"Legretta? Major Legretta?" Tear asked. The blond major wheezed and looked at her companion. She turned back to Tear with tired eyes.

"Kakistocracy they are. They attacked us while we were on our way back from Sheridan. We were doing fine until- " She wheezed once more and sunk lower into the ground. Tear started to calmly draw in fonons to help heal her major.

"Until they used our own army against us." Her companion finished. Startled, Tear broke out of her concentration of seventh fonons to look at the deep voice from before.

Tear looked closer at the person. She recognized him as the other teacher from P.E. "Largo?"

"How did they? Why? What was there objective." Tear burst out. She shook her head and regained her composure. She concentrated again and was able to conjure up the seventh fonon first aid to heal the downed major.

"As we were leaving the city a loud bang went off to the west, near the port. Legretta and I went to see if something was wrong and were ambushed." Largo explained trying not to wince as he talked.

"Hold on, I'll heal you." Tear gasped and summoned more fonons to bend to her will.

Minutes later, her P.E. teacher was up as if nothing had happened. He picked up his blond companion and started heading for the hospital.

"I trust I will see you tomorrow at school Tear?" He said over his shoulder.

Tear nodded exhausted from all the fonons she had absorbed and manipulated, started to get up and head home.

By the time she had reached her home, her nub feet were sore and she could hardly stand. Using item in the room for support she made her way to the bed and collapsed on it, falling asleep instantly. Van, who just happened to be in his room when he heard a thump, looked out his room to the room across the hall to see Tear sprawled on her bed. He smiled and continued to flip through his magazine.

/

The next morning, Tear decided to wear her costume for one more night before tucking it into the depths of her drawers again. She woke up an hour before school and washed the clothing in record time, took a shower, and threw all her books into one giant heap for her book bag. She pulled on the collar, slung her book bag over her shoulder, and headed out the door. She never gave a good bye because she knew it would all be in vain.

Luke and Guy met up with her half way. As they walked to school conversing about homework and games and parties, Tear had to admit that without Anise it felt like a ray of sunshine had disappeared. They reached school and went to their respective first hour classes. Nephrey was as strict as ever. Most of the students being half asleep from the party got the scolding of a life time from her. If you thought that was bad, Legretta was even worse. But that is nigh to come later.

Second hour was as normal as first hour, third followed, none too critical, but fourth, oh god fourth was the worst.

Jade made his room into a living nightmare. Since it was close to halloween being close to the end of Undine Redecan, he had put traps, spooky things and a drop down spider all around the room. The drop down spider being right over the door, so that when you walked in it would drop down onto your face. (yes, I own one of these and no you can't have it.)

Needless to say, when half the students are half asleep and walked into a room where a spider lands on your face the hallway will be filled with screams. Tear was no exception. She normally would have just pushed it out of the way but it appeared so suddenly like a ghost.

She screamed rather loudly, causing Asch and Sync to note her arrival.

"Right on time." Asch said looking down at his invisible watch. He watched as she stumbled to her seat, embarrassed.

During fourth hour, Jade made sure everyone of them pledge that they would go to the school dance. Of course Jade was sponsoring it and he threatened to hunt down anyone who didn't go. And almost everyone was afraid of going. Almost.

Girls from the back raced to the front and huddled around Asch and Sync who brushed them off immediately. Boys in the back made one step forward to go join Tear but stop when she sent them all back a don't-you-dare look. next Jade persisted that Tear went and delivered a letter for him at ninth hour to Dist's class. She had a bad feeling and tried to politely refuse it, but Jade was persistent and made her take it anyways.

Fifth hour she was greeted by Guy and Luke who were now both chanting 'lunch,lunch,lunch.' It was unusual for Guy to be so in the mood but he told her they were having ice-cream today and she even got giddy.

"Tear? What's wrong?" Luke asked. He was busy munching on his taco when he noticed she was acting a little down.

"Yeah, you aren't your usual icy self." Guy put in before shoving sherbet ice-cream into his mouth.

"Well, last night after the party you see..." Tear told them about the incident and stopped when she was done. An awkward silence enveloped the table. The boys eyes were wide eyed, in shock. They were so shocked that they dropped their tacos and ice-cream simultaneously onto their trays.

"Wait so Legretta was rushed to the hospital?" Luke questioned at the end.

"More or less." Tear shrugged

"But, I saw Legretta walking through the halls like nothing." Guy nearly yelled.

Luke looked back at Tear. "Are you sure she was injured?" he asked.

"I thought so..." Tear looked away towards the onslaught of other people eating there lunch.

The bell screamed an earsplitting screech and Luke and Guy looked up at it in annoyance.

"They really need to replace that bell." said Guy.

The trio walked out of the lunch room and into their corresponding 6th hour class. On her way in, Tear made note to look for the cheagle between here and the other places.

"As you can see here, this circle graph eliminates all possibilities of this bar graph leading to-" Jade rambled on and on, and Tear listen attentively, even if she had no idea what he was saying. She sighed when class was over and braced herself for Dist's class room.

"When fonons attract to each other, it can blah ,blah,blah!" Dist didn't even catch the usually attentive Tear. He was talking about combining fonons even though they were all taught this in third grade.

7th hour ended after about 1 endless speech and half the class groaned. Tear smiled with a determined face. She had been waiting for a good fight now. Everyone she had gotten besides Sync had either been weaklings or whimps.

She ran to eighth hour not even waiting for Guy or Luke, who were apparently left behind in a cloud of dust. She swiped her usual weapons up and ran outside and immediately sat down.

Now normally, this behavior was displayed by only Luke, but then again, Luke had to host the party the night before and had stayed up until the last person left, which was around 5 am in the morning. So naturally, Luke was extremely sluggish today since he had to pull an all nighter thanks to his nice brother.

Guy being a good friend, waited for him, even if he took 3 minutes just picking the same sword up and slinging it over his back. As soon as they both walked out and sat down, they heard screaming in the teachers room. Not the girly kind of scream but the more angry kind of screaming such as,

"Asch, Sync! You better have a bloody good reason for pissing me off! I swear I will rip your heads off and make you rue the day you were born!"

Seconds later, Sync and Asch come sprinting out with a very pissed off Legretta on their tail. Many of the gathered children including Guy, Luke, and Tear had sweat drops hovering over their heads. Others such as Jade in disguise were amused.

"Dance bastards, dance!" Legretta screamed and shot the ground beneath their feet.

"Ahh! It wasn't our fault." Sync pleaded. Jumping at the thought of bullets going into his already abused feet.

"Calm down woman! Van sent us, where would we come up with a story like that!" Asch yelled.

"I don't care if Van sent it! Why does he want me to do such a repulsive thing!" She screamed, managing to shoot even faster.

"We don't know. We didn't read the letter." Sync replied in an annoyed tone. Largo walked out of the teacher's room next and went over to the students and addressed them.

"As you can see, Ms. Legretta can't attend to 8th hour at the moment so I would like you all to stand up for role."

After role had been called and Legretta had been calmed down slightly, they proceeded with the battles.

"Alright," Legretta started, agitation leaking into her voice. "Let's start off with Guy vs. Luke."

The two boys got up and walked onto the field. Luke still had the lingering tiredness in his eyes on the field but held his blade up as he always did.

"Begin!"

Guy charged forward with great speed and accuracy but kept a low defense. Luke jumped out of the way and trieed to strike his sides, but Guy was too fast and countered with his own blade.

"Void Tempest!" Guy shouted and slashed his sword horizontally.

"Guardian!" Luke pulled up a greenish looking barrier and received only minimal damage from the blow and causing a cloud of dust to come up.

Guy waited for about 2 seconds before charging again at Luke, who was being screened by the smoke.

"Here I come, Rending Thrust." Luke yelled and sent his blade right out of the smoke. Guy bounced off of the ground righting before the blade hit and landed behind Luke, where he pointed his blade down at him.

"It's over." He said. Luke smirked and glanced back at Guy. He then looked down at Guy's neck. Guy followed his gaze to see Luke's sword right there. Guy cursed himself with light humor and they both dropped their swords in defeat and the two left the field.

"Good job, now the next round will be Asch vs. Sync!" Largo announced.

"Begin!"

"Havoc strike." Asch started jumping up and trying to hit the Tempest.

"Reapers toll." Sync sat sending fonons out of his hands, repealing Asch away. He then dove down and tried to sweep Asch off his feet.

Asch foresaw the attack and leapt backwards, into Sync's trap.

"Absolute." Icicles shot up from the ground and surrounded Asch with a sahrp point at each angle. Sync smirked and closed his fist, causing the icicles to ram together, trapping a very injure Asch or a dead one.

Sync turned around, dropping his hand. The icicles shattered and Asch came tumbling out. Red stained his clothing and flesh.

Many of the students gasped at the scene. Sync smirked and started walking away.

"Damn it Sync, I was saving this ketchup for later." Asch grumbled getting up.

Sync looked back surprised. "How did you?"

"Ever heard of the arte called frost guardian? As it was guarding me, it took your 2nd fonons and converted them into 7th, healing me. Also I was saving ketchup for later in my pockets." Asch explained smiling.

Sync took at step back in disbelief but quickly regained his composure. "I see... Alright then Asch, lets try again. Absolute!"

The two battled an even match, merciless with their fight, not caring if it hit another person. It was bloody war.

"Times up." Legretta called. The boys didn't listen and continued to fight.

"I said, times up boys." She seethed. When they continued to not listen she raised her guns up and shot a single hair off their heads with one shot. They stopped and sat own obediently.

"Finally, and now the third round will be Tear vs. Natalia." Largo announced after Legretta had chased the two boys before out of the field.

Tear smiled inwardly to herself. Looky here she gets to fight the royal bitch herself.

"I'm going to have so much fun beating up the commandants only sister." Natalia sneered, making her voice inaudible to anyone besides Tear.

"We'll see what will happen." Tear replied coolly.

"Begin!"

Tear immediatly started summoning first fonons to herself while Natalia drew back and arrow. Tear watched as Natalia's aim grew more accurate by the second. Her eyes widened slightly as the arrow was released. The burst on 1st fonons came with in and she raised up her staff. "Eclair De Larmes!"

Tear swung her head to the right just in time for the arrow to whiz past her head. Natalia wasn't so fortunate however and got a blast of fonons sent up into her face, scorching it.

A light field of fonons appeared under Natalia which she decided to use to her advantage. "Voltaic line!" A whistling sound flew through the air and caught Tear off guard.

"Barrier." Tear called out suddenly and blocked the light encased arrow from hitting her head on.

"Alright lets try something new. Severing Fate!" Tear jumped up wand kicked three knives out of her boot and threw them down into a triangular pattern around Natalia. Light fonons rushed up and rapidly hit Natalia. She dropped to the ground battered up and stayed there for a moment. All the students took an intake and watched as Natalia slowly got up. 7th fonons were starting to gather around her palms. Tear realized this and brought just punishment before she could heal.

"Pow pow hammer!" A small red hammer fell from the sky and hit Natalia's head and knock her unconscious miraculously.

Tear smiled. It felt good to get revenge on bitches.

**Yeah! I looked back and realized I hadn't updated in about a month, so this is the game plan. This is what I do with my story and updating**

**First, NK. This one.**

**Then, AA. my oc one.**

**Next is how to annoy. annoying god generals is so fun.**

**And then I might throw in a different one from time to time. Also big thank you to all my reviewers!**

** Next chapter: Let's cosplay!**

** Luke: What's a cosplay?**

** Sync: I have a bad feeling about this.**

** Es: You should. -holds up kitty ears-**

** Luke & Sync: Oh Lorelei help us.**

** One other thing: If you want to know who attacked Legretta and Largo you have to idolize the number 7. ;D Try to figure it out.**


	15. Chapter 15: Let's cosplay!

**Hello!Welcome to chapter 15. Thank you to Kash, and Happystab. Sorry, but the drop down spider is mine! muhahaha. Now then, this chapter may be odd. So... good. Have fun. Also big plot point in here. :D**

** Disclaimer: -jade in maid costume- *cough,cough* Emberstar doesn't own tales of the abyss or anything that the ToA Abridgers have. I do look quite good in this costume!**

** ES: -shifty eyes- moving on...**

**Chapter 15: let's cosplay!**

Tear sighed. Undineday, and the week was only half way over. Anise was back along with Arietta, they seemed extremely giddy for some reason.

oh, well. There were what they were. Tear walked down the road to the usual meeting place with Luke and Guy. Anise had already passed her so there was no need to meet up with her. She was wearing unusual clothing though.

Tear jumped up onto the tree's low limbs and waited for the boys to show up. She sang as she waited. "Toue rei ze kroa ro toue ze. kuroa ze ke reoul re ze kroa ze. Va ne ze toue kroa reoul-"

"Tear!" Luke shouted. Tear opened her eye that wasn't covered by a bang and looked down at Luke and Guy at the base of the tree. She almost went down and hugged them both.

Guy was in a black and white penguin suit which opened up for his face and hair to pop out. A penguins head draped over his hair like a hood.

Luke was wearing a red jacket with laces in the front that covered his neck and half of his face. Some laces were on his sides and arm lengths.

"What are you two wearing." She asked.

"Don't you know Tear!" Guy happily exclaimed fluffing up his arm/wings. "Today everyone was supposed to dress up. Any one who doesn't has to do work for Jade."

Tear shuddered at the thought. Two days ago, at the start of the week, Jade had given her a letter to give to Dist. And only at ninth hour.

_~Flash back~ _

_ "Is this the room Guy?" Tear asked._

_ "Yep this is Dist's classroom at ninth hour." He explained. "I better get to ninth hour or Jade'll have my head." He scampered off and Tear took a deep breath. She slid her hand around the knob of the door and pulled it down._

_ 'I wonder why he uses a different room during ninth hour.' She thought as she opened the door._

_ "And that is how you use first aid." Dist explained. Tear looked down at the teacher and her face turned a paler white than before. She stood there and staring bewildered at the sight before her._

_ Her seventh hour teacher was standing there in a light pink nurse costume, topped with a red cross hat. The letter fell out of her now lax fingers and hit the floor with a clack._

_ "Hm?" Dist looked over at the girl with a questioning look. "What do you want?" _

_I um, am uh, here to give this letter to you, from Jade." She picked it up and handed it to him._

_ "A letter from Jade?" He said excitedly. He took it from Tear like it was glass and carefully opened it. He held it a few feet away in case it exploded._

_ Nothing happened so he looked inside it. Bad choice._

_ It had a delayed start. The miniature fonons reacted to the air and exploded, right in Dist's face. All the children watched as the man fell backwards with a charred face. He hit the ground and silence invoked the room._

_ "...YAY!~" They all cheered. Some in the back even high fived and brought out their cell fons, the newest device in Auldrant, to text to their friends that Dist was dead.._

_ "Just like before." Tear sighed._

_ "Damn that Jade!" Dist shouted getting up suddenly. The majority of the room sighed and put away their cell fons typing never mind to the last part of the message.._

_ Tear started to leave the room when something caught her eye. Pine green and Dark red. She decided not to delve any further into those colors or why they were there._

_ She closed the door behind her and started to walk to Jade's class._

_ ~End of Flashback~_

"I see. Well, I'm not going to make it then." Tear sighed.

"Don't worry Tear. Anise'll cook something up." Guy reassured from under his penguin hood.

They ran to the school, hoping to get there before it started so they could find a good costume for Tear. They raced through the front doors and straight into Anise, who was wearing a little devil costume.

"How fitting for you Anise." Jade smiled as he passed the four. He merrily glanced at Tear with a bigger smile. Tear feared the horrors this man would bring her.

"Boo!" Anise shouted after him, shaking a wild fist.

"Anise, we were just looking for you. Tear needs a costume for today before school starts." Luke explained quickly.

"Oh! I have the perfect thing. It was supposed to be backup if I ever forgot." Anise told them. She walked to a lone locker at the end of the hallway and hit the lock. It popped open and an article of clothing fell out. "Good thing I got it 3 sizes bigger than my size."

"Are you sure about this?" Tear asked and looked at it with some morbid look beneath her icy gaze.

"Oh course, now go change!" Anise said pushing her into a convenient bathroom.

A few minutes later Tear walked out and the boys went slack jawed.

On Tear was a black corset maid outfit, topped with kitty ears and cat paws. She twirled a fluffy black tail in between her fingers.

"Tear I never... just..wow." Luke stuttered.

"Please don't comment on this." She blushed and looked away.

The boys both nodded their head slowly and backed away cautiously.

/

"Ms. Grants, I do believe your causing a major distraction in the class." Jade said adjust his glasses. He looked at his 6th hour class with distaste in his eyes. He would watch as most the boys' eyes, excluding the god generals and Luke, would slide over to Tear and then back away quickly. Some would even linger on the girls for a few moments.

"I'm sorry Jade." She muttered quietly.

He sighed and rolled his book forward on his desk. "You youngsters are so troublesome. I should just retire and end this job." He turned away to the blackboard again. "Though I doubt Peony would let me get three steps out of the gate before setting all the forces after me." He murmured quietly.

Jade turned around again after writing the kelvin temperature formula on the board. "Your homework is 3-50. It better be done by tomoorow." He chirped happily.

The majority class groaned and got up when the bell screamed through out the halls.

Tear and Sync avoided each other to the fullest extent as they walked to the same classroom. Maybe Tear should explain why.

Sync had chosen to wear his same uniform and Jade had gotten an evil glint in his eye. Anise seeing this opportunity as blackmail, took Sync out into the hallway and brought him back with a black tailcoat suit on and a silver masquerade mask on, showing off his emerald green eyes. Tear had stared at him for the longest time, not in love but in curiosity and surprise. He thought it the other away around so both took this chance to make both their lives a living hell.

Luke and Asch had snickered but realized their mistake too late and got two books thrown at each of them. Both by Sync that is.

Guy flounced his way into the seventh hour room as if his personality had changed once he put of the penguin suit.

"He's been acting weird all day." Sync admitted from the door. They walked in and Dist floated in after them.

"Take your seats class, I have exciting news." He proclaimed. "Not that it would matter to you because it protracts to my glorious self. I Dist the Rose! No shall stand in my path of beauty-" He rambled on and the majority of the class zoned him out.

"Get on with it." Sync yelled irritably.

"Oh, what savagery! But none the less, I will tell you this wonderful, spectacular news. Jade Curtiss in the next room over is holding a Halloween party on the 30th of Undine Redecan! Yes, that's right this Gnomeday, I don't see why Jade would invite people such as yourselves as I am obviously more superior than any of you and far more beautiful, I wouldn't be the least surprised if Jade would let me stay longer than all of you because you know that I am the graceful, beautiful, Dist the Rose. Of course none of you would ever meet the standards of my beautiful self and -"

Banging was heard at Tear's left. She turned slightly to see Sync banging his head harshly on his desk, eyes closed in mental pain. "Make him stop!" He cried out.

7th hour was filled with head banging, penguins, and rambling on about Jade. When the bell rang or screamed in Guy's case, Tear and Guy ran out of the room before any more was said and done.

"Tear~ Guy~." Anise called. Luke ran up to them and they greeted each other before starting to walk to the gym. When they got there they found their usual weapons. Tear's eye twitched when she found her weapons. The knives had cat paws where the hilt used to be and her staff had yellow paper with pink cat paws wrapped around it.

"Aha, Jade got you." Guy laughed. Tear glared at him but almost laughed at the reaction he had when he picked up his weapon. On it's blade were sea lions eating penguins all over the front and back.

"Not the penguins..." He sobbed. The hilt had a black and white paper with red ink saying 'love Jade~.'

They made their way outside and looked around. No one else's weapons seemed to be altered.

"Damn him." Guy cursed.

"What was that Guy?" Jade asked as he walked by.

"Oh Jade, uh nothing." He stammered.

"Get in your positions." Legretta called. Everyone assembled in a tight circle and waited for their commands.

"All right since it is a special day today, you can pair up with one person." Legretta directed.

Everyone ran around looking for a suitable partner. Tear walked over to the long haired red head she had come to be so fond with. "Luke, would you like to be my partner?" She asked.

"What? Oh sure." He responded. They walked over to most of the people who had already assembled.

"Humph, I wouldn't want to be on your team but looks like we got no choice." Asch said to Sync, looking at Natalia out of the corner of his eye. "She's been giving me that look."

"Whatever, just don't get in my way." Sync said. All of them walked up and Legretta looked quiet amused by the choice of people.

"Well isn't this going to be fun." She mused, cracking her knuckles. She looked at Tear and Asch with almost mirth.

"Already we'll have Asch and Sync fight Tear and Luke, no objections? Good get to the field." Legretta and Largo chorused.

"What?" Tear and Luke asked in unison.

"Begin!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Luke yelled as he deflected Asch's sword. He received a small cut from bad reflexes.

"First Aid!" Tear called. The scratch was healed. Tear attempted to do a few artes but was always cut off my Sync or one of Asch's arte before she could. They were slowly losing ground, Luke being the only attacker while Tear supported. The pro was that they couldn't heal.

"Cyclone Blaze!" Sync yelled and spun up inside a flaming cyclone. Luke dodged and took a swipe at Asch. Asch ducked, rolled and slashed Luke from behind.

"I need help!" He called.

"Hold on!" Tear called.

"Your not going to interfere." Sync bellowed charging her. Other students watched in awe as the 4 fought.

"Reaper's Toll!" Tear managed to keep her balance from the burst of fonons and take up seventh fonons in the process.

"First-" She cut off the arte before two knifes hit her heart. Barely deflecting the arrows with her staff in time she tried to draw in more fonons. Sync kept interfering though and Luke was losing a lot of blood.

"Move." She jabbed her spear forward and grazed Sync's cheek. He scowled and backed up.

"Argh!" Tear looked over to see Luke collapse.

"Luke!" she called.

"Keep your eyes on me! Absolute." She jumped back trying to avoid the sharp pillars of ice. She miscalculated the projection of the last one and her cat paw was trapped in ice. It's amazing how far one can go in a costume.

"It'll be a waste keeping you alive." Asch smirked walking up. "Die."

"Asch don't do it!" Legretta yelled from the sidelines.

He raised a sword up over his head and all watched in silence as the blade went down towards Tear.

"...Tear..."

The clash of metal hitting ice made everyone avert their attention to the swordsman. Along with the ice, red hair floated along in the wind. A lot of red hair.

Tear gasped as she looked up at her savior, now lacking his long hair.

"I promise Tear, I'll protect you. So don't you dare go dying on me. Didn't you say you'd watch me? In case I ever got in trouble." Luke whispered.

"Luke, your hair..." Tear pointed out.

" I don't care about that at the moment, are you okay?" He asked worry evident in his voice.

"I'm fine." She mumbled.

"That's good. Now please stay here." He smiled warmly then replaced the smile with a cold look.

"You'll pay for that Asch." He growled. "Let's finish this."

A series of fonons burst up around Luke and in circled his body. The red coat now in tatters, whipped up and flapped noisily at his sides.

"Light spear Canon!" He aimed at Asch but hit both god generals in the process. "Your mine!"

He called up hundreds and hundred of fonons with his blade, each one marring the god generals body. Once Luke had enough fonons in his blade he started slashing the two boys.

"Arise, resound, and become the blade of destruction! Lost Fon Drive!" He yelled.

All the fonons circling around the two stop and they hit the ground motionless.

Luke breathed heavily before collapsing as well.

"Luke!" Tear called and rushed to his side. Legretta and Largo entered the battle field now with a big crater in it. Legretta silently checked Asch and Sync's pulse before nodding.

"They'll be alright, and Luke just fainted because he lost too much blood and over exerted his self." She explained.

"Oh, my poor Luke and Asch!" Natalia screamed and ran over. Tear had to look away from her. She was wearing a very flashy outfit that Peony had called the 'star of Malkuth.' "Are you okay, I'll heal you." She said in a worried tone.

Legretta stopped her before she could. "It's okay Natalia, they're fine. they just need rest." She said and took Luke up and over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. largo nodded and picked up the two other boys and walked with Legretta towards the infirmary.

The door swung shut and everyone remained motionless. A minute later of complete silence and Natalia looked up at Tear with dangerous narrow slits.

"You did this to them... It was all you!" She screamed and began peppering the air with arrows aimed at Tear.

"Natalia, I didn't mean to-" She jumped out of the way before the barrage of arrows hit her.

"Take this, Astral rain!" She shot up more and Tear had quite the difficulty dodging them. Tears streamed down Natalia's face as she fired barrage after barrage.

"Calm down Natalia!" Tear hit some arrows away with her staff before they got to close.

"Why should I? You made Luke get hurt and you, YOU don't even have a single scratch. The worst thing you might have is a chilled hand!" She sobbed some words slurring together.

"Oh fragments of the universe head me call-" Natalia summoned.

"Enough!" A young yet stern voice yelled.

Everything stopped at that moment. Each and every student turned to face the new person.

"What?" Natalia asked bewildered. "It can't be, your..."

**Okay, I admit it. I was lazy! I'm sorry this took so long, so many plot bunnies bouncing around and whatnot. Anyways, happy late Halloween here's some virtual candy!**

** Alright now look to your left, now look to your right. I just virtually slapped you. XD**

** Oh and for the boys. Not to be mean though. It's called using it on some one else. 'Got acne? maybe you should ask your girlfriend if it's that bad. Oh that's right, you don't have one!' XD Sorry I couldn't help myself.**


	16. Chapter 16: New student enrollment

** welcome!...Again! Sorry I had my dose of too much sugar so I'll give the poor excuse of, if this chapter isn't good, blame the sugar. Tehehe.**

***Snaps out of it* Anyways, lets start off with the reviewers. -drops down to the floor and bows- Thank you! Your support helps me SO much these days. -sighs- So busy, so very, very, busy.**

**Anon: ****Only great minds can see the plot behind all of this. You just have to look around. Also I thank you. You pointed out all my mistakes which I will most likely fix in the future. You've also given me an idea for this chapter, I thank you again. Oh, and make fun of them. Frankly I don't care. More readers for me. -devious smile here-**

**Happystab: ****Yes Guy and his penguins. Don't worry though. no penguins were harmed in the making of this story. And your proper review was wonderful. I hoped my writing had gotten better.**

**Kash: ****I'm glad you liked it. maybe Guy should wear his penguin costume more often... ^-^**

**Rindou: ****Thanks! I'm sure a lot of people want to know who it is. X3 **

**Gears: ****Since you asked so nicely I guess I'll have to. ^.^**

**Dave/Bob****: Yep, slow starts are always rough. I'm glad your reading something new, though this is a little twist than most high school fics. :3**

**Now then! On with the story!**

**Sync + mysterious person revealed in the chapter: What about the discl-**

**Chapter 16:**

**New student enrollment**

The majority of the students gaped as the person descended down the step with a hint of curiosity and grace. Innocence filled his green eyes as he surveyed the crowd.

"Where is Sync?" He asked, his light voice filling the air. The immediate area remain silent as the boy with green luminous eyes watched carefully for any signs of the one he requested.

Natalia, who was still in shock, never got to finish her sentence. "You're, you're-" She kept stuttering, as if trying to remember something.

The boy looked sharply at Natalia. "Luke shall be fine Natalia, it was his own doing to help... what is your name?" He asked looking at Tear.

"My name is Mysterica Grants, but please, call me Tear." She greeted, brushing her bangs over one of her eyes.

"It is a pleasure Tear. My name is Ion." The boy descended the steps and shook Tear's hand softly. Tear examined his soft green hair and even softer emerald eyes. He stood with a dignified posture, but Tear couldn't help but notice that he stood on a right leg more than his left. As if it pained him to put his left leg down.

"Ion!" They all looked to the left to see Anise and Arietta running up to them. Arietta and Anise made a great leap and tackle/hugged Ion. He staggered backwards before collapsing due to all the additional weight.

Tear looked down at the trio and gave an exasperated sigh, and helped the girls off of Ion. When she grabbed Ion's hand to help him up, some of the fabric slid down and revealed two big purple bruises.

"What happened to your arm?" She asked, her eyes warily glancing at the large spots. Ion retracted his hand and hid it from sight.

"Oh, I, uh, tripped and fell on it." He replied hastily. Tear looked at him with worry evident in her eyes but dropped the subject. Ion regained his posture and thanked Tear. He gazed at the crowd with a stern look. "Now where can I find Sync?"

"He is in the infirmary, Fon master." Legretta called from behind them. Ion smiled and looked at Tear and Natalia.

"Would you two care to join me? While I look at his condition you guys could check on Luke and Asch." He said with a radiant smile.

"Thank you Ion, it will be my pleasure." Tear chorused with Natalia. The two looked at each other before Natalia looked away jauntily.

"Thank you. Now could you lead me to the infirmary please?" His bright green eyes shown with curiosity and anticipation as they approached the two large wooden doors. Tear gently pushed them open to see a dozen healer surrounding about three beds.

"Did you get the minor wounds... How's his blood stream... are we gonna have to use restoration...these wounds were inflicted by a mystic arte after all..." Conversation buzzed all around the dozen doctors.

"Stop touching me ya damn hypocrites! I'm fine!... Stop touching my hair! No you can't cut it like his! Leave me be!... Ow! Stop please! I'm fine, I didn't even get that many injuries! Go bother Asch..." The three boys voice came out of the crowd.

"Huh, they sound fine." Tear replied to the buzz rather monotonously.

The doctors turned around and stared at the new arrivals. Noticing the green haired boy next to Tear they slowly parted out of the way and bowed.

"Fon Master, welcome." They said in unison. Tear looked down at the boy to her left in confusion then remembering something from her text exchanged the look with surprise. She immediately turned off the emotions in her face and rested with her comfortable monotonous look.

Asch and Luke sat up and marveled at there savior, Sync remained in her current laying position. His wide green eyes held skepticism and relief, which were only now shown through the new mask Anise had lent to him for the day.

Ion smiled and walked forward to the front of the bed. "Your dismissed." He told the healers. They bowed respectfully and walked away.

"Sync?" The once mischievous looking boy now covered his face up with a pillow and started shouting things into the pillow. His sides started to shake ever so slightly, surprising both red heads beside him.

"Why? its...not.. possible..." The young Fon master smiled gently and patted the boys back. Sync stopped abruptly, seemingly calmed by the gesture. Then, out of the blue, his hand shot up and grabbed Ion's wrist. The boys flinched backwards as if in pain from the sudden movement.

'What did she do?" He growled dropping the pillow. Skepticism now replace by hate raged through his eyes.

"M-mother? Oh, nothing Sync. She didn't do anything." Ion's voice shook.

"You call this nothing?" He hissed pulling up Ion's sleeve, revealing not two put four giant purple bruises on Ion's arm.

"It was an accident- I- I-I- she..." Ion hastily tried to explain only ending up trailing off. He gave the entire room a guilty look. "I dropped a glass pot. She took me to the 'punishment corner' and said the penalty for breaking something was..." he trailed off again.

Sync's face went pale and he released his grip on Ion. "It's okay. I'm staying in this city for the rest of the school year. The kind principle even allowed me to enroll myself in here." Ion smiled again pulling down his sleeve, glancing back up at his twin.

"You mean that old witch isn't gonna come get you?' Sync cheered.

"Even if she's mean, she's still your mother not a witch." Tear scolded.

"Mother? Ha, if you ask me she isn't anything more than the dust itself. Besides she isn't our real mother." Sync looked down and away from their eyes. "She only took us in because of that fat bastard Mohs, which only wanted to use us as potential Fon masters and/or Fon master guardians." He spat venomously.

Mohs, that sounded familiar. Tear took this moment to start contemplating about that name. She had definitely heard it, but who was it?

"Please don't tell anyone about this." Ion looked sincerely at the people in the room.

"You have my word." Tear put a hand on her heart as an oath. Natalia merely nodded.

"Ours too." Luke and Asch said quietly.

"Great, it's time to go now. The bells about to ring anyways." Asch stood up, albeit a little wobbly.

"Your wounds haven't healed yet, let me help you." Natalia, who had been silent this whole time spoke up.

"No, let _us_ help you. All of you." Tear grabbed Natalia's hand and squeezed it gently.

"This is the only time we're gonna work together, got it." Natalia whispered.

"Oh luminous shine upon thy allies and heal their inflictions. Shining aid!" They raised their joined hand up and a bright light descended down from the heavens, circling the entire group. Instantly, relief and restoration surged over the class mates.

"They did a better job than a dozen of healers. I'll know who to come to first now." Luke grinned. Both girls blushed and looked away.

"You'd make a good team, if you weren't constantly fighting." Asch said with a dangerous smirk.

"When did you-?" Natalia blanched back.

"We've known it this whole time. You don't think we haven't noticed this whole year? And even before that." He said with his smirk growing.

"We just didn't say anything because we thought it was amusing." Sync smirked looking down at his nails.

"I'm confused." Ion admitted.

"Don't worry about it fon master." Tear said to him.

"Fon Master? I assume Mohs will be coming after me next then." Sync looked dangerously at Ion. "How long have you been one?"

"About two years I'm afraid." Ion looked down. "Mohs did say something about looking for you though."

"Great. Just what I need." Sync scoffed and walked out the door.

Ion looked after him and turned back to the others. "Excuse me." Ion then proceeded to bounce out the door after Sync.

"And then there were four." Luke smirked.

"Five actually. You can come out now Guy." Tear said sharply.

"You don't miss a beat do you?" Guy said stepping out of the shadows.

"Unfortunately for you, no."

"That was cold, as usual; But don't worry, I won't tell about the two." He raised his hands cautiously as if to show no threat.

"Shall we get going? The bells about to ring." Tear suggested.

"Yeah." They all agreed. Asch an Natalia left first followed by Guy. Tear fell into step with Luke. She brushed a hand on the back of his head.

"I like your hair. It looks nice short."

/

**Short chapter but crucial info about Sync and Ion. So anyways, I've most likely disappointed you all so I'll take my leave now.**

**Sync: Oh no you don't. Not until you say the disclaimer. -pins ES down and pulls arm-**

**ES: Ah! Uncle, uncle, uncle!**

**Sync: Say it! **

**ES: Fine, I own only the plot and that arte back there. Everything else belongs to Namco bandai! Now get off and let go of my arm or your cookies are history!**

**Ion: Hey I found a stash of cookies behind Sync's wardrobe!**

**Sync: Damn it. Must hide some where else!**

**-preview-**

"Happy Run Around The School Day!" Peony shouted over the intercom.

The classes cheered and broke up into groups, starting their search for the teachers.

Tear gave a great sigh. Could this school get any weirder? She watched as a ring of five kids roll by and immediately withdrew that statement. This school was definitely weird.

Supposedly they had started a crazy weekend event on Undineday, which was costumes. Apparently the next day you had to run around the school and find your teacher before the tardy bell rang. How did this even work?

The seniors admitted that Jade was the hardest to find. They said one year they found him in the gym under 7 layers of armor. Tear unfortunately had him for several classes.

She sighed and walked off to go search for Luke and Guy and Anise.


	17. Chapter 17 Christmas Special!

**Hey, and happy belated Christmas for this one. Sorry about how late it is. Oh well, this is the Christmas Special for this story. I love Christmas and you'll see why in here. ^.^ All reviewer responses will be in the next chapie. Theres also a poll in my profile if your interested.**

**Chapter 17:**

**Christmas Special**

Tear sighed contently as she watched snow flakes fall down from outside and cling onto the window. She had long finished her test and set it aside for later grading. A heater blew hot air under her feet from the head of the class room keeping her and all in the surrounding vicinity warm.

A chill creeped under the window brushing a cold finger along her cheek. She shivered and turned away towards the heater for more warmth. She cast a sideways toward Luke who was still working on his test. He looked as if he was struggling with the test and scowled when his pencil broke. She watched as he looked around for a sharpened pencil but alas none were found.

Before he could raise his hand Tear threw him her's. He let out a silent thank you and went back to work. She looked back out the window to see the small blue cheagle named Mieu waving to her. She smiled and blushed as the cheagle stuck out his tongue to catch a snow flake. He lost his balance and feel of the window sill. Tear jumped a bit but regained composure when it floated back up again and waved.

"Please turn in all finals." Nephrey called from her desk. Luke sighed as he wrote his name and smiled happily. His short hair swayed to the side when he stood up and turned the test in. Guy smiled and patted Luke's back for a good job. Anise bounced up to the second hour teacher and handed her the test.

Tear brushed down her red Christmas dress and turned in her final to Nephrey. She sat back down toying with her holly hair pin. She was wearing a red dress with white hims and a black belt. Black leggings adorned her legs along with casual black boots. Luke wore a red santa shirt that came down to his hips along with red pants with a white fluffy him. It made his light green eyes show out greatly. Guy wore a similar costume to Luke's with the exception of a black belt. Anise wore black pants with a green t shirt with stripped red and white sleeves. Sync and Asch bring the stick in the mud's they were wore their same uniforms. All teachers wore something different but lets save that for later.

Nephrey clapped her hands when all test were turned in. "Very good, now please do what ever you wish just please don't disturb the classes next to you." At that Nephrey left the classroom. Guy flipped his chair around and faced Tear, Luke and Anise. They made a semi circle so they could talk easier.

"I hate those tests." Luke grumbled laying his head down into his folded hands. Tear shifted so that she was facing him.

"I understand. I think of them as a challenge worth getting rid of. I find it easier if you study all week and then get a healthy dose of sleep and a good breakfast." She told them.

Guy turned to examine the two carefully. They got together well as far as he was concerned. Luke on the other hand would never be willing to admit it. "I wasn't able to answer number 54 as well as the others." He admitted.

"Was that the one on puppets? That was easy for me." Anise chattered. The four went on discussing questions.

"Ah it was the first hymn? I thought it was the second."

"Demon Fang is a non elemental arte? I put down normal arte."

"Damn, that's a fire based arte? I had light."

"My, you failures seem to be having a good time." Sync smirked.

"Shut it ya piece of meat." Anise fumed. "And here I thought I had killed all the cockroaches in this school."

"Do you have this weird fetish with wanting to die?" Sync snapped back mischievously.

"That's it! He's going down!" Anise roared and tried to run across the tables and chairs. Luke and Tear however, held her back. Asch sighed from his desk and pulled out a rather large book from his desk and began reading it. He looked exquisitely bored with it.

"Please don't fight." A timid voice came from front of the class room. They all looked up, including Asch who was happy to get a distraction from the book in hand. At the front of the class near the teachers desk stood Ion. He smiled a cheerful smile and ran over to them. Some gawked at the fon masters arrivals, others had already passed out on the floor.

At the last second Ion made a flying leap and glomped his twin. Sync made an attempt to strangle him but focused more on trying to breathe. All residents in the room excluding the group was passed out on the floor now. Some girls outside squealed a high pitch sound. "They're so cute!"

Asch snickered when Sync's face turned red then immediately started turning purple out of lack of oxygen. Sync let out a strangled response and clawed at Ion's death grip.

"Yes Ion, keeping hugging Sync. It will make him love you more." Anise coaxed evilly off to the side. Tear walked up and gently tapped Ion's arm. She gave a soft smile but let a cold commanding set in her eyes.

"Ion, I think it would be for the best to let Sync go. Your hurting him." Ion looked from Tear back to Sync who's face had turned quite blue. Ion released Sync begrudgingly and stepped back a little.

"Aw, Tear! Your no fun." Anise pouted. Sync took in gasps of air as fast as he could trying to regain his posture. When his face turned back to its original pale color he turned on Ion with an angry face.

"You almost killed me!" He roared. Ion smiled and hopped on one foot.

"Opp-es-daisies!" He chided.

"Whatever, get out of my face." Sync sat down and assumed a cross look, putting his arms on the desk and laying his head down in them. Asch who had been silent aside from the occasional chuckling gave the boy a pity glance before going back to his book. Girls down the hall peered in again and cooed causing Sync to sink lower into his crossed arms.

"What'cha reaching." Anise hopped over to him. She tried to look at the cover but was too distracted by Asch's long hair.

"1000 ways to kill Anise." He replied. He turned away so if she did try to look she's only see his hands.

Anise gasped. "I always knew they'd make a book out of me." She said gallantly, appearing to have missed the point. Secretly though, murderous aura was being kept in and Anise knew she would just have to wait for 8th hour.

"Huh, that's great Anise. Congratulations." He replied and went back to reading his overly think book.

"Finally, the snows falling. I feared we wouldn't get any this year." Tear sighed in relief as Asch, Sync, and Ion pulled their desk towards the semi circle.

"White snow is always the best kind to eat just don't eat the yellow stuff." Luke advised.

Guy gave a small sigh. "Luke, sometimes I wonder how you even manage to keep your grades up."

Luke smiled. "Easy. I just steal yours or Tear's and copy it." He sat back then realized what he just said. He looked at Guy and Tear to see he couldn't spot their eyes any more.

"Luke... you better hope you don't get me 8th hour." Guy replied his eyes now visible giving a dangerous glint.

"Yes, something terrible might happen if you get either one of us." Tear's bangs moved aside so everyone could see the same, possibly even worse murderous glint in Tear's one eye. Much to Luke's satisfaction Nephrey came back into the classroom in the nick of time, with cookies.

"Jade and I looked at the majority of the finals." She said smiling putting down the cookie tray. "It seems you all tried hard so you get cookies for now."

All the class cheered and raced to get a cookie first. After everyone got a cookie and returned to the semi circle or other desk, they all began to eat. All but two.

"Hey Tear? What's wrong?" Luke asked looking at the brown haired girl. She turned toward him startled, apparently zoned out before.

"Oh, its nothing Luke. I was just admiring the snow. We never got this much in Yulia City..." She said quietly. Everyone stopped eating and looked at her. She noticed this and blushed, ducking her head down in embarrassment. They chuckled a little and went back to eating the cookies. Oh course Asch and Sync didn't chuckle or laugh. No what were you thinking? No they _snickered. _ Because there's apparently a difference in the two aspects. When Tear looked back up she saw that Luke was eyeballing her cookie.

"Do you want it? I'm not hungry." She asked.

"Sure!" Luke said reaching for it. Guy saw this and elbowed him. "What- oh... Ah no thank you Tear." He looked back as if he was a hurt puppy.

"No please take it." She handed it to him and went back into a mindless stare at the ceiling.

"My Tear you were very persistent." Anise laughed. She then sent a sly look to Ion. "Can I have your cookie Ion since your not eating it and all?" She cooed cutely.

"Oh course you can Anise." He passed his oddly formed cookie to her and she ate it happily.

"Ms. Nephrey, who were these made by?" Guy asked as she passed by.

"Oh by Jade of course." She chirped and moved along. The semi circle grew quiet and everyone went wide eyed. All in the semi circle, with the exception of Tear and Ion, then started coughing up the cookies in fear of being poisoned.

"No! Why Tear? You gave me a double dose!" Luke bawled.

"Ugh, I knew free cookies were dangerous." Sync grimaced.

"My how rude. And here I put my heart and soul into making them." The circle turned slowly to the door way to see none other than Jade Curtiss standing there.

"Oh crap." Luke whispered.

"Ah now Luke, its rude to waste food. And as a future discount you must have manners. Now please pick up all the pieces you've coughed up and eat them." Jade smiled maliciously.

Asch snickered a bit at this and Jade turned to him. "Ah and Asch. Another future viscount. Please clean up your mess as well." Jade smiled happily almost sadistically. The whole class was now quiet and had turned to the two.

Asch and Luke hesitated then looked at each other warily. They then got in a close circle and started whispering things to each other. Then they broke up and made a mad dash at Jade.

"Burning Havoc!" Luke yelled. Without his sword it didn't do much but a weak burst of fonons rushed up and momentarily blinded Jade. In that split second Asch swung his fist up hoping to make contact with Jade. It hit thin air though and Asch was roughly thrown back into Luke.

"Argh!" The twins hit the floor then scrambled to get off on another. Jade simply smiled as the cloud of dust went away and pushed his glasses up making them look eerie. He strode forward and stood in front of the two who were still having much conflict on the floor.

"Get off!" Asch yelled at the other.

"No, you ya hippo!" Luke pulled Asch's hair back in an attempt to further get up but only succeeded in getting whacked in the face. Jade broke up the fight instantaneously pulling them apart and holding them up in either hand.

"My my, you two are very naughty boys. It seems we need a lesson in manners." His glasses cleared making his blood red eyes define themselves greatly. The two boys stopped struggling, staring in fear at the necromancer, and were dragged off down the hall way.

"My goodness. That Jade!" Nephrey exclaimed, picking up the knocked over desks, shelves, and books. Tear bent down to help as well as Ion while the others recovered from shock.

"Damn Tear. Nothing surprises you." Guy laughed as he was the first to recover. He bent down to help her put the room back into its original state but when Nephreys' hand brushed over his, he leaped backwards in fear and tumbled over Sync and Anise. He then screamed seeing as how he was on another girl, jumped up, ran into Tear, and then knocked himself unconscious for hitting the corner of the solid wooden desk. Tear sighed and cast a small first aid on Guy's bleeding head then went back to work.

Since today was the last day until the winter break and finals were occurring all four hours in the morning were converted into two big test hours. So at the moment, it was 5th hour, lunch.

"Yay! I hear today is gonna be the Christmas special lunch!" Anise cheered. She bounded happily in front of Guy and Tear who were keeping a certain distance from each other.

"Hey, wait up you three." Some one called weakly. Tear, Guy, and Anise all looked back to see Luke and Asch running up to them. Luke panted resting his hand on his forehead when he had caught up. "That was the scariest threat I could have ever imagined, coming from a teacher."

"Lets talk about it when we get to the lunch table." Tear suggested and led the group to the cafeteria.

Once they were all comfortable and seated, excluding Asch who went to go join the other god generals, Luke started telling of how Jade had dragged them down to the library and threatened to have them read all the books if they ever tried that again. He had also threatened to tell their father of the certain things they did after school.

"I just don't get why father is so mad about me eating tacos. He says they're bad food but they're quite good." Luke looked down miserably.

"That's an...odd threat." Tear said quietly. Passing people looked at Luke and Guy and cooed and snickered. Tear gave them 'the look' and they crowded around her.

"Don't they look so cute together!" They whispered excitedly. "And Luke looks SO much cuter with his hair down!" Tear flicked her hand back in for as a sign to go away, they weren't in trouble.

"What was that all about?" Anise asked glaring at the retreating girls. She blanched back when one turned around and stuck a tongue out at her. She did the same as was the natural reaction.

"Nothing to be concerned about." Tear said monotonously. Just then a great siren went off in the cafeteria threatening to blow everyone's ears off.

"All students! Get ready for this! Yes, its time as I, your principle Peony, announce a fabulous game that _everyone _ gets to play. When the antlers come, the ones who put them on will win a prize! Good luck!" Peony's voice died and about 50 antlers rained down from the ceiling.

"Can this school be any weirder?" Tear asked catching one that fell almost directly into her hand. "Who puts a trap door in the ceiling with antlers in it?" She slipped it on and a buzzer went off.

"The first has been put on! Who else will get the prize!" Peony sing songed.

Tear heaved a sigh and then blushed as Luke came back with reindeer antlers on as well. He looked adorable with them on and a santa suit to top it off. Soon all the antlers were gone and people sat down in their respective seats again.

The buzzer went off one last time and Peony's voice came back on the intercom. "Okay, it seems all the antlers have been taken! Now then, if you have a pair on please report to the gym." He called. Tear looked back sorrowfully at the lunch she never got to finish but followed the crowd of around 50 people down the hallway.

By the time they reached the gym, Tear was tired of being shoved around. She sighed exasperatedly as she was once again shoved into the gym with Luke, Guy, and Anise on her shoulders.

Peony clapped his hands bringing attention to the entire vicinity to him. "Congratulations! You win the prize~!" He held up a platter of something covered with a cloth. "You have my congrats! Now, please enjoy." He pulled the cloth revealing an odd situation. The students that had gathered faltered and looked back at the platter.

"Uh..." Guy looked warily at the plate then back at the principle.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked apparently oblivious to the situation.

"Excuse me if I can your grace but... there's fifty of us and there's only 3 cookies." Guy looked back at the predicament.

"Yes, and?" Peony looked confused by Guy's statement.

"How are we gonna, you know... split them up evenly?"

Peony tapped a finger on his chin. "Hm, never thought about that." He set down the platter and walked away. "Your high schoolers, figure it out."

"But sir! Some of us are the ages of middle schoolers!" A random student shouted.

He closed the door behind him, ignoring the random student and all the room looked at the three cookies. Unbeknownst to them, Peony was watching from a peep hole in the door to see the action they would take.

The students sat in complete silence pondering on what to do. Tear sighed and started walking away. "This is just a waste of time." She said breaking the silence. She tried to open the door she came through to see it wouldn't budge when she pulled on it. She pushed on it as well and the teens in the room began to panic. Luke held up his hands silencing them.

"Watch a man do this." He lightly pushed Tear out of the way and tried to open the door. He pulled and pushed yet it didn't budge. He gave a light chuckle and started pounding on it. "Let us out!"

Meanwhile, Guy, Anise, and Tear happily munched on a cookie each. The other students had been too busy panicking to notice as they ate the three remaining cookies on the platter. Tear made sure to keep half of hers for Luke so she could reward him for his futile efforts.

"Come on!" Luke pulled at the handle as hard as he could but to no avail. A small explosion to his right startled him out of his mind. He jumped and looked to his right along with the other startled students to see Tear looked left at him smiling. Remains of the right door sprinkled the air and feel down in tiny bits.

"We should go through here." She suggested happily. She walked through as the other students stared in shock. Peony who hid behind the opposite door smirked and walked away. Seems his files about a timid, quiet girl were wrong.

/

6th, 7th, and 9th hours all combined into their last final, leaving 8th hour for last. Tear, Luke, Anise, and Guy all looked forward to a nice war and battles after long head boggling finals. When they got to their last hour they were not expecting what they saw.

"Where the hell are all our weapons?" Luke asked stubbornly folding his arms. The four teens examined the room to see it lined with coats, scarves, hats, gloves, and suits.

A small note was posted on the door to Tear's notification and she walked over to it and read aloud.

_"Dear students,_

_Due to the recently drastic change in weather, Please meet outside with no weapons but suitable clothing for the cold._

_ Sincerely, Legretta and Largo._

Tear scratched her head sighing, and opened the door for the other to walk through after they had dressed up warmly. The snow covered field shined brightly and casted a almost rainbow-ish appearance on the far end. It laid over the once dusty battle field like a silver white blanket. Small snow flakes floated down and rested on all who had gathered outside and melted away after 2 seconds. Anise stuck her tongue out and tried to catch one while Luke scooped up a small layer of snow and let it fall down on Tear and Guy's heads. They looked back with startling familiar glares from this morning.

After a few minutes, Legretta, Largo, Jade, and all the other junior teachers walked out onto the snow and clapped their hands for attention. All students turned to the teachers.

"Welcome class of the third year and other freaks who randomly snuck in, to the annual snow wars!" Nephrey shouted over the crowd. Some shifted uncomfortably at the mention of freaks while others twindled their thumbs.

"Snow wars?" Tear half murmured to herself.

"In the next few seconds, you and your group will plunged into an all out snow war!" Nephrey shouted again. A roar of approval came from the crowd.

"Alright, get into groups of 4 please and we will begin!" People immediately split up looking for their friends while Tear, Luke, Guy, and Anise just scooted out of the group.

After many moments of deciding, crying, wailing, shoving, etc. they finally paired up into groups. All except one group who had three.

"Like I said, we don't need four." Sync snapped.

"Sync, it has to be fair so Dist will accompany you, Arietta, and Asch." Largo scolded.

"I would rather take Ion then Dist." Sync snarled jabbing a thumb at the small boy prancing through the snowy field.

"Ion can't join as ordered by Field Marshal Mohs." Legretta corrected Sync. She whacked him on the head lightly causing him to scowl. Natalia walked over, leaning a little leeward towards Asch and blinked cutely.

"I'll join them if you don't mind." She cooed brushing up against Asch. Asch in turn took a step back in discomfort.

"As planned, Natalia has made a bold choice. Nice knowing you Asch, young love can be a truly frightful thing." Jade snicked. Asch sent him a glare but backed down when the crimson eyes landed on him.

"Alright the rules are, you throw snowballs at each other. If your knocked down by a snowball your out. The winners get to tell everyone else what to do. Agreed? Good. Begin!" Nephrey shouted.

In the next moment friends pelted foes with icy snowballs. Other students fell over easily without more than a tap on the shoulder from a snowball. Girls who were unwilling to play fell over purposely and went of to go converse to each other.

The numbers dwindled until Luke's group and the god generals/ Natalia were left. (surprise, surprise.) Tear scooped up a ball of snow and chucked it at the smallest god general. Arietta cried out when it smacked her in the face and clutched the now icy spot.

"That wasn't nice! Now you'll pay!" Arietta bent down to scoop up some snow but was pelted by three other snowballs. Anise cackled as she was the one that had thrown all and high fived Luke. Arietta bristled even more and threw a well made snowball at Anise.

The girl in turn ducked, grabbed some packed snow, and hurled it at Arietta. The small girl got hit in her exposed forehead and feel down wailing.

"Nice throw Anise!" Guy praised at the side chucking another snowball at the equally fast Sync. He opened his mouth to say something but had to leap to the left to avoid Sync's snowball.

Luke swung his arm in a circular motion and threw a snowball on Asch. Asch repeated the movement and the balls of snow intercepted each other in the middle. The boys growled in frustration, bent down and repeated the same motion again. It was like watching De-ja-vu all over again. Mean while Tear and Natalia had their own small snowball war.

"Give it up." Tear commanded throwing a snowball, managing to hit the Kimlascan Princess. Natalia scrunched her face up in displeasure and daintly picked up a small amount of snow. She took time and dedication in making this perfect snowball and by the time she looked up she saw Tear tossing one up and down with eight standing ready at her heels. Natalia glared at Tear and threw her perfect snowball. It hit Tear on her hip and the left over slush slipped down her dress and dripped off at the end. Tear threw her 8 each after one another the last knocking Natalia down. She pouted and joined Arietta on the side.

Guy and Sync seemed to be enjoying the competition. They were nearly as fast as each other and kept up in their pace of throwing snowballs. Their speed and strength might have been good but their accuracy and defense were poor so they each got hit with numerous snowballs. Surprising enough, the two hadn't fell down yet.

Sync swiped his hand down and brushed something cold, not snow cold, but cold cold. He dared a glance down and saw that ice had formed under the snow. Remembering this he packed a snowball and threw it at the blond. Guy had taken notice of the ice long before Sync and had put it in use multiple times unbeknownst to the young strategist. If he could run in time he would slide away and then skid to a stop in the packed snow. A useful technique in the art of this kind of war.

"Bring it on!" Guy taunted.

"I will, thank you very much." Sync lowered his aim to Guy's feet planning to make him jump. If he jumped and landed on ice the same time the snow ball hit him, he would inevitably sli[. Unfourtunatly for Sync, Guy had the same plan. So after a flurry of snow being tossed at the ground the two jumped up to avoid a hit.

'_This is it!' _They both thought. Using their momentum they threw their snowballs at a face pace and pelted one another in the face. Temporary blinded, they stumbled when they landed and backed up onto the ice and slipped.

"Does that count?" Tear asked looking down at the two boys.

"To quicken things, yes." Jade chirped off to the side. The only one left on the other side was Asch while Luke, Tear, and Anise remained. Luke seemed to struggle with the other red head so the girls decided to break the monotony and throw additional snowballs at Asch. Upon hitting Luke for the first time, Asch laughed loudly and pointed only to get hit in the face by three other snowballs.

He fell down due to one; ice and two; an unwanted snow cone in his face. He landed backwards into the snow making his red hair look like blood seeping into the snow.

"It looks like we have a winner!" The teachers shouted. The students clapped slowly glaring at the four.

"Of course none of you will never live up to I the elegant champion of the gods, maker of snow, Dist the Rose!" Dist cackled. Their was a long silent here and students looked at the half insane man. Jade just smirked and leaned back into his snow chair he had made earlier to watch all that was about to happen. "Of course even my companions in the god general rank can't beat me in a match of snowballing. Of course I Dist the Rose already surpass them in almost every way it isn't surprising I've found one more." Dist continued oblivious to the glares he was receiving.

Sync looked at his fellow god generals in astonishment. "Are you gonna sit here and let him make fun of us? Lets kick his ass!" He roared.

Arietta shouted back an approval along with Asch and Largo. Legretta looked uncertain but after reviewing the words one more time in her head she picked up her own ball of snow. Luke turned to the remaining students and rallied them up too.

"He just demoted every single one of you and made sure your finals were a living hell! Are you gonna let him say he's the best god general?"

"No! Asch and Sync are the best!" The majority of the girls shouted causing the two boys mentioned to blush a light tint.

"On your word dreck." Asch looked over at Luke and every one seemed to wait for his command. He noted this and picked up his own snow ball. Dist looked at him mockingly as if he wouldn't _dare_ turn on him. After all he was everyones favorite teacher wasn't he. Luke looked at his smug look and grimaced.

"Fire!" He shouted.

All at once the entire 8th or 9th hour now, class threw all their snowballs at him. Dist watched in a horrified manner as a rain of icy treats was about to grace his beloved figure.

"No!"

There was a pause then a great cheer broke out among everyone. And so, after the defeat of the supercilious Dist the children rejoice full heartened. They took turns standing on the small hill of snow and buried Dist. As Tear and Luke went up, Luke whispered something into her ear that made her blush a scarlet red. After they took a triumphant pose, Tear made sure to take a snow ball and find Guy. And together they both ganged up oon Luke, making him a snow dreck, as Asch called it, in the end. Tear sighed contently and runned a hand through her hair.

This had been one of the greatest days ever, and if Luke hadn't had told her 'you forgot about everything I did bad today, like a good wife.' Then she would have never got to push him down a hill while he was still a snowman.

** End of Christmas Special.**

**After notes: XD I'm sorry if any of you guys didn't like the end. I personally enjoyed the thought of Guy and Tear pushing Luke down a hill while he was immobile as a snowman. Ah, my mistake, snow **_**dreck**_**! haha, I hope you enjoyed it, and merry belated New Year as well.**


	18. Chapter 18: Run around school day part 1

**Woo! Chapter 18. finally. A warning to everyone, this is going to be a crazy chapter. Yeah, for craziness! XD Anyways, now onto reviewer responces!**

**Kash: **** I assure you I had fun writing it! XD**

**Rindou****: What, what people? I have no idea what your talking about... -glances at Sync and Ion-**

**Yue Asuka:**** Why thanks for the review. I'm glad you think they're nice. ^.^**

**Now then on with the story- *gets tackled***

**Sync: Say the damn disclaimer! You know there's more than one thing in here that doesn't belong to you!**

**Ion: Sync don't hurt her...**

**Ember: No, never!...must...reach...keyboard... ha! **

**Chapter 18:**

**Run Around the School Day! Part 1!**

Tear strolled down the road with Luke and Guy in toll as a light snow fell. The red head had gotten considerately nicer since three weeks ago. Tear smiled and batted with the small piece of hair that parted off to the side in the back. Luke twitched and turned towards Guy. "I told you to stop doing that Guy!"

Guy held his hands up in defense. "Hey, it was Tear honest!" Tear glared at Guy and crossed her arms. She tapped her elbow with one finger and raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Tear-" Luke groaned and glared at the brunette. He raised an eyebrow and gave an expression of that of a child that got a plant instead of a puppy. Tear laughed at his expression and quickened her pace. Luke regained normal look then raised an eyebrow at the retreating back. He sped up so that his pace matched hers. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and walked faster almost in a light jog.

Pretty soon, the two were racing towards the school with Guy trailing behind laughing. Tear and Luke were so intent on winning they didn't even see Guy catch up to them. The three ran forward as fast as they could and barreled straight into Sync, Asch, and the pink haired girl Arietta. Guy screamed in terror as the pinkette squirmed to get off him but was pinned down by the heavier people on top of her.

After their exciting game of twister full of screams, curses, and shoving the 6 readjusted themselves and brushed off their clothing. Snow clutched onto their hair like dandruff and all around them wary on lookers hurried past. "Why do you people always have to run into us?" Asch wondered out loud. He made no comment of brother anywhere in these lines.

"Why do you get in our way?" Luke replied sharply. The two brothers glared at each other then lifted their head in the opposite directions. "Humph."

"Is there something going on today?" Tear asked breaking the tension between the two. She looked past the god generals to were a large amount of people had gathered just outside the school gates.

"Not that I'm aware of." Asch scratched the back of his head before tapping a girl on the shoulder. The girl turned around with a scowl on her face but the scowl instantly turned into a smile when she saw Asch.

"Oh hi! Your Asch the Bloody aren't you? Can I get you something?" She squealed. At the mention of Asch, two dozen more girls turned around a screamed in delight. At this a dozen more people turned around and squealed when they saw the rest of the party. Asch, Tear, Sync, Luke, Guy, and Anise were instantaneously swarmed by a large population of girls and boys. Instead of directing more people to Asch like he used to, Luke cupped his hands and shouted loud and clear enough for all to hear.

"Silence!" The gathered people instantly hushed and Tear looked up at the red head with pride. Luke smiled back at her and set his heels back on the ground; he had been on his tiptoes before hand. He nodded to Asch who turned back to the girl he had previously been questioning.

"Now what's going on?" He asked the blond ditz. She smiled and scuffed her foot against the ground.

"Well, you see the crazy weekend started on Undineday and well today's the second. Today is-" A loud screeching noise of the intercom coming on halted her words. Asch nodded in thanks, already guessing the day.

"Welcome students, you may now come into the gates!" The students shuffled in through the gate, shoving others as they tried to get into the courtyard. From then people split up in groups and started conversing with each other. Tear found herself alone in between three gaggling bunches of girls. She moved them out of their way to find Luke, Guy, or Anise.

She passed by all of her teachers, who were walking around trying to get in a straight line, and she walked by their principle. Today he was in festive wear; a light blue shirt with little yellow triangles decorating the dark blue hem line, a azure blue overcoat over brown pants with yellow lining on them, and on one piece of his hair was a large blue bead. Tear thought this would be perfect for a person who ruled around an ocean or maybe a city full of water. But then again, she'd never seen a city full of water so she'd just have to imagine.

She spotted a patch of red hair but upon seeking it out she had only found Asch, Sync, and the pinkette Arietta conversing. Anise was on the outskirts of the small group listening in and voicing her opinions at times. Tear was about to go over but a large screech from the intercom stopped her. She huffed in annoyance and sat down on a small marble bench next to the podium.

"So as you all know today with the exception of our lovely new students, today is a special Kimlasca wide event. Staring ME!" Peony the principal shouted. The students gathered started muttering confusion, until they saw Jade pull Peony off the stage by his ear. He returned and cleared his throat.

"As you know I;m not big on explaining things so I'll make this blunt. Today you will be released from your daily schedule of times. Some of your classes have been shortened with the exception of your PE hour. The teachers will be hiding around the school. You have 15 minutes between each class to find them and be in your seats for role. At the sound of the buzzer you can start looking around the school for your first hour teacher. That's it." Jade was roughly pushed aside after his explanation by peony who struggled to get to the microphone.

"Happy run around the school day!" He shouted into the mic. All the teachers disappeared into the school at that. The students all cheered and broke out of the ground to find their friends.

Tear heaved a great sighed and looked around. 'Can this school get any weirder?' She thought to herself. She watched as a ring of 5 people rolled past her and immediately retracted the statement. Yep, and to think she had only been here for half a year...

She wandered around, looking for any one she recognized now. Friends or enemies. Tear passed by a group of seniors who were talking just loud enough for her to hear.

"I know. Jade hit under 5 stacks of armor last year. Only Asch found him... Wow, really? That's amazing. Well were doomed." She gave one last look back towards the group before spotting a vibrant red head in the midst of the crowd. Golden straw blond hair accompanied it along with black and honey golden hair. She parted through the crowd receiving rude comments here or there and then was pushed out into the people in the middle. She fell into Luke, who feel into Guy, who tripped over Anise, who tugged Natalia, who grabbed Asch's hair, who snatched Sync's collar, who pulled Arietta down by her stuffy. The domino effect played by Tear gave a nice bang to the courtyard.

"Ow.." 8 people groaned all at once. The buzzer then went off and all on the ground were promptly trampled.

When all the dust had cleared and they had sorted out of the mess, the eight people ringed around and started arguing.

"This is all your fault! They yelled at one another. Tear on the other hand stayed quiet and blushed, knowing she had caused all of this. After a while of letting them fight though Tear realized they only had a couple of minutes to get to first hour.

"Hey!" She called. They silenced and looked at her, annoyed their arguments were interrupted. "We need to stop fighting, its almost time for first hour." She pointed to the giant clock upon the school which read they only had 5 minutes left. How it got up there, no one will know...

"Well, we don't have the same teachers so... good luck on finding Jade Natalia." Luke called and ran off with Tear, Anise, and Guy.

"Luke! Ah, Asch! Oh Yulia!" Natalia screeched and ran off to find the elusive teacher.

/

Luke, Tear, Anise, and Guy sped down the halls in search of Nephrey, Jade's sister for second hour. They split up and listened to small talk before returning to each other in the hallways that crossed 4 ways.

"She's this way!" The yelled, all pointing in opposite directions. Being in the middle of a perpendicular hallway didn't help one bit. Tear huffed and tapped her foot impatiently against the tile floors. She looked around and spotted a door slightly creaking open. Mieu, the blue talking cheagle was waving to her. He pointed into the room and disappeared behind the door.

"What's in here?" She pondered and opened the door. Nephrey sat at a spare desk in the front with about 10 students in the classroom. The god generals were nowhere to be found. She smiled at Tear and beckoned her to come in. The moment the door closed, Guy, Luke ,and Anise snapped out of their argument.

"Tear?" Luke questioned. The three looked at each other before approaching the door that just shut. Opening it they found Nephrey about to take roll in the spare classroom. They hurried to their seats and sat down just as the bell rang. A small cheagle was propped on Tear's shoulder staring innocently at them. Luke, who was behind Tear looked at it thinking it was a doll.

"Hi again~!" It whispered to Luke. His eyes grew wide and his skin pale as it tipped its head in greeting at Luke."It's _you..."_ He's tipped backwards in his chair, which fell down with a clatter. Students looked down at Luke who was shaking and curled up in a ball. He rocked back and forth sucking his thumb.

"Its back. The talking monster is BACK!" He whispered harshly. Nephrey noticed the commotion and came over.

"Is something wrong Luke?" She asked the red head as Guy and Anise helped pick his chair back up. Tear was too busy trying not to snicker to help Luke and she patted Mieu on the head.

"Tear Grants? Is something wrong with him?" Nephrey asked, catching her laugh faster than one could say 'holy flying god generals'.

"Cheaglephobia?" She question patting her doll on her shoulder.

"Ah I see." Nephrey petted Mieu and moved on. "Cute doll Tear."

For the rest of second hour Tear let Mieu sit on her shoulder and and wicked grin was plastered to her face. She didn't usually torture people like this but this was too good. The bell rang early much to Tear's delight but the students weren't allowed to go out. The teachers all retreated from their previous classrooms and ran off to find a new place to hide. The four turned their chairs so they were facing each other.

"Lets make this more fun. How about this, whomever gets to their teachers classroom first wins. But it has to be one where at least two of us are." Guy tilted his head on the back of his chair. "Good enough?" His backwards posture in his chair didn't help when a flock of girls came over to say hi. He tried to scramble out of the way but in the end he was still caught.

"Hi Guy! I can't believe you found us!" They squished him into a death grip as he struggled.

"No stop it! I; stop it!" He screamed. The girls giggled and hugged him tighter.

"But your so cute when you act like this!" They squealed. Guy looked like he was about to faint. Tear calmly walked up and placed a hand on one of the girls' shoulders.

"I advise you get off of him now. He doesn't like that." She said making her tone clear and cold.

"Why, but isn't it cute?" One chirped. "And are you gonna stop us?" Another snapped.

"Please get off or I won't refrain from using an arte." She threatened dangerously. They looked warily at each other before filing off Guy one by one. Guy, who was a cowering mess sat up and looked at his savior.

"Thanks Tear. I don't know how many times you've saved me now." He laughed.

"Thirteen." She answered. The bell rang and all the students bolted out. Tear walked out and waved. "See you later. I'm going to find Nephrey first!" She winked and ran out, brown hair streaming behind her.

"Ouch, has it really been thirteen?" Guy questioned as he and Luke ran out the door.

"Hey, don't leave me behind!" Anise cried out and chased after them. Finding herself in the perpendicular hallway again she cursed. A lone tumbleweed blew by as she stood their.

"My new rival; 4 sided hallways!" Anise cursed to no one in particular. She then sprinted in the direction she thought was the best.

Tear muled over which rooms she wanted to look in first. "It's like playing a school wide game of hide and seek and the students are 'it'." She muttered. She opened door number one and was greeted by streamers. Closing the door she looked in door 2. A lone cow sat in there chewing on a bale of hay. It looked at her lazily before returning to its lunch. Tear mouthed an awkward 'okay' before closing the door.

The third door held a small boy in an orange jump suit shouting something along the lines of kage no shino jutsu. She slammed the door shut and shook her head in disbelief. Where were these doors coming from? And why did the school have them anyways. It was like they had unlimited access to the universe. Things falling out of the ceiling, teachers that hid all day, and doors that led to different places. Dear Lorelei, please make my death quick if there is anything weirder than that in a school.

Upon opening the fourth door she spotted several other doors. "What is this the matrix?" She wondered aloud. Opening each individual door she spotted things ranging from monsters, to dusty old magazines, and finally to odd purple dinosaurs. She closed each door with a successful bang and waltzed out of the fourth door.

Opening a fifth door right before the bell rang she peered in tiredly to see Luke sending her a cheerful wave. She took a seat and immediately banged her head on the desk. Luke laughed, clearly amused.

"I went through purple dinosaurs, cows, and small jumpsuit boys for this?" She asked as she stared at the wooden desk.

"yep, and I still won!" Luke chortled. Tear glared and banged her head down again. The bell rang over head signaling fifteen minutes were up.

"Congratulations for finding this class." Nephrey clapped. "This hour shall be..." She drew out a small clipboard and scrolled down its context. "Um, well there's nothing here. So, you can use this as time to plan where to find my brother. I assume none of you have found him in previous hours?" Most kids groaned an agreement.

Tear flipped her chair around so she was facing Luke. In his hands were a deck of special cards that Tear had never seen. "Do you want to play Uno? Its better than mauling over where Jade might be." He suggested.

"What's Uno?" Tear asked, curiosity grabbing her attention.

"Ha, I've got a lot of explaining to do. Hey, where's the talking monster you had on your shoulder?" He asked laying out the deck of cards.

Tear gasped and covered her mouth. "I think I lost him in one of the rooms!"

/

"Mieu, it sure is dark in here..."

"moooooo..."

"Oh hi, what's your name?"

/

"No! How could I lose?" Luke bawled clutching his head in his hands.

"It seems I've won again." Tear replied coolly picking up the deck and shuffling it.

"It's not fair! I was the Uno champion! You say you've never played it but you act if you've played it all your life." Luke hissed coldly at Tear's immediate direction. She calmly slid the cards into the package and handed it back to Luke.

"I've never heard of such a game." She said closing her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Liar..." Luke hissed right as the bell went off. Tear sighed and got up. She knew it was time for her to find Jade which she was absolutely not looking forward to. So far, no one had found him.

Following Luke out of the classroom she heaved a great sigh again. Time to find Jade...

Walking over to her locker she fished out a pencil and paper and closed it with a successful click. She started drawing the layout of the school that she knew and walked away. Opening the door closest to her locker she checked it and marked an 'x' though her paper. She continued to do this with all the classrooms she could find.

When five minutes remained Tear, stood alone in the middle of the hallway. Her paper had run out and was full of X's. She had found almost every junior teacher except for jade. She pinched the bridge of her nose and concentrated extremely hard on not screaming. She had passed by Asch, Sync, and Arietta multiple times to find them depressed as well.

About to throw the paper and pencil on the floor and give up, she paused when a low rumble came down the hall. Looking down she saw multiple people running towards her. "5 minutes, gotta find Jade!" They screamed. Tear blinked several times at the phoneme before bolting. Sadly though, she wasn't fast enough and was swept up into the crowd.

She struggled and managed to get to the top of the crowd. And by top, she really meant top. They carried her down the hallway then threw her up in a frenzy. She hit the ceiling tiles roughly. It slid up and she was hanging from her forearms, her upper body above the tiles while her mid back and down was dangling down. She coughed at all the dust she had blown up and looked around.

It was all dark except for a mere thirty feet in front of her. There was a desk and a white board set up precisely and the elusive teacher, Jade Curtiss, was sitting at the desk with his arms folded. he had a frown on his face.

"And here I thought no one would find me up here." He sounded disappointed. "Well, congratulations Tear, your here just in time."

Tear pulled herself up using the strength she had obtained over the years. She stood on the metal bars placed all around the ceiling and walked over to where Jade was.

"Come now, our lesson will be taken place outside." He stepped off his chair and walked along the slick metal pipes like they were nothing.

Tear followed obediently. She spied a small ladder underneath the desk and guessed that was how he got up. Tear climbed a ladder that Jade had disappeared into up ahead and appeared again out on the roof. Around her was a small garden with exotic plants. Jade helped her up and pointed to the first plant on her immediate left.

"What plant is this?" He asked her. It was a light green shrub with purple flowers adorning the top.

Tear thought about it before answering. "Is it sage?"

"Correct, now what's this one?" He pointed to an exotic plant with multi-colored leaves. The veins looked dark against all the colors.

"I'm not sure. It looks like either a croton or a caladium plant." She answered after a moments hesitation.

"Close enough. Its a croton." He pointed out another plant that Tear recognized immediately.

"That's a white selenia." She answered. "My mothers favorite."

He nodded and proceeded on. They did this all hour, Jade occasionally leaving to see if any other students had found there way up to the ceiling somehow.

"That's a hibiscus." Tear told the red eyed teacher as she gently touched the pink and white leaves. The yellow center beamed out brightly in the mid day sun. The pink gradually faded into purple near the center and the white looked as if it had been painted on the edges.

"Yes, they're used for a food when dried and the tea often lowers blood pressure." Jade explained. He led her over to one of the last pots. There was still a greenery behind them on the roof so Tear chose not to worry about losing interest.

A purple flower with star shaped petals which folded back lay in a small pot. A danger sign laid near it. Tear looked at it and one thought entered her mind.

"Nightshade." She whispered.

"Woody Nightshade actually. Otherwise known as bitter sweet nightshade." Jade explained. "The school wouldn't let me bring in deadly nightshade to study. Or Atropos Belladonna in its classified name. Such a shame." He sighed at the end.

Tear glanced at the purple flower before quickly covering her nose. A horrible stench arose from it at a close angle and she backed away.

"Oh don't worry, it won't poison you. It's just a way to make sure animals and live stock won't eat it." Jade replied precisely watering a scarlet tiger lily plant.

The bell rang overhead and Jade sighed. He waltzed over to the ladder and climbed down. Tear followed making sure he had gotten down first.

"I enjoyed this hour much more than I expected to. I suppose it was getting dreadfully lonely. I won't be moving anytime soon, this is too good of a hiding place. Please be sure to visit again Tear." Jade drawled and dismissed her with a wave of his hand. She walked over to the ladder leading down to the main floor before pausing and looking back.

"Jade?" She called back shyly.

"Do you need something, Mysterica?" He asked without turning around.

"Will you sign this paper for me? It would be nice..." The piece of paper with all the 'x's was snatched out of her hands before she could finish. It was replaced a minute later with a stamp on it that said 'Jade Curtiss'. She smiled and thanked him once more before climbing down the ladder. She closed the trapdoor and looked around. She recognized this room as the janitors closet near the Science room. '_So that's how he got up...'_ She thought to herself. She made her way down the corridors and into the lunch room where Luke, Anise, and Guy were sitting. They looked...depressed.

"Tear!" Luke yelped when he realized she was right behind him. She gave a smile and sat down on the opposite side of Guy and Luke. Anise almost immediately noticed the small slip of paper neatly folded up in Tear's hand.

"Hey Tear...Did a guy ask you out?" Anise asked slyly. Luke and Guy began coughing up some of the water they had been drinking.

"What ever makes you think that Anise?" Tear asked. She held the folded paper a little more tighter than before.

"That slip of paper with your name on it~." Anise cooed and tried to snatch it out of her hands. Tear's reflexes kicked in and she jerked the paper out of her reach.

"Ah~! Someone did!" Anise gasped. "So who did?" Anise asked. She stood up on the table bench and reached over Tear's arm length to get the note. Tear instinctively jumped back and tripped over a table leg.

"Huh?" Was her only reply before her foot caught on the table leg and the rest of her body swung backwards. She braced herself to hit the floor but felt hard steady hands catch her instead. She cracked open one eye and looked at her savior to see a curtain of red hair falling down. Asch's cerulean eyes stared down at her for a moment before pushing her back up into a standing position. Tear could feel her face heat up and put a hand to it. She turned away from the people in the lunch room, almost ashamed. Behind her, Luke was glaring down his twin.

"Hey! I was gonna catch her!" Luke yelled clearly crossed.

"Then why didn't you beat me to it, dreck?" He spat back. The two clashed head to head and glowered at each other.

"What's this?" They stopped growling at each other to see the green haired god general picking up a small note. Tear looked up in surprise before patting her clothing. In wide eyes, realization hit her.

"Don't open that!" She yelled and ran over to retrieve it.

"Open it Sync, you know you want to."Anise slid over and leaned on his right shoulder. He glared at her and shoved her off before opening it. He scanned over her map with bored interest and then his eyes landed on one thing.

"How did you...?" He looked at it over again before promptly falling backwards. The paper floated out of his hands and right into Anise's. Tear covered her face and blushed. If her face wasn't red by now, she would consider herself half crazed.

Anise read it in a similar fashion as Sync had and paused on the stamp. "You've got to be kidding me." It floated out of her hands and she dropped onto her knees. She looked up at the ceiling for a moment before bending over and started pounding the floor. "I spent all hour looking for him!"

Asch picked it up next and read it before silently handing it to Tear."I won't ask where you found him, but I will excuse myself." He then picked up the unconscious shocked Sync and started dragging him out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Luke called cautiously.

Asch turned back and his eyes hardened like steel. "I'm going to find Jade. I can't let a lady over look a man can I? Oh no offense Luke. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Since you know, you act like one." He then waltzed out leaving the room in low chatter.

"More like you don't want to lost your reputation..." Luke muttered.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Luke. shall I call Tear to comfort you?" Asch asked in a fake sugary tone. He laughed evil and retreated through the back door.

"He's so hot!" Several girls squealed. They hugged each other and let thoughts of Asch flow into there head. Tear, in turn to all of this, banged her head slowly on a nearby wall. Her face was red as a beet and she wanted to curl up and die.

"That bastard! I hope he chokes and dies!" Luke shouted after the door in which Asch had retreated to.

"There are somethings the world will never understand. One being Jade. Another, how Tear managed to stumble upon him..." Guy sighed as if he had just finished the last book in a series. "now then, how do I go about calming Luke down..."

As this commotion was going on, little did anyone know that Jade had been watching them the entire time from his perch in the rafters. He smiled at the chaos below and slid the ceiling tile back in place. "Oh how I do enjoy when 1 or 2 students find me. It makes the game so much funner..."

/

**end! Hours 6-9 will be next. Oh I had so much fun writing about the doors. X3 Can you guess who I was talking about? Or how many disclaimers I've skipped out on in this chapter?**

**-banging can be heard from closet- Mff!**

**ion: Sync! Hold on! She's almost done!**

**Sync: Mff! ~translation: I'll kick her sorry ass when she opens the damn closet.**

**Es: Be nice or I won't have my body guard open the door. ;3**

**Largo: -sighs- Why am I even here?**

**Ion: I was promised kookies!**

**largo:...agreed.**


	19. Chapter 19: Run around school day part 2

** -big inhale here- Hi...Wait is the mic on? Ah! I thought you told me it wasn't on! Uh never mind... Hi! Aha pretend you didn't hear that. Now for reviewers! Also so sorry guys, I'm WAY out of rotation. I'll make it up to you I promise!**

** Kash: Haha I wouldn't go that far, but it is pretty crazy!**

** Dave+Bob: Ah no worry take your time!**

** Shining Darkness: Thanks for the review. I struggled a bit with the idea of replicas running around in a school so I had to change it.**

** Shelbyryan: Thanks! I will!**

**-insert rant here about disclaimers and the like-**

**Chapter 19:**

**Conclusion of run around the school day; Part 2.**

Tear stealthily looked around before going into the janitors closet. Looking around, she found that the ladder had once again receded into the ceiling. Since her next hour was with Jade, she decided that she would get up a less hostile way than being thrown up. Leaving lunch she had been hounded by multiple people in search for the elusive teacher. Tear didn't even know if he was still there in the ceiling. The next thing she could think of where he would be was that he was swimming around in a toilet in the girls bathroom. She sighed and put a hand on an empty jar. The jar slid backwards and the ladder came down with a loud thump.

Tear blinked in surprise and ascended the ladder into the ceiling. She stood up on the metal beams and pulled the ladder up with her when she had reaches the top. The ladder slid into place and made a small clicking sound to show that it was ready to slide open again if anyone needed it to. Tear stood up from her crouch and started making her way carefully across the beams. She didn't want to alert the teacher but she suspected him to have already foreseen her coming so she made haste in trying to find him.

The school was huge, no doubt about it, and so the designers must have been very determined to make the ceiling of the school bigger and wider than school was; if not bigger that that. Tear ran around for about five minutes looking for the familiar desk, the skylight onto the roof, or even the coy teacher himself. But alas, the ceiling was wide and dangerous. If she so much as put a foot on the tiles, they would fall through on her.

And that's when she remembered something. '_Wasn't the ladder near Jade's desk last time?' _ Tear looked back and sighed. So instead of staying there like he had told her, he had moved. She should have seen this coming, since it was Jade and all, but she couldn't help but actually trust him before.

For some reason, Jade was very familiar to her in some way. She felt like she could trust him but also to watch out for his sarcastic remarks. Tear glanced up at the ceiling and made a 180 turn. A small panel hung down, just barely out of place. Tear stared at it before carefully standing on her tip toes and touching it. It moved slightly and a panel slid down. Sunshine immediately flooded the dark place and Tear had to shield her eyes from it. She looked around for any objects of leverage and when she didn't find one, started jumping up to reach the top.

Unbeknownst to Tear, Luke was wandering down the halls at the time looking for his teacher when suddenly a wood chip fell onto his shoulder. He brushed it off like it was nothing until another one hit his head. He rubbed his head and looked up to see another one head straight in for his-

"Aw mother of! Son of a-" He cried as he tried to get it out of his left eye. After a minute of extreme pain and torture he chucked the small evil thing away and looked up, shielding his eyes with his arm. Another wood chip rained down, where as he quickly dodged it and frowned. Why was the ceiling falling down?

"But I swear the brown haired chick went into there!" A cry resounded down the left corridor. Luke entered 'Spy mode' and quickly snuck down the hallway following the melodramatic voice. He jumped behind a sign and watched as a stupid sophomore kept pointing at a closet door and hollering about a brown haired chick. Luke narrowed his eyes, switching on the James Bond music; mission impossible; before running behind a trash can.

"Are they talking about Tear?" He wondered.

The sophomores side kick punched the guy yelling in the stomach. "Would you quit your blabbering? She can't just go into a janitors closet and disappear! Let's go!" The sophomores headed off screaming curses at each other as Luke stood up from his hiding spot. Now to make the perfect move and find Tea-... Jade. He meant Jade.

Carefully Luke ran over and slid into the janitors closet, shutting the door behind him softly. He then flipped on a switch and began to look around. There was nothing but cleaning supplies, old jars, and mops. Lots and lots of mops. Luke looked around hesitantly before turning around to exit.

As he started to leave though, his elbow hit an empty jar causing a jolt of pain to go up his arm from his funny bone. It may be amusing to watch, but the funny bone isn't so funny if you hit it. He howled in pain and rubbed his sore elbow and glared at the jar. He turned to storm out but realized something. He had hit the jar which was empty and looked quite light, but it hadn't budged. He looked back mystified and touched it again.

It remained idle causing an excited look to spread on his face. He grabbed the jar and started pulling on it. It didn't budge causing him to loose balance, trip over a mop handle, and roll out the door. He silently lamented over his failure before rolling up his sleeves and rushing back in. He slammed the door shut, James Bond music now long over, and pulled as hard as he could on the jar. If music could be played right now, it would be one of pure entertainment.

After several failed attempts, one broken mop, and zero moving jars; Luke had just about had it with this jar business. He panted tiredly and rest by leaning one hand one the shelf, the other hand on the jar. He turned to walk away, his hand pushing the jar backwards as he did so.

Unfortunately for Luke, the ladder zipped out from the ceiling and pinned down his neck, dragging him down to the floor and leaving him stuck under a low rung. He gave a meep of disapproval and tried to move the ladder, which turned out to be stubborn like the jars and didn't budge. He howled and screamed for help for the remainder of the time limit and twisted and thrashed the best he could.

Then finally, FINALLY, some one opened the door. Luke looked up happily at his saviors only for his face to become grim and hopeless. Asch and Sync stood above him, smirking down upon him like he was a small bunny caught in two wolves eyes.

"Hello dreck." Asch said kneeling down to eye level. "Miss me?"

Luke sighed resigning to his fate and gave his brother the most sweetest smile a brother could give. "Help?"

"Sure, we'll 'help' you." Sync replied. He grabbed Luke by the hair with Asch and pulled the boy out from under the ladder and then out the door.

"Come on Luke, lets learn how to go potty." Asch said in a sugar sweet tone.

"But I already know how to go to the bathroom Asch! NO, you can't do this to me!" Luke howled as he was dragged towards the bathroom by the two god generals.

/

Going back to Tear, who was now half way up into the panel, and still struggling to pull herself up. "Damn it, why did I eat the mashed potatoes?" She silently wondered and used the rest of her strength to pull herself up. She had returned to the glorious insulated greenhouse, which was warm until the frigid air outside, but now in a different section of the roof, thus resulting in a change of plants. Up here, there were wild flowers one would find along the road, and several roses all in a different shades. She stopped her gazing to see a red rose with blue splatters on it like the blue was blood.

"A hybrid. I assume you know this?" A voice called out behind her. Tear jumped in fright and spun around to see Jade with his clip board writing something down in it. He had a coy smile on his face making her sweat drop and stop her shaking hand. She held her chest where her heart was located and looked back at the hybrid rose.

"Its p-pretty." She stuttered.

"What's the matter Tear? Are you just startled or is something haunting you." Jade smirked. "Like say, a ghost?"

"Eep! T-there are n-no ghosts Jade." She said trying to pull off a strong tone.

"Hm I see. You know there was once a rumor going around the school. A girl in the junior year had snuck into the school one night and had never returned. The next day when her lover came searching for her, he only found her white hair ribbon on the floor of the main hallway, coated with red on the ends. Some still say that at night the ghost of the girl lurks around, pulling others to the same fate as she had." Jade said slowly.

"J-Jade! That's just a rumor Its not t-true." Tear said hastily.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure Tear. Haven't you noticed that whomever goes into the school at night either runs out screaming or never return?" He asked touching a dying poinsettia.

"N-no, because its not true!" Tear half yelled at him. "I'm sorry, excuse me for yelling."

"I can never get this one to grow, no matter how much I try." He said ignoring her and dropping the subject completely. Tear sweat dropped and then walked over to where he was standing. The white and red poinsettia drooped slightly and the end of the leaves were crinkled. Jade gave a mutter of disapproval while frowning and left to look at the other plants.

Tear watched him go before returning to the poinsettia. It looked so sad, white with red dots like blood stains on it. It was a hybrid like the rose had been but seemed more eerie somehow. Like the girl who had...Gah! She shook her head wildly to rid the thought and she cupped it in her hands and concentrated on it. The crumbled edges seemed to radiate the light of the seventh fonon when she finished. She stepped back and watched as the flower wilted up. She frowned and gave a rather disappointed mutter until she saw it suddenly spark to life. The brown sprouted green which grew straight and tall and the flower bud curled up at astonishing speed then bloomed in a blink of the eye.

Tear gasped in surprise at the new colors. The leaves were a bright green color and shined. The flowers petals were either red or white and there was now green splashes over it. When Tear went to further examine the new creation she discovered that the green in the plant glowed with seventh fonons.

"My my, what an interesting result." Tear jumped for the second time that day as she found the sadistic teacher hovering over her shoulder. Jade reached down and touch the poinsettia, which flared in response. He moved back and made a small cut on his arm. Tear looked at him in surprise before he touched the flower again.

The cut instantly patched up like it wasn't ever there. Tear gasped again when he gave her a light smile.

"Why Tear, I believe you've just made a flower that has instantaneous healing properties. I shall need to study this. What did you do?"

"I just concentrated on it. I might have slipped some seventh fonons into the petals." She said looking back at the flower petals. She watched the glow of the flower die yet, the green specs remained.

"Hm, interesting..."

/

"Gah, I'll kill him for doing that!" Luke screamed trying to dry his wet flattened hair. The pleasantry in the bathroom was horrific for even Luke, especially since it involved him, his head, and a toilet. Luke vowed revenge on him and would get it later at a more appropriate time. First though, he needed to find Tear.

He made his way back to the janitor closet to find the ladder still down, untouched. He smirked and began climbing it. He rose up and clambered up onto the metal beam using what ever muscles he had in his arms. He gave an enormous inhale before whipping around and laughing hysterically at the ladder.

"Haha what now? I have ascended you! And now to find Tear!" Luke laughed and walked off victorious. He was so blinded by victory though he walked off the steel beam and onto the tiles, which strained under his weight. He walked on a particularly loose tile that collapsed under his weight.

Luke gave a startled choke as he feel out of the ceiling and straight into the women's bathroom. You could tell it was the women's since there was no urinals and the walls were pink.

"Ugh..." Luke clutched his head before looking up and staring at Jade's arch rival, Dist the Reaper, whom was washing his hands in a pink and white sink. "..."

"..." The older, white haired teacher didn't respond to the red head immediately but when he did...

"What are you doing in here?" Dist bawled.

"I could ask you the same thing." Luke snapped. Dist flinched and glared at the boy. "I'm hiding~!"

After several seconds of awkward silence Dist exploded."One word of this to any one and I will make sure that there will be a public announcement of how you stalk women and watch them through the ceiling~!" He screamed.

"Fine, but if you tell, I'll tell Jade that you make regular visits here." Luke smirked and picked up the fallen tile.

"I don't like making deals with savages like you, but I guess this will have to do." Dist barked and grabbed his purse- I mean, his bag.

"Alright then." Luke said and walked out. He felt that he looked rather silly running around with a tile so he abandoned it near the door of the bathroom. Luke rubbed his back where he had fallen and continued on to do something else.

'_I feel like I'm forgetting something important. Like I needed to find something and forgot at the last minute...Oh well!' _ Luke thought happily and skipped down the hallways.

/

The bell rang right as turn shoved the ladder up into the ceiling and exited the janitors closet. For some reason, as she was walking back, there was a bunch of dented tiles and one was even missing. She wondered if someone had actually gone up there but dismissed the idea.

"Tear!" A flamboyant voice rang down the hallway. Tear looked down to see Luke running up with the stupidest grin she'd ever seen. "Guess what I did!" He said some words slurring together. Tear noticed this and looked him up and down and noticed a large gash on the side of his head.

"Luke-" She was cut off by a waggling finger in her face.

"Nah ah. Its my turn to talk, so guess what I did!" He didn't wait for her response. "I went poop!"

"Luke, can you please turn around?" She asked as if she was talking to a three year old.

"Yep!" He chirped and fell over. Tear blinked in surprise before kneeling down and putting his head gently in her lap. She then conjured the seventh fonons around her and started to mend the wound on his head. It wasn't long until Guy came wandering about and saw Luke unconscious in Tear's lap. He raised a brow suggestively causing Tear to glare.

"Hey, what's up with Luke?" He asked right as the bell screamed. He turned and glared at the bell. "I'm gonna rip that thing from the wall one of these days."

"Ah, apparently it looks like he fell." Tear said sighing.

"My darling!" A voice screeched down the hallway. Tear lifted Luke off her lap and put his head on the floor before backing up a few feet.

5-4-3-2-1...

"Luke!" Natalia cried tackle hugging the unconscious body. Guy winced and turned away from the Kimlascan princess snickering.

"That's gonna hurt when he wakes up." Guy said lowly.

"Hold on Luke! I'll heal you!" Natalia screamed and began filing through the medical treatments she knew. Tear would have told her that she had already healed most the damage but she knew it would end in a futile manner. Natalia's head suddenly snapped in Tear's direction. "This was your doing wasn't it. You knew maybe if Luke was too inquired I would grow disinterested in him and flock to Asch! Well you're wrong! Cause I L-O-V-E Luke~!" Natalia gushed squeezing the limp body tightly near her chest.

"Actually Natalia, Tear here was-" Guy was abruptly cut off.

"It's okay Guy. No need to defend her, I want you to know that whatever threat she gives you, that I will always be here for you. If she threatens you in anyway, you can come to me and she will be punished with justice!" Natalia cried almost sounding heroic.

Guy sweat dropped and looked away with skeptism. "Aha great, my hero."

"Now Luke! Off we go to the nurses office, where I shall preform with vigilance as the nurse!" She then sprinted off with the unconscious body draped over her shoulder.

"Fast..." Tear muttered.

"I know, its almost scary. She has the strength of a farm hand." Guy explained. "So anyways, how about helping me find Dist oh finder of teachers." He praised with a light hint of sarcasm in his tone. He looked back down to Tear's last position to see her already gone and walking down the hallway. "O-oi!"

/

"Ugh you dirty savages! Stay out of my experiments!" Dist cried when 4 students had grabbed a strange looking potion. They laughed and ran off with the strange liquid threatening to dump it down the drains. Dist screamed at them and chased them around the large classroom.

Tear looked out the window and stared at the small cheagle preforming tricks for her. She blushed and buried her face into her arms and watched as the cheagle tumbled off the windowsill and landed in a near perfect splits. Tear gave a light clap and the cheagle bowed. He blew a ring of fire and then hopped through it. Tear once again clapped and smiled.

"Mieu Mieu!" It cried and started flying. She watched it disappear into the sky and then float back down like a feather. She giggled and tapped the window in enjoyment.

"What are you doing?" Tear jumped in surprise to see Guy and Sync standing behind her.

"A-ah Guy. Sync. I didn't notice you there." She said hastily, a blush creeping up on her face. Guy raised an eyebrow while Sync chuckled. Tear glared before turning back to the window and neatly composing herself. "I'm looking at the flowers." She said monotonously.

"Right." The green haired boy said skeptically.

"Soooooo what are you actually doing?" Guy asked leaning next to Tear. She looked out the window and didn't flinch eying a lone flower waving in the wind. She silently pointed at the flower making a light tap sound when her finger hit the window. The small cheagle was clinging on it waving at her wildly. Tear blushed and watched as the cheagle was blown off the flower and into a nearby bush. By the time Sync and Guy had found what she was pointing at they scoffed again.

"Oh well, I guess she really is looking at flowers." Guy said to the younger boy.

"Right." He repeated in the same voice and stalked over to a random desk to draw something.

Tear watched the small cheagle climb out of the bush and wave at her. It preformed a few more tricks before giving a final wave and flew off. Tear moved from her position from the window and looked over. Guy was off flirting with a group of women, though a visible sweat drop was on the side of his brow. She looked at Sync who was tapping his pencil on a peace of paper and staring off into the distance. Something was clearly drawn on the paper but she couldn't make out what it was.

Tear used her secret ninja skills to appear behind him and look over his shoulder curiously. It was a well drawn picture of a wolf standing on a hill with a bare forest behind it. The wolf though looked lonely and sad as it stared up into the starry night sky.

"What do you think your looking at?" An obnoxious voice cut in. Tear looked over at the boy who hastily covered the picture with his hands.

"The picture, it was well drawn." Tear said in her monotonous voice.

"Tch, this is nothing." Sync mumbled and looked away. Tear imagined if his face was showing she'd see a light blush. Tear smiled and walked away to survey the other students. 5 or 6 seemed to be content with making Dist's life a living hell while the others seemed to break up and chatter.

She looked at the clock to see 5 more minutes left of the hour. She smiled determinedly and felt the excitement rise up. Call her a fight addict, but she couldn't wait to kick someone's ass. She wasn't satisfied by her last fight or how she was beaten so easily. Sure, she was in a cat costume but that didn't mean she wanted to lose so quickly.

"Hello lady Tear. What a nice day it is." Tear looked back to meet the eyes of one of the flirtatious guys of the school, Zelos Wilder. She never really paid any attention to him but Peony seemed to love this lad and shined approval unto him.

"Good Afternoon Zelos." She said respectfully. His fan girl base was behind him clasping their hands together or staring enviously at Tear. Zelos's long red hair swished when he leaned to the side and winked, reminding her of Luke or Asch. A long lost cousin perhaps?

"How about you join me after school for a quick snack at my place." He said with a suave voice. Tear closed her one eye not hidden by her bangs and shook her head. The girls behind Zelos whined and cooed. "Now now hunnies! There is enough Zelos for all my hunnies!" He said happily.

"Forgive me, but I have plans after school." She said quietly.

"Is that so, well maybe you can join me sometime later then?" Tear slowly slid away as he addressed his 'hunnies' again and hid near the conversing Sync and Guy. The gave her a confused look and then one towards the flabbergasted Zelos as he look around for his 'celestial maiden'. They shrugged and continued conversing when Tear shook her head.

After 5 excruciating minutes of dodging Zelos, the bell rang and Tear was the first to bolt out the doors. She started to understand why Peony smiled down upon Zelos. Guy eventually joined her in running with her as she strived to get to the gym. She was one, getting away from creepers and two, anxious to get to fight something, someone!

She made a nice slide into the gym and grabbed her staff and knives, gripping them tightly for extra protection. Guy looked at her mysteriously before picking up his traditional katana and heading out the door. She followed him and glanced back warily behind her in case the creeper was following her.

/

A sword and staff clashed with an angry hiss of metal being scraped against each other as the two met in battle. Tear jumped back, throwing knives as she did. The knives were easily deflected and the fast student rushed at her. She jumped back, retrieving the fallen knives as she did so, and started a fast cast. She had to eventually cancel half way since the boy had the intention of slicing her arm off. She jumped as high as she could and threw down three of her knives in a triangular pattern around him. The boy realized this and brought his arms up protectively.

"_Severing fate!_" She cried as light spirited up from the triangle and inflicted damage unto him.

_"Guardian_!" A green force field appeared around the boy suppressing the damage to a minimum as the arte remained going.

"Tch." Tear landed and immediately began casting. "_Oh divine spear run my enemies through! Holy Lance~!_" Tear cried. A spear shot up from the ground catching the man off balance and throwing him into the air. Several white lances then appeared and stuck him several times.

He landed on the ground and wiped the blood away from his mouth, smearing it on his brown gloves. He then charged at the brown haired songstress. "Beast!" Tear flew backwards when it felt like the force of a lion had rammed into her. She skidded to a stop and held her staff out in front of her again to concentrate.

"_Oh healing power...First Aid!" _ Tear felt some of the injuries on her heal before she sprinted back towards the blond. She ran past her fallen knives and scooped them up only to throw them at the boy. He back flipped away from them before running forward and jumping.

"_Tempest!" _ He called. He curled up and spun in the air dangerously. Tear side stepped and aimed a knife where he would land. The brown boot hit the ground right as the knife did, successfully pinning it to the ground. The blond winced and began to reach down to pull it out only to have his sleeve pinned down as well.

Tear smirked and began a melody. "_Oh melody beckoning towards the abyss...Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze. Nightmare!" _ She sang. A deep purple hued glyph appeared under the man causing his body to slump down as the melody pulled him towards the sweet bliss of sleep.

She ran forward and with the two other knives she had threw them at the teen struggling to stay awake. He raised his sword up and gave a swipe of his sword to bat them away sloppily. His muscles seemed to be relaxing against their owners will and the body seemed to fall forward.

"Not yet!" The boy yelled and strained to stand up.

Tear watched the boy with amusement and decided to end it with a fun arte. _"Pow pow hammer ^.^~!" _ The red cartoon-y hammer fell out of the sky and whacked the blond on the head. Tear pumped a fist in the air at her fallen foe before running over and retrieving her knives out of the articles of clothing.

She then began to lightly cast first aid on the wounds, waking the man up. He gave her a cheesy smile and stood up scratching the back of his head. "Looks like I lost, but that was fun Tear." The blond said sheepishly.

"I enjoyed the fight Guy. It beats facing the wimps." She gave a light smile as well. Guy gave a sheepish grin and Anise cooed over at them. Luke who had returned back from the nurse in a frightened manner wasn't happy with what Anise said either.

"Oooo~! Love on the battle field~!" She called making a cat whistle.

"No I refuse for that to happen!" Luke cried, shaking a laughing Anise back and forth while Jade took pictures off to the side. He gave a light chuckle and checked the picture. The perfect blackmail items against Guy and Tear...

"Alright, you've had your fight, now get off the field." Legretta said impatiently, shooing the friends off. "Since the hours been shortened and we've already had two battles, you get the rest of the time to relax."

The students broke up and milled around. Tear happily walked around listening and thanking people for any praise as she did.

"Good job, not everyone beats Guy!" A random boy called.

"And then she was like, tray ray say croak row tray say!" A rather nerdy boy shouted to his equally geeky companions. Tear's smile twitched as she heard that one but never-the-less kept walking.

"Did you see how he did that? It was beast! I wasn't even in the glyph and I was feeling super tired, I don't see how he could have stayed awake for that long." A girl squealed to her friends. They saw Tear walk by and waved merrily before going back to their conversation. _'At least...' _Tear thought,_ 'I've won the respect of students in this class. And it wasn't that fake respect that comes with being Van's sister.' _ She smiled happily and returned to Luke, Anise, and Guy.

They smiled at her return and started a high speed talk about the great fight and how many the four of them could take out should they team up.

"Maybe even Jade would join us, and Natalia." Luke said excitedly.

"Luke, Luke. You never learn do you?" Anise shook her head in disbelief and skepticism. "Jade's powers match Peony's and Natalia's too prissy to join us. But if we were a team with them, I bet we could even save the world if we wanted to and maybe pick up a few guys along the way." Anise replied deviously at the end.

"Great, my hopes and dreams have been crushed." Luke said looking away with a sweat drop and a smirk. The bell screamed making Guy wince and shoot a curse at it. He edged away from the wall he had been leaning on and walked through the gym doors in hopes to find Jade...which was practically hopeless since Jade was too busy developing the pictures in one of the multiple infirmary rooms of the Colosseum.

Tear back tracked and walked with Luke knowing she would eventually find Jade since she had spotted him during the fight. Luke smiled and walked to his class with her side by side.

"So, what are you doing Gnomeday?" He asked sheepishly scratching the back of his head. Tear looked at him and raised an eyebrow in suggestion. He blushed and looked away. "Just saying because father said he wanted to meet you. I didn't say anything honestly! Van had suggested it..." He trailed off his face becoming the same color as his hair. Tear gave a light laugh before grabbing her coat from the bench she had abandoned it on during eighth hour.

They walked out the doors of the school back entrance and towards the other buildings entrance. Tear clutched her coat together tightly and rubbed her arms from the cold chilly air. The snow had all melted but a small flurry would blow down from the sky sooner or later. They walked in companionable silence until Luke brought up another topic.

"So how did you get to Jade?" He asked nonchalantly. She looked at him with another eyebrow raise causing him to look away. "Just asking because you know, I was wonder how in the world you managed to find him."

"By a mob." She answered quietly.

"A what?" Luke asked looking back down on her.

"A mob threw me to where he was. It was just a coincidence that Jade was there as well." Tear said shyly. They reached the other door in which Luke rushed forward and opened up for her. She nodded a thanks and brushed her hair back out of her coat as she was greeted by the buildings warmth.

"I see. Well now to find Nephrey..." Luke said looking around in the classrooms. As he did so Tear quietly slipped into the science room and looked around. After loosing Luke and spotting no one else she quickly snuck out and inched towards the janitors closet. She opened up the door and pushed the jar backwards and caught the ladder before it hit the ground. She quietly ascended it, pulling the ladder up with her and sprinted towards the area of the gym. Which of course she had no idea where that was, so she just headed in the direction that looked the farthest away from her.

Several minutes she found herself standing in the middle of the Colosseum shivering. Now that the area was desolate and the battle's adrenaline wore off she felt the coldness striking her bones. Even with the coat on, the area was still freezing. She opened the door to some of the rooms and left the doors open to know which ones she opened. Upon opening the 8th door she heard a slam.

Backing up she saw that all the doors she had previously opened were now shut. She frowned and opened the one nearest to her. Nothing was in it except medical supplies and broken equipment. She checked all the other rooms and saw they were in a similar state. She left the doors open and turned around away to think. She heard a slam and turned around.

All of them were shut again.

Tear narrowed her eyes and threw them all open again. She stormed away before whipping around and watching the doors. At first none closed. Tear tapped her foot and watched the doors before they snapped shut, jolting her out of her transfixed glare. She went over and put her hand the on the frame and started to think.

There was a slight disturbance of 3rd fonons on them. She recognized this as the wind element and figured whomever was closing the doors was via arte. She put 2 and 2 together before tracing the winds' route back to its owner. Who was happily sitting at the top of a column staring down at her.

"Good work Tear. Usually people run off in frustration. I'm surprised you figured that out so quickly." Jade said readjusting his glasses so that all of his red eyes were showing.

Tear huffed and crossed her arms in agitation. "Jade, can we start the lesson already?" She asked and blushed slightly.

"Antsy to start the lesson are we? But of course there are still 2 minutes left before I can start." He said checking his arm like there was a watch only visible to him on it. Tear sighed and sat down into the powered snow. It floated up like a bag full of feathers before gently floating back down to the ground.

So they sat in silence for a few minutes until the bell ripped down the hallway and let off a terrifying screech. Jade sat up and beckoned for her to follow him into one of the multiple storage rooms.

"I hope you like the medical field studies Tear. Because that's exactly what we'll be studying all hour." Jade said as he walked into the room.

Tear, remembering the traitorous trainings in Yulia City of the medical field, groaned and begrudgingly followed Jade to examine the medic equipment.

/

Luke, Guy, Anise, and Tear all walked through Batical as flurries of snow showered down and clung to their hair. Luke offered that they go get Mexican again, but Tear suggested different and headed in a completely new direction. Luke had never had the time to explore the whole city on the first level so he followed with curiosity, Guy who _had_ been in the parts, nodded for the okay to go, and Anise seemed a little edgy.

They walked past shops with weird trinkets and stopped to look at anything they hadn't seen before. Tear was particularly entranced to a small locket, an amethyst on the inside gleaming brightly. The amethyst wasn't her month jewel, the alexandrite was*, she admired her mothers birthstone the amethyst.

"Do you like it?" Guy asked, hovering over her shoulder to look at it.

"Indeed, its lovely." She said and started walking along. They passed by many stores that offered things from sweet pastries, to fish being cooked right in front of your face. the one that really caught their eye though was a small quiet looking building with a sign that said 'cafe' at the top. It looked quaint and nice and on going in, it was not disappointing as all.

The tables had pink or blue plaid table clothes laid across them. There was a shelf in the back with a cash register and an assortment of candies on it. In the middle of it, a few girls dressed as maids walked around serving the one or two people sitting at the tables. It had a bright yellow wall paper but not blinding to say in the least.

"Good Afternoon." One of them greeted kindly and led them to a table. Luke patted his pocket to make sure he had enough money, sighing when he found only half the bag full. And judging by Anise's greedy face, he doubted that he would have enough. Guy noticed and gave a thumbs up to the red head signaling that he would help cover the expense. Luke gave a big childish grin to him before sitting himself and picking up the menu.

Tear who shyly sat down wasn't as lucky as the others looked up to see one of the maids suspiciously looking at her. Tear gave a questioning look and the maids eyes seemed to light up.

"Hey you're that new recruit were getting today aren't you? Yeah, brown hair, blue eyes, and quiet personality! Come with me!" Tear was quickly dragged from her seat by the purple haired maid and through a set of swinging doors.

"Excuse me, but I think-" Tear was interrupted when a uniform was shoved in her hands as well as a pony tail.

"Don't worry dear, it doesn't matter how skinny or fat you are. The costume will fit. Now get dressed, you start now!" The purple haired maid yelled and pushed her into a changing room.

Tear looked down and examined the material in her hands. "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt _too _much." She said as she pulled on the dress.

She walked out a few minutes later only to have the same purple haired maid examine her up and down before whipping behind her and throwing Tear's hair into the ponytail that was originally given to her. A small hat was also added making Tear wonder if they had gotten these costumes from the Fabre Manor.

The maid clapped earning her attention. She held her fingers to her mouth and made a big cheesy smile. "Remember we are 'proud maids'**! Always give it your all!" She said. "Oh and remember, I'm the manager, Sheena. If you need anything, talk to me." And with that the maid, Sheena, left.

"Hey, newbie! Order up!" The chef called and handed her three plates of food. "Name's Judith, happy to meet you." She replied turning back to the stove.

Tear had to admit, the clothing Judith had on was a bit small but she had been randomly thrown in here so she wouldn't judge. Tear nodded and smiled before heading out with the food.

"Who ordered strawberry shortcake?" Tear asked passing by her friends table. Luke and Guy went slack jawed while Anise laughed and took pictures of both.

"That would be me~!" Anise giggled and allowed the cake be set in front of her.

"And now the coconut shrimp?" Tear asked blushing a bit, now knowing it was her friends she was serving. Luke raised his hand energetically and watched as she set it down in front of him.

"And finally the chocolate pie?" She asked sheepishly. Guy flashed her a smile and she set it down in front of him. Taking note that neither Sheena or Judith were watching she sat down at the table and held her head in her hands.

"You guys would mind staying here until I finish this up would you?" Tear pleaded lightly.

"Nope, as long as I have cake!" Anise said happily.

"I don't have anything better to do so, I'll wait." Guy said leaning back in his seat.

"Sure, dad will shut up if I escort you home Tear." Luke smiled happily and ate his coconut shrimp happily.

"Hey newbie order up!" Judith called. Tear got up, bowed, and went to go finish the job.

/

"I am so sorry~! Please, I insist, keep the costume and you guys can have the meal for free." Sheena said apologetically. At nearly closing time, the real shy girl came in and noticed that her job had been taken. After a quiet talk with the manager, the issue had been resolved and now led up to this point, at precisely closing time.

"That's a very generous offer." Tear meekly stated.

"No no, we insist." Judith called.

"What she said, and if you ever need a job you're always welcome here. We raked in a lot of cash today thanks to you." Sheena finished.

"Th-thank you." Tear muttered.

"Well, lets get going Tear. I don't think Van would be very happy if his little sister didn't make it home for supper." Guy chortled.

"Uh don't remind me of supper. I've eaten too many cakes." Anise groaned and held her stomach.

The four walked off teasing her and poking the costume Tear held in her arms. She chided them and sent them on their ways, into the glowing sunset. Sheena and Judith waved and watched as they walked away.

"Hey Sheena."

"Yeah?"

"Did they say, Tear and Van in the same sentence?"

"Yes why?"

"Isn't Commandant's Van's little sister named Tear?"

"...Are you suggesting we just forced Van's little sister into free labor Judith?"

"I think, we screwed up..."

**hehe~ I had fun writing the last part. I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did. Ah so many cameos! XD**

** * Its not really alexandrite, but I thought it fit Tear very well and it is equally a precious gem.**

** ** This was a big hint that its her costume from the game. If you solely watched the anime I **_**highly**_** suggest you type in 'proud maid costume' for Tear grants and see. XD**


	20. Chapter 20: New Years Special

**Happy New year~! Because this story has been neglected for the longest of times, this shall be a New Year's special. Special thanks to all my reviewers~! Enjoy a New Years Eve/Day Celebration.**

**New Years**

"WOO!" The sled bounced off the first hill and hit the next slope with such force that the three riders on it all bit their tongues as they were laughing. The sled continued to glide through the ice and snow with such exhilaration and speed that the persons on the sled where reduced to frequent whoops of joys and broken sentences as conversations.

"Turn left! NO! Were gonna tip if you lean _that far left!_ Straighten up, straighten up!" The one in the middle commanded, taking charge. "Now ease to the right, right, _right..._Too Right!"

"WERE GONNA CRASH!"

"AHHHHH~!" The sled rammed into a tree sending the inhabitants flying off and into the snow banks. It took about three seconds for most of their clothing to get frozen. Again.

Luke was the first one to appear, jumping up and punching upwards from the epic-ness of the ride. He howled a great approval and helped his two companions, Guy and Tear, out of the snow.

Tear smiled at the eager Luke and tucked some lose strands of hair behind her ear. This wasn't difficult since her hair was up in a braided bun, any longer strands that had fallen out being held back effectively by her cute earmuffs. They were so cute~.

Guy was as jovial as Luke, dislodging the sled from the tree and handing it back to the younger male to carry back up the hill. He pulled his penguin hat more firmly over his head and tying it with the strings hanging down he started jogging up the hill, much faster than Tear and Luke.

Luke arrived next, huffing and puffing, wondering why snow gave so much resistance when one carried a sled. Tear followed behind at a slower pace, saving her breathe in case they would get launched again into another snow bank. Or straight into a tree, whichever one.

They reset their positions, Tear in the front, Luke in the middle, Guy in the back. This was very tactical for most reasons. Tear had by far the best vision when it came it to fast, blurry, moving objects in the way, Luke was in the middle to separate Tear and Guy for obvious reasons and to be the teams navigator, and Guy in the back to make the weight uneven and make the sled faster. "Are we ready?" Guy called.

"Ready as we'll ever be!" Luke shouted back. With that, Guy used his powerful leg muscles that the other to lacked and launched them into an insanely fast speed, no more than five inches from the start of the hill.

Luke whooped and screamed as the sled shot down the hill, him steering the sled by putting a certain foot on the ground. Of course once the sled got fast enough they could only hope to lean their way around the hidden obstacles that would throw them into the air if they ran over them.

"Here it comes!" Tear shouted, managing to brace herself and the others before the sled flew off the hill and hit the next with exhilaration. She heard Guy give a laugh and tried to wipe away the tears forming on the edges of her eyes from such speed and force. Luke screamed a right and they all leaned accordingly. They soared around the first tree, careened off the second hill, and swerved narrowly around a sudden rock.

"Best Last of the Year Day, Ever~!" Luke screamed and cheered. The other two joined in and threw their arms up with laughter.

And then they promptly crashed into a tree.

The snowy hill remained quiet for a few seconds before Luke literally popped out of the snow in a joyful jump. Tear flailed her limbs helplessly as she was stuck in the low, 'Y' shape part of the tree. Guy was in a similar position, only a little bit higher than the girl.

Luke howled with laughter as he finally found his two companions stuck in a tree. They glared at him and planned mass revenge for when he decided to pull them out of the tree.

Which he did eventually, helping Tear out first and then his best friend. He was promptly shoved down into a snow bank with a harsh thanks from both of the 'tree huggers.'

"We should go again!" Luke chanted when he got back up, not fazed by his friend's anger.

Guy put a hand to his forehead and squinted out at the setting sun. "I don't think so Luke, it's getting late. We can come back tomorrow."

"But Guy, that means we'll have to go sledding next year." Tear couldn't help but make the New Years joke.

"No, we can go tomor- I see what you did there." With that final comment, they grabbed their awesome sled and began trekking back to the manor.

/New Years!/

When they returned to the manor, warmth flooded to their cold faces and stung their hands at the sudden temperature change. Tear put her hands up to her ears to make sure they were warm enough before taking off her snow gear and hurrying inside to the inner quarters of the manor.

Luke led his guests across the courtyard and into his room as quick as he could to avoid any more snow getting tracked on the carpets. Father always had a big fit when their was snow left behind. They quickly ran into his room and shut the door behind them.

Guy walked over to Luke's closet, opened it, and pulled out three large blankets for each of them. Throwing one to Tear and Luke, he whipped out his cell fon, like the awesome multitask-er he was, and dialed for Anise and Ion. He wrapped his blanket and sat on the bed where Tear and Luke had already situated themselves. He set it on speaker and let the sound flow from the cell fon.

The cell fon buzzed once, twice, three times before a cheery voice answered. Well, sort of.

"What do you want?! I got enough problems on my hands and I don't need any take out, so stop calling!"

"Hello Anise," Guy said into the phone smoothly, "We were going to invite you over, Luke, Tear, and I, but seeing as you don't want to be bothered I'll just hang up."

"Guy?" Rustling on the other end of the line. "OH! I am so sorry, I've had these weird guys calling me all night for something called 'wong tong' or something like that. So what do you want?"

"You and Ion should come over to the manor, and bring cake." Luke said lazily into the phone for Guy.

"And bring those chocolate strawberries too." Guy added. Tear leaned in to join the conversation.

"What the two are trying to say Anise, you and Ion and whomever else is with you should come over and celebrate New Years if you're not doing anything." Tear explained.

"And if you are coming bring cake." Luke added.

"And chocolate strawberries."

The phone remained silent but a multitude of voices were conversing in the background. "Come on, it's a perfect opportunity, don't waste it~.; I can waste it if I want to, I don't wanna go.; Stop acting like a child, leprechaun.; I'm not a child.; Sure you aren't." The three looked at each other and then back to the phone.

"You still there?!" Anise called.

"Uh...yeah! Of course we are! It's not like we were listening in on your conversation or anything!" Luke said hastily. Tear elbowed him harshly in the stomach.

"Oh good, we'll be there in a few minutes. You don't mind if I bring a few of the god generals right? I heard Asch invited them but they're still here with me so..."

"Sure, send them over." Luke hit the off button before any more conversation could carry out. The three laid on the bed in a delta formation wondering what the should do. A clock ticked in the distance, making the room a little awkward.

"So..." Guy and Tear cast lax eyes over to Luke who was looking anywhere but their faces. In fact he seemed to be studying the ceiling. A very confident smile spread across to his face, and then his whole persona seemed to lighten as he stood. Tear and Guy sat up, watching him make his way to the door. He motioned for them to follow and they did so.

They found themselves in the temporarily abandoned servants quarters, a humongous room with a lot of empty space. The flooring was made of a brown kind of marble, same colored pillars reaching into the ceiling. Beds were lined against the wall, a few top covers different than the typical Kimlascan sigma. The ceiling arched into a dome shape, a large circular glass window at the top, showing off the pretty night sky. Two black parallel wire cords also hung loosely from the ceiling. A balcony was also present on the far side of the room, complete with two glass doors and silver curtains.

"What are we doing in here Luke?" Tear asked, examining the room with wide eyes. She had never been in this room before.

See those wires near the ceiling? I just got the best idea ever!" He cheered and pulled the wire lines tight with a hidden cord near the glass doors.

"Dreck, what are you doing in here?!" The three amigos jumped and looked at the door way. A brooding Asch stood in the frame, an unhappy scowl on his face.

Oh no, a wild Asch has appeared! Tear quickly drew out a pokeball. Your options are; "Catch him!", "Flee!", "Throw mud at him!", or "Send out your pokemon!"

"Luke I choose you!" Tear shouted, throwing the pokeball at Asch. This was when the fantasy ended, with Tear blinking in confusion, wondering what had suddenly got her to think like that.

She looked at the others to make sure she hadn't actually done that. Luckily she most likely hadn't since Luke was still staring dumbly at Asch and Guy was whistling innocently.

"Oh, I was about to build the old fort. Want to join?" He asked, pulling a few blankets out from under the servants beds. Asch leaned into the door frame and stared, arms crossed, the scowl gone from his face, contemplating the idea. Tear just happened to notice his hair was in the rare high ponytail for once. In fact, he was in a hoodie and sweatpants instead of his traditional tabard.

"Fine." He said suddenly, startling Tear. Luke pumped his fist secretly and Guy turned to get more blankets, hiding his smile. Asch walked in and grabbed a blanket and tossed it into the air. It was an impressive toss, managing to hook it onto one of the wires. Luke lowered the wires until the long blanket nearly touched the ground.

"So why are these wires actually here for?" Tear asked as progress continued.

"For the exact reason of what we're doing now. Father had to keep us entertained in between lessons and sword play somehow so he invented these wires so that we could build a fort. The maids loved helping us when we were little." Luke explained. He and Asch grabbed a blanket and spread it over the top of the wires together, making a blanket tunnel.

Guy added a fifth blanket and the fortress was complete. Tear clipped the blankets into place under instructions from Asch and Luke.

"Almost done." Luke waltzed over to the beds and snatched the pillows off of them. He went inside the blanket fort and scattered them all over the ground. He added a few blankets to the ground for a good measure.

"Okay! It's safe to come in now." The four workers filed into the blanket fortress to find it was quite larger than it appeared on the outside and a few degrees warmer than it was outside in the room. Asch, Guy, and Tear seated themselves right as Luke ran off, yelling something about final touches.

"Wow, you two used to make these all the time?" Tear pondered out loud, stroking a pillow she had grabbed from the floor.

Asch nodded, fingering a blanket with fringes. "When we couldn't get to sleep or on nights Father had drunken guests over. We also liked to move the blankets around just right so that we could see the sky from the ceiling window."

"I see, that's really amazing." Asch looked up at Tear with surprise. She was looking forlornly at him, a smile gracing her face, but her gaze seemed to be a lot farther away than Asch. "Van used to carry me to the big selenia garden where we would lay in the field and stare at the stars. We don't really do much together anymore..."

Guy and Asch nodded solemnly, letting the area lapse into silence. It was a comfortable, warm, companionable silence-

"HEY GUYS, I BROUGHT THE FOOD!" The side of the blanket fortress nearly giving Tear a heart attack. Luke came in and dumped an assortment of fruit, bagged goods, desserts, and soft sodas in cans and bottles. Well, if the noise didn't give her a heart attack, the food will.

"Way to ruin the moment dreck..." Asch muttered crossly. He crossed his arms and huffed silently.

"Anyways," Luke whipped out a flashlight and the lights in the room suddenly went out, leaving them in almost total darkness, save the stars and moon, "Shall we tell stories?"

"What kind of stories?" Tear asked almost fearfully. She had a guess but...

"Ghost stories." Luke answered, flicking on his flashlight as soon as he finished. He shined it eerily at his face. Asch rolled his eyes, Guy leaned forward enthusiastically, and Tear gripped a pillow and held it to herself as if she could protect herself.

/

"And then, the woman slowly crept up into the dining room, looking for the source of the glass shattering. She opened the door quietly...and put a hand to the wall to find the light switch...and then..." He paused letting the tension build up. Tear hid her face behind the pillow, blanket overhead, looking at Luke with horrified fascination. Guy eagerly awaited the next part, showing this by leaning back and smiling smoothly. Asch rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time for that evening but listened closely to his twin.

"And then...she flipped on the lights...and suddenly!" Tear jumped when Luke snapped his head in her direction, shining the flashlight at her. "The lights went out...again."

Tear calmed her quick beating heart into a normal pace and looked at Luke again. "So the women went downstairs, to go try the electric box...but she noticed someone was following her...so she turned around and-"

"A man holding a machete jumped out and slit her throat!" The blanket fortress wall was suddenly pulled away and replaced by a dark figure holding a knife. Tear screamed and threw the blanket over herself and cowered, Guy and Asch jumped and swore, and Luke hurled the flashlight at the attackers.

The flashlight was easily swatted away and a chortle of laughter followed. The four stopped their fright and took a closer look at the figure. The lights suddenly flipped on, Anise looming a grand total of 5 feet over them, a plastic knife in her hand, laughing so hard she was crying. Behind her, Arietta, Sync, and Natalia were in similar conditions; Ion was being a good boy and smiling pleasantly.

"That was too good! Why don't we have anything that can record these things?!" Anise asked in between her laughs. The four blanket fort attendees gave them incredilous looks, Asch being the first to curse them out.

Tear sat up quickly, gave a short cough, and tried to regain her composure. After the others laughs subsided and the four had regained composure, they all exchanged greetings.

"Sorry we were so late. The chocolate strawberries were really hard to cook since the chocolate has turned into this thin crap, and the cake was in a really big pan so it took longer to bake than expected." Anise stated as she and the new arrivals joined the tent fort, pulling the cast aside blanket back into place. She placed two small containers down and opened them up, revealing a very delicious looking cake and chocolate strawberries that were arranged to spell out 'Happy New Year'.

"Alright! These look amazing Anise." Guy praised, taking a strawberry.

"No problem-o. But it's getting close to midnight and I had something when New Years comes." Anise's eyes danced with mischief.

"Really? What time is it?" Tear asked.

"Around 11: 45."

"Already?!" Tear choked on a piece of cake she had inhaled suddenly. A few pats and hacks later, she was composed again.

"Yes, already." Natalia said, giving Tear a look of disbelief.

"Really. Huh. That went faster than expected." Luke said rather plainly.

Suddenly, a bell boomed a loud melodious chime all throughout the manor. Guy, Luke, and Asch all shared looks.

And suddenly they were playing rock, paper, scissors. It was a glorious 8 rounds of constant ties, but eventually Asch and Luke prevailed and sent Guy away.

Guy grumbled something unintelligent and got up, running to get the door since all the maids were out of the manor. They waited patiently for his return, talking among each other, only to hear him yelp a few minutes later.

Suddenly alert, the group looked towards the servants quarters doors and waited. The door creaked open and Guy slipped inside with a grim face. When they gave him a questioning look, he merely pushed the door wider to reveal none other than Jade Curtiss smiling happily.

"Jade!" They shouted all at once.

"Yes, I am Jade." He replied, walking in past Guy. The noble servant humbly stayed by the door.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked suspicious.

"Why, your father invited me here. I'm surprised you could even ask that question Luke." He pouted as if Luke had just slapped him on the face.

"Father's in the drawing room, most likely getting drunk." Asch said, not sparing the details.

"Oh excellent. Well I brought you kids a gift since I don't have the energy to use this all on Dist. He then proceeded to pull out around 12 cans of silly string out of his pockets and left. They all could here him whistling as he walked into the drawing room. Guy practically slammed the door closed behind him.

"Well, that was fast." Luke proceeded to pick up the cans and pass them out to all the inhabitant in the room. He passed the extra 4 cans out to the original inhabitants of the blanket fort.

"Indeed." The others chorused.

"Since we only have a few minutes left, I want to show you guys something. Follow me, and get your coats." The seven others in the room grumbled and began to put on their snow gear and coats.

Luke led them all outside, and proceeded to lead them through the streets of Baticul. Asch kept grumbling about father finding out that they had left the manor but was soon quieted by Natalia clinging onto him for warmth.

Eventually they came onto a giant hill overlooking the fortress city. Asch and Natalia suddenly went quiet, a light blush spreading across both of their faces. Had it not been New Years Eve and a minute until the countdown, this would have been questioned greatly. Luke and Tear gave them a suggestive look at their sudden silence and Asch sent back a cold glare.

"It's almost time..." Guy murmured looking out at the city. He sat at the edge of the hill and let his feet hang over, staring absently into the horizon. The others joined him on the hill side, each thinking of their own things.

"Hey Tear, what will your New Years resolution be?" He asked watching the city all the while. Tear thought about it and give Luke a small smile.

"I don't know, and even if I did, why would I tell you?"

"Because I'll tell you mine?"

"Alright," She turned slightly towards him, "What is it then?"

"Will you tell me yours when you get it?"

"Of course."

Luke sighed and looked up at the stars in the sky that shown brilliantly in the winter night. He puffed a small burst of air through his nostrils, visible because of the air around them. "I want to be a better person, one whom helps people. I want to be part of the solution, never the problem. I want to make as many people happy as I possibly can."

Tear sat in silence for a minute and then too, looked to the sky. It seemed to hold so many answers, endless possibilities, new inspiration. She shifted slightly and cleared her throat. "I think I got mine Luke..."

He looked over at her surprised and blinked with wide eyes.

"I want to guide you. I want to make sure you're always on the right track, that you'll stick to your word." Tear commented, looking down into her gloved hands and then back to the sky. The others had gone quiet around them, trying not to eavesdrop (yet failing miserably). Luke looked back at her and smiled a genuine, bright, full toothed smile.

"Thank you Tear..."

"Hey, it's time!" Guy announce suddenly, breaking them out of their stupor. The group of 8 rose and looked over at Baticul, where a light show of fireworks made out of fonons had started. Tear noticed that if she squinted hard enough she could see Jade and another woman by him casting fonons into the sky. The group began counting out loud with the show.

The number 10 suddenly flared up with giant pink hibiscus' blossoming around it, quickly followed by 9 which had purple swirling around it. 8 appeared next, bright blue song birds flew from the number. 7 came, neon green light sabers clashing together, the sparks forming 6 with glittering gold lines. 5 exploded from the glitter of 6, sending bright red and orange in different directions. 4 appeared, flames swirling around it from the residue of the last number. 3 appeared out of nowhere, dowsing 4 with torrents of water that swished around it. 2, similar to 10, had an array of bright green foliage surround it. Then 1 burst into the night sky with a triple rainbow neatly layering it.

"Happy New Year!" The whole city seemed to scream out. The array of teenagers on the hill didn't refrain from making as much noise as possible, welcoming the new year with whoops of joy and laughter. The fonons bedazzling the sky spelled out 'Happy New Year' all the combined effects of the count down surrounding it.

This continued until Anise pulled out the silly string and promptly sprayed Asch from head to toe in the chemical goo. This officially started the silly string war, which was held on the high hill of Baticul, showering all its inhabitants with the sticky slime.

**/**

**Happy (Extremely Belated) New Year to all~! I swear I almost had this done on New Years and then the New Year hit me like a hurricane and I didn't finish until today. Terribly sorry to all. I'll just pretend that it's still Jan. 1. Or whatever day your country/ family celebrated New Years.**

**ANYWAYS, to all whom have read this, I wish you a year of good luck, awesomeness, prosperity, and rainbow llamas.**


	21. Chapter 21: Rain

**Finally, I got to getting off my lazy bum and start writing this chapter. Gah, it's been to long everyone. Well anyways, hope you're still interested in my stories~**

_**Review responses;**_

**Shelby**** (Can I call you that?): Thank you, I plan to write more when I decide to stop procrastinating~**

**Kash: ****Awesome, I'm glad you noticed the cameos!**

**Anon:**** ...Rude...**

**Shirokorinohana (****You shall now be known as...Hana.)****: **** Well we all now know Luke isn't the next James Bond. I wanna free job too...*shot* I enjoy being able to present the unexpected. Expect the unexpected. -maniacal laughter-**

**SukiMikora (****Your new name...Suki): Yes! Someone got it! XD**

**Miku-cat: ****Wait...what? GGYMGTNYN? ...Okay then, and yes I will make more.**

**Vannil:**** ...Thank you for all the reviews Vannil. XD**

**Guest: **** Possibly, maybe I'll make a poll for it.**

**Shadmin: ****Thank you so very much~! :D Yay for motivation~!**

**MariaAndSyncForever: ****Duh, I knew that already! *acting cocky***

_**End of Reviewer Responses...**_

**Sync: How the hell did you even get this many?!**

**ES: Procrastination.**

**Sync: ...**

**Chapter 21;**

**Rain**

Tear stared out her window moodily, watching rain plink off the window sill and trickle down into the muddy ground. For the past few days it had been raining nonstop, making the ground a death trap and keeping the inhabitants of Kimlasca inside for the most part.

After another few chaotic weeks at her new high school, it was finally Spring Break. Of course, with Spring Break came rain. Lots and lots of rain.

"Stupid showers bring pretty flowers." She half-downheartedly grumbled to herself. Flopping backwards onto her bed, she stared at the ceiling, pondering how long one could stay in a house before going insane. She deemed this to be, not long.

While Tear was being moody and depressed, Van was happily skipping around the house like a maiden in love. He sang famous dramas and plays as he dusted off the dusty objects of the Grants house; however, he was also clad in a sparkling,yes sparkling, pink apron. Tear would have assisted him, had he not insisted that she stay in her room and be the procrastinator she was.

_'Rain is stupid...' _ She thought to herself as she watched a couple go by under an umbrella together. They were snuggling in the tight space, laughing about some silent joke. Watching them reminded her of Luke.

Wait...

She slapped herself a couple of times, convinced she was having a mild case of cabin fever. With that in mind she threw open her closet and started looking for a rain coat. _'I have to get out of here!' _ She thought frantically while she searched. Not many could stay 5 consecutive days in the same house as Van without feeling a little bit sorry for themselves. That or they would develop a severe case of cabin fever.

_**'AHA!**_' She thought triumphantly, pulling out a yellow rain coat. She pulled out matching yellow, rubber boots and set to getting out of her pajama pants and into some black leggings. She happily slapped on a matching black skirt and a neon yellow shirt. She pulled on the rain coat and looked herself up and down in a long mirror. Without a doubt, she'd probably be the brightest thing that set foot in Kimlasca this fine, cloudy day.

In fact, she reminded herself of a bee. She appraised herself for another second before she sprinted out of the room and grabbed her black parasol as she near the door. She shouted a hasty goodbye to Van for breaking out into the warm, moist air. Closing the door in a rather harsh manner, she ran forward. In fact, it didn't matter where she ran, as long as she was away from the house.

She ended up in the children's park, which was currently half flooded in rain water. She panted slightly,( mostly from running so fast from the house), and scanned the park for signs of life. Failing to locate any, she started to turn when she saw something shift on a bench rather close to her. Whatever it was, it had lime green hair and was dressed in all white.

She jumped slightly in surprise, unable to comprehend why she wasn't able to see them before. It all became clear when it turned out to be Ion whom was sitting on the bench, starring out into the rain with a peaceful smile on his face. He was quite happy and was sitting so still that she thought he might have been a statue.

"Ion..."She muttered making sure he was still alive.

He shifted slightly, his eyes moving quite quickly and connecting with hers. "Oh Tear, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." He smiled happily. She noticed that he had neither an umbrella or rain gear and that he looked soaked to the bone.

"No, please don't apologize Fon Master. May I sit here?" She asked, pointing to the spot next to him on the bench.

Something in his smile faltered. "You may sit there Tear; please don't call me Fon Master either. I'm no higher in rank than you."

"As you wish, Ion. She sat next to him and placed the umbrella so that it covered both of their heads. Ion didn't seem to notice the stop of water on his head or chose to ignore it. He continued to stare out into the empty park, mind far away.

"I didn't think you'd be out here alone, Ion. Not to mention you're drenched. You're going to be sick!" She chided, pulling out a dry cloth she didn't know she had and dabbing his face with it.

"I snuck out with the help of Sync; he's pretending to be me. I just needed some time away from politics and papers," Ion confessed rather easily, not minding Tear's chide,"Sometimes I feel like I'm going to become paper." Tear nodded in understanding. Van often used this phrase when he sat in his office at night, filing through giant stacks of paper.

They sat in another companionable silence before Tear spoke up again. "So Ion, what's the deal between your family... I mean! You don't have to answer if it's too personal!" She quickly reprimanded herself, mentally kicking herself when she remembered those bruises on his arms.

"It's fine... You see, our mother hasn't always been the greatest person. Step-mother I mean. Our real mother died in child birth and our dad abandoned Sync and I when we were around three... When we were about five, there was an...incident between Sync and I and word got out that we were, in a way, gifted. Our step-mother heard about it apparently and came rushing to our 'aid'. She adopted us, brought us to Daath, and set about schooling us." Ion laughed bitterly at a memory. "Sync didn't like the idea of schooling too well."

Tear tried to think of Sync and Ion getting schooled in the most religious capital of Auldrant, then imagined Sync kicking over the pile of blocks he had set up and then going to a corner to pout after getting yelled at. Thinking this made her giggle slightly.

"Anyways, a few years later, a man named Mohs came to our house and demanded that our step-mother hand us over to the Order for possible Fon Masters. This happened when we were about nine. At first our mother disagreed, but after a quiet talk with Mohs, she became suddenly eager to give us up to the Order. Sync says he heard part of their conversation but he's never given me a real straight answer. He's only told me that they promised to give her a monthly check.

So, in the next few days, we were transferred into the cathedrals and had basic tests performed on us. Like how well our people skills were, how fluent our fonic and ispanic was, and the like. While I did the tests quietly, Sync outright refused and would do anything for the next few days. He wouldn't eat, sleep, drink, play, anything. He just sat at a corner, looking older than he actually was. Eventually, I had to convince him to eat since he wouldn't listen to anyone else. Especially mother, err step-mother, whom would strike him sometimes. A few months later, the order seemed to take more interest in me and left Sync alone. Mother wasn't happy about this.

Of course Sync was punished, sent to 'the punishment corner' for 'insolence' and 'disloyalty,'" Ion paused letting the words sink in and took another shaky breath, "Sometimes Mother would lash out at me too, telling me I was the cause of his disobedience and insubordination. I also noticed mother's wallet didn't look so big after Sync had started refusing to do things."

Tear sat and listened to this story, reflecting on what she thought **all **mothers were like and then comparing it to what Ion and Sync had to go through. They were quite different.

"Eventually, when we turned thirteen, mother had gotten fed up with Sync. She found him to be an intractable child and sent him away to Kimlasca for him to 'learn proper manners'. She sent him on our birthday, for that was the day it became legal for a child to be sent to different countries without an escort. I didn't find out until later, since at the same time, Mohs declared that I was to be the next fon master. I...I transferred here a few weeks ago, to escape from politics...and mother."

Ion fell silent, tears brimming the corners of his eyes. Tear herself didn't know whether they were tears or if his head had drizzled some water down into his eyes. It was impossible to tell if one was crying in the rain... Tear offered her cloth and he gladly took it, wiping his face with it.

"Thank you for telling me this Ion. I- I'm sorry..." She starred out into the rain as he had when she had first came to the park, thinking of all the ways the twins lives could have been better.

"Don't be sorry Tear. It's not your fault..." He whispered handing her back the cloth. When she failed to take it back, he tucked it in his pocket and thanked her again. He stood up and walked back into the rain, out of the umbrella's cover. Tear hastily stood up to cover him again, afraid he was going to be sick. Well, more sick than he already was. A thought suddenly struck her.

"Ion, where do you live?" She asked suddenly.

"Hm? Oh I live with Arietta and Sync in a house not too far from here. I'm afraid it's gotten quite crowded, now that the knights have found where I've been. I still thank Yulia to this day that I have Sync to help me out." He explained.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" She secretly hoped he would say yes, for she didn't feel safe letting him go out into the rain without an umbrella again.

"I couldn't ask you to do that Tear." He smiled happily, although now Tear could see the pain behind his smile.

"Then please, take the umbrella. I have a hood anyways." She shoved the black parasol into his hands and pulled up her hood. What she hadn't known is that her hood had been filling up with rain while she had been sitting on the bench, the only part left out of the cover. The second she put it up, a litter of water splashed down onto her unsuspecting head.

She stood in shocked silence for a moment, while Ion was trying to figure what the hell had just happened. When the two were finally able to comprehend the situation, they started giggling. Then outright laughing.

Tear couldn't believe how she could switch emotions so fast, listening to an extremely sad story to laughing about water being dumped all over her head.

"I-I don't know whom should have the umbrella anymore, since we're both soaked!" Ion exclaimed between their laughter.

"Just keep it, I have plenty of them at home." She lied. In reality, she only had one left, her favorite white one with black music notes written all over it. Ion nodded and smiled one last time before he began trekking away from the park, umbrella in tow.

Tear smiled and began hurrying home, just in case her hood wasn't as water resistant as the manufacturers said and gave her another wet surprise.

**Bah, I love Ion! (Who doesn't? I find him impossible to dislike.) I felt like having a sad-ish chapter since the last couple have been crazy. (In my mind of course.) Besides, I figured I might do a Valentine's special for this anyways, since I never got to it last year. XDD No Luke or Guy in this chapter. -pouts- Their really fun to write too... I think this chapter was shorter than the special. =A=  
**

_**After notes;**_

**Sync: OAO Did you just tell a sad, twisted childhood of my life? Really?!**

**Ion: -dabbing eyes- I thought it was sad...**

**Sync: Bah, of course you would!**

**Asch: Is THAT why you came to me that one night and asked if any house were on sale?!**

**Sync: YOU weren't supposed to read THAT!**

**Asch: Why not?**

**Sync: Arg, I will murder you in your sleep! -glares daggers at authoress-**

**ES: What's that?! Do I hear my hot pocket in the oven dinging? Why yes, I believe my hot pocket it finished. Arrivederci~! -runs for dear life-**

**Es: -suddenly stops- Wait! I just had a logic breakthrough. Okay so, Ion has been a Fon master for 2 years (According to chapter 16). He became a Fon master when he was 13. So Ion and Sync are 15. Okay...but then Sync + Ion + 15-years-old= Juniors?! -stares at Sync-  
**

**Sync:... Don't look at me! I can't explain your logic!  
**


End file.
